The Blue Winged: The Broken Doll
by whimsical-pudding
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts in her fourth year, Hermione is sent back from the Wizarding World, and the task of becoming someone that'll complicate her life. But as time flies, the truth unravels and mysteries arise at the new dawn of everyone's life. Someone threatens to end her life and her friends, but will she sacrifice something important to save everyone that she loves?
1. Prologue

_8/16/1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Hermione Granger here. My friends—guardians, if you may—told me to write in this journal, because it could help me take my mind off of things. _

_ Either way, here's my story. I'm eleven years old since I was found eight years ago. I know my name, but I never knew my parents or any relatives. My… other guardian found me lying asleep right outside a tall tower somewhere outside London. She shook me awake._

_ Now, here I am, in a loaned apartment, not knowing who I was with only my name as my identity. _

_ Well, clearly I have nothing to say, so I'm signing off. _

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

* * *

_6/18/1991_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Oh My God._

_ I'm a witch! I'm a witch!_

_ An old man, an Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I think, visited our abode and announced that I am now eligible to study in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! He gave me my books, trunk and everything! Their uniform is so cute!_

_ I am so going to be the smartest witch of the age!_

_Hoping to gain many friends,_

_Hermione Granger_


	2. Chapter 1: The Reality of a Crazy Life

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

Panting heavily, I sunk to my knees and look at the clear blue sky.

Damn you blue sky with the sun radiating from it!

Either way, here I am. After five years after I received my invitation to the school, I am now in my family's training grounds.

Why, you ask?

It's because in the middle of my school year as a fifth year student in Hogwarts—just a year after we defeated Voldemort and his Horcruxes—I was sent away from school by my parents. It actually goes like this.

In the middle of January, just when the Christmas snow was melting, a small white dragon came by at dinner, holding a note. Curious as we all were, especially Ron, we stopped eating and watched as Professor Dumbledore opened the note, his eyes scanning the contents. Not so long after, I got called front and centre. As I stood in front of him, possibly nervous as to why, he also stood straight, passing me the envelope with sad eyes. Looking quite confused, I read the note.

My family was called in to step in for my grandparent's job. My father's father was the current king of Galia, a kingdom that is only heard from its famous medicinal herbs and weapon makers. Since they are now too old to rule over the kingdom, they've asked for my parents to step in, causing me and my siblings is, well, all royal. My limited magic use is broken and I can use them as I please, even the Unforgiving Curses. But like garbage I would use that.

My tears were already pouring on my face before I could reach the end, backing away from the long table as well as crumpling the note, and before running off outside the Great Hall, heading towards the common room. Crying my heart out was the only option I could give myself so as not to throw things around, because here I was, enjoying my year without Voldemort as a distraction then suddenly they relieve me from this school. Maybe after thirty minutes, Ron and the others came inside, all bearing looks of sadness. Harry told me that I should be leaving by tomorrow afternoon. Now crying insanely, I accept the hug Ginny gave me as well as the others.

My last day wasn't a tad bit happy. About two in the afternoon, my trunk, school books and my cat, Crookshanks are all set. The weirdest part of it was when Malfoy came up to me looking extremely embarrassed and when I expected a new teasing, he mumbled sorry for all the things he's done. Accepting his apology by the means of shaking hands, I was later bombarded with gifts. A new book from Harry, a violet notebook with white roses emblazed on the spine from Ginny, a box of Weasley Wizard Whizzes products from the Weasley twins, Fred and George, tons of candy from my friends and lastly, a charm bracelet with small owls and books from Ron. He sincerely promised that the money he paid this with wasn't stolen or borrowed, and that every time I get happy when I send them a letter, he made sure that I'll receive a new charm. Minutes after that moment, Dumbledore gave me the portkey, an old tin can, and hugged me for good luck as did rest, even Snape, who by the way gave me a small wooden box filled with very sleek tools like the scalpel. Waving them goodbye before I left was the hardest thing I've done. But I try not to. Proven difficult by the time goes.

When I thudded onto a ceramic floor, sharp spears were pointed at me. _'Bloody hell!'_ that's what Ron will say I guess, but when I returned their pointy welcome, they shuffled nervously and guiltily to their posts. I told them it was just a misconception that I was robbing their place and they said their apologies, so all was right. I was escorted by a green-eyed man in a suit to the throne room—by the way, it was like the Great Hall—to see that my twin siblings, Katherine and Len, both ten, are playing soccer with Dad. My twin siblings both have the blonde hair of my Dad and the cerulean eyes from my Mum. I was bombarded by hugs when Dad kicked the ball to hard that it bounced around the room until it just broke the window. Mum was still scolding the three of them as she hugged me. By the way, my Mum's name is Jane Louise Granger while Dad's name is Daniel Granger, both the soon-to-be king and queen of Galia. After having a snack, Mum literally dragged me towards my room where a herd of ladies-in-waiting waited for me. One advice: Once your mother suddenly drags you out of something, let's say from a bookstore, always escape. The horrible things, like hairdryers, scissors and an excessive amount of shampoos, conditioners and gel to make my hair now wavy and not at all bushy. What my friends will say or react, I don't know. At dinner, Mum explained that the coronation is tomorrow, and yes, there was delicious food.

Then the day after that, the coronation was successful, with my godparent by my side as I received my crown. Edward, my insanely irritating yet sweet brother couldn't come because he's overloaded with work, so my Mum just sent the package to him.

And here I am, seven months after that moment, pondering on how my friends are doing until Katherine joined me, wearing a white turtle neck and a dandelion skirt, her hair tied by the side. I think she was holding a book, _'The Lovely Bones' _I deliberate.

"Hey sis," She smiled at me. You know, for a ten year old, she was short like me. But hey, she has some of the boys goggling at her. "Done yet?"

"Since it's four in the afternoon, yes," I say, taking her hand and standing upright, dusting the dirt off my clothes, and walking away from the training area. "Where's Len?"

"Flirting up Emilie," She said, laughing as the Captain of the Guards, Uncle Ferdinand Elliot, lost a checkers game to his second-in-command Caesar Watson. "They're both in the kitchen, making those candy-coated chocolate chip cookies. God knows my brother can't cook as well as Emilie does."

Ah, forgot to mention Emilie. Emilie Retrari is the daughter of the head of the staff and the manager of the castle. She's twelve and she's the apple of the eyes of Len. She has shoulder-length chestnut brown hair and green eyes.

"Anyways, what are Mum and Dad doing?" I ask, opening the door to my room. It was a big room, possibly the same size as the Charms classroom.

"Going through orders, we're going to the Black Order, you know, where brother is," She says nonchalantly. I widen my eyes as I lifted my tank top when I entered my bathroom for a quick shower. "Excited as I am, I don't know if they have many books that suit me."

Ah, this is why I love her. She loves books as much as I do. "Don't worry," I tell her from inside the shower. "Everything will be fine, unless we suddenly kill your brother."

After a few minutes, I go out of the bathroom, already in my underwear, holding the pile of sweaty clothes in my arms and throwing them in the laundry basket. Opening my closet, I go through some clothes before picking up a white turtleneck sweater, a blue jacket with gold stitches and a blue plaid skirt.

"When are we leaving?" I ask as I started to put my clothes on.

"We leave at five, so we still have about twenty minutes," She said, tossing me my leg garter and my arm garter that I use to hold my knives. Technically at Galia, once you are ten, you start training with weapons. I, being fifteen years old, am five years late so I train overtime. By this time, I'm at the expert base and yes, the twins also train and now in their intermediate base. Both Len and Katherine use scythes and I use two swords for practice.

Putting the garters on their respectful places as well as my white boots, I hurriedly follow Katherine out of the room, crashing with Len.

"Ah!" He said, looking at me with surprise. Len—oh how do I explain this—um, he's kind of the opposite of Katherine. He's kind of the mischievous, crazy and very wild cannibal you'd like to have in your friend list. He's very hyper. He always leaves his sunny blonde hair in a small ponytail at the back. "Sorry sis!"

"Cookies made with Emilie hands?" I ask instead, looking at him sheepishly as we walk towards the throne room. He nodded enthusiastically, placing the cookies inside his backpack that Katherine passed to him. "What a surprise."

"Hey, her cookies are delicious like ice cream on a stick," He said, crossing his arms.

"The term is ice cream on a cup or cone," Katherine corrected. "For my brother, you're kind of... stupid."

"Look Katherine," He said, grinning smugly. "Just because you're the _youngest_, doesn't mean you have to _kill_ the fun."

Katherine looked at him for a moment before smiling devilishly and running off. "First one at the throne room gets the first piece of Emilie's cookies!"

"Unfair!" He shouted, running off. "You got a head start!"

Laughing, I also joined in, my boots' heels clinking on the floor. Still laughing, I reached the open doors of the throne room only to laugh harder. Len and Katherine were running on the walls as Dad laughs while Mum scolds.

"Care to explain?" Uncle Ferdinand asked to me, an amused smile on his lips.

"If I say Katherine, would it be a good answer?"

"Technically, yes," He chuckled, now looking more amused as Mum scolds the both of them. "Your highness, you eldest daughter is here."

"Ah, yes," Dad said, tears of joy still running on his face. "S-Sorry Hermione, your siblings are irresistible to not laugh at."

"Hey!" The twins shouted defensively.

"Either way, we just called you so you can have your new weapons before you leave," Dad says, tossing me a long box and tossing two others at the twins. "They're all new and bathed in the most special potions."

"Professor Dumbledore?" I ask, already knowing. For the past seven months, Professor gave us a supply of potions for strengthening, invulnerability and healing. Plus, he's somehow a good friend to Dad.

"Why of course!" Mum said, smiling at us.

Rolling my eyes but chuckling, I opened the box to see two silver swords with jagged ends. On the hilt were blue sapphires. My name was engraved on the sword's blade. I looked over to the twins to see gold staffs until they became scythes with a topaz on its tip of the blade.

"Bloody hell," Len mused as he swiped his hand on the flat side of the blade. "Sweet weapons Dad."

"Only for my children," He says, now standing up and hugging us three. "Now, our time is almost up. I want all of you to take care of yourselves and Hermione, your wand is in your luggage so that you can have a back-up if you need one. Edward's weapons are already packed, so you can go."

"Okay, Dad," I say, hugging him back and receiving a flurry of kisses from Mum. "Mum, I'll be alright!"

"Oh, I know you'll be," She said, nodding seriously. "It's your brother I'm worried about. I haven't told him that you guys will stay there. Now hurry up, we have a meeting with our advisers."

Laughing, I kiss her on the cheek before getting escorted by Uncle until Emilie stood before us, a blush on her cheeks. Len stiffened and Katherine nodded her head towards Emilie then at Len. Gulping, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before running off.

"Well," I said, poking him at his ticklish side. He did not yelp or move away. "He's hard as a stone."

"After encountering a surprising turn just like that? I would think so," Uncle laughed before pushing us forward. "Now hurry up, the car is waiting for you."

"Car?"

* * *

"Are we there yet?" My siblings whined as the car drove by the streets of Britain. It was a long ride, a boring one in fact. We already travelled for three straight hours and all we can do is play _'who-sees-the-most-weird-looking-outfits'_. By far, Len is winning followed by my sister then me. The weirdest outfit of all time goes to a fat man wearing drapes from the shower with a rainbow belt, red boots with yellow smiley faces and a jester hat. Katherine used the official term _'hobos'_ to describe them as Len described them as _'weirdoes'_.

"Almost, your highnesses," The driver says from up front. Sighing in relief, we all place our suitcases on the floor. Opening mine, I took out a sealed letter that was to be given to the head of the European Branch of the Black Order and my wand. Placing my wand in my boot, I look out the window to see that it was so dark.

"Ah, it feels so good to see brother again," Katherine sighed wistfully. Looking at my watch, it read eight o' clock in the evening.

"Of course," I say as the car stopped. "You haven't seen him for what? Six years?"

"Exactly that long," Len nodded, opening the door and stepping outside. Katherine and I followed to see a black cathedral on top of a hill. "Okay, where in Batman's cave are we?"

"This is the European Branch of the Black Order, your highnesses," He said, placing our other suitcases on the ground. "I cannot further enter because unofficial drivers are not allowed."

"Thank you," I say smiling at him before grabbing my suitcases and placing it on my stroller as did the twins with theirs.

Walking upwards, Katherine was starting to shake. "Are those actual _bats_?"

Looking upward, I saw a flurry of black circular and diamond things with wings fly around. "No, but how interesting yet _very_ annoying at the same time…"

"Can I shoot them?" Len asked, readying his toy gun.

"_No."_

* * *

"_Hey, Komui!" A man with spiky golden brown hair yells as he stared at the screen. "Can you and your friend come here?"_

"_What is it, Reever?" A violet haired man, Komui, says, entering the room with his second-in-command, a brunette man with ocean eyes. "Is it new parts for my Komurin?"_

"_Like hell it is. Besides, I watch over you in case you . We have three visitors," The man, Reever says as he looked at the screen. "Two girls, a blond and a brunette, and a boy. One looks like a teenager and the other two look-alikes look like ten year-olds. Should we—"_

"_W-W-W-Wait," The brunette man says, moving closer to the screen, his eyes widening. "Those aren't just _visitors_, those are _my siblings_!"_

* * *

"Darn it," Katherine cursed as she stared at the cathedral in front of us. "It's bloody huge. I don't know if I like this at all, sis."

"Shh," I say, ushering them both behind me as I knock on the doors. "Hello? Is there anyone there?"

And with just five knocks, a humongous face appeared, making me yelp and jump back.

"_Alrighty,"_ A cheerful voice says from nowhere. _"You know what to do Gatekeeper."_

"Is this some kind of—"

Before I could finish, the _'Gatekeeper' _moved and its eyes glowed and got focused on me. Before ten seconds, it started screaming out. _"Defective! She's defective!"_

Covering my ears, I glared at the door. "Defective? Are you calling me a _toy_?!"

"Make it shut up!" Katherine screamed, covering her ears so tightly that it wouldn't unravel for years. Len was running around, screaming curses at the door.

"_Release the demon—_ouch_!"_ The voice says loudly and without a second later, a man with long blue haired stood right in front of me, a long samurai sword in his hand.

"You've got some guts to even think about—"He started until I cut him off.

"I've got good guts because I almost got my ears wretched clean with blades by that blasted doorbell of yours," I scoffed, signalling the two to hide. "And _you_ are?"

"Whatever," He scoffs angrily, flashing a _katana_ up to my eyes. Did it just... _come out from his hands?!_ I jumped back immediately before it can make contact with my nose. "Activate!"

As he said it, the katana glowed, creating a reddish hue to it. Behind the trees, Katherine and Len were frantically pulling out their weapons.

I panicked and raised my hands in defence. "L-Look, we were just—"

And he slashed. I hastily drew my knives from my garters and deflected his strikes one by one.

* * *

"_Crap," The brunette man says, plopping his new weakened body on a chair. "What the hell? First the magic school, now this?"_

"_Hey, she's good," A girl noticed as she entered the room. Her green hair was tied in two ponytails. "Is that Kanda?"_

"_The one and only," Komui says cheerily._

"_To hell with you Komui," Edward groaned, but a smile was playing on his lips. "Aren't you enjoying yourself too much? Even placing Kanda?"_

"_I want to know how she's different," Komui said in a sing-song voice before resuming his watching. As Hermione dodged each and every attack Kanda gives to her. "Look, she's even better than you—"_

"_Do you want me to kick you on you private places?"_

"_No?"_

"_Then shut the crap up."_

* * *

"Can we just cut this out?" I pleaded, grunting as he swiped his blade close to my neck. I have my back on the wall now, my knifes in a criss-cross to deflect the blade to go any further to my neck

"No cutting unless you show me some skin to cho—"

"Look, I've got a letter!" I say at him just before I kicked him at his side then hitting his chin with my elbow, making him fly ten feet to the side. Behind the trees, Katherine and Len were cheering. As well as they should be. I walk up to him, using my knives to cut his sword in half as he raised it. "And here I thought _my_ enemy was horrible!"

"A letter?" He asked, recovering from my kick since he was picking himself from the ground, looking at his sword with a sort of pity. "From who?"

"From my mother, you butt!" I say, very annoyed, sheathing the knives back and signalling my two siblings to come here. "It's addressed to a guy named Komui Lee? And where the hell is my brother? I want them both sued!"

"_Brother?" _

"_And here I am!"_ A voice shouts happily. The doors open wide to reveal my brother Edward, a girl and a man. "Hello there—"

Thud.

"That's for making me endure a load of trouble," I say to him from above the violet-haired man. I glare at my brother, Edward, and he raises both hands in defense and surrender. "To the Underworld with you, Edward, you could have at _least_ told him to knock it off."

"And there's my little gal," Edward says, enveloping me in his arms. I accepted the hug before thumping him on the head for good measure. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"For making us wait for six whole years. And you just had to practically used your pretty toy to kill me," I scoff, crossing my arms. Katherine and Len both hug his arms and began to swing them playfully. Edward grew a little more than the last time I saw him. Curse him with his progressive growth. "And why are you working without sending us letters?"

"I—"

"Let's have this conversation another time," The girl with ponytails said, placing an arm on my shoulder. "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee. My brother is that old goat you're stepping on."

"Ah, sorry," I apologized, removing my foot from his head. "I'm sorry for your burden. He's like my brother, only more stupid than the rest of us."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Lenalee says, waving her hand. Edward just grunts in an annoyed way. "He's used to it."

"Then I can do it again?" I ask.

"May—"

"Can we all discuss this inside the Order, please?" Komui groaned, wiping the dirt off his face as he walked forward. Laughing a little, I place my hand on the handle of my stroller and pulling it inside. The man with the long hair still hasn't talked and I craned my neck to see him silently cursing as he placed his broken sword in his belt. Stopping for a moment, I walk to him, my wand precariously on my hand.

"Hey there," I say to him. He looked at me with a twinge of annoyance. "I want to apologize for breaking your sword—"

"Yes, and it still isn't accepted," He grumbled.

"—and I want to fix it," I finished, ignoring his comment.

"Fix it?" He asked incredulously. "How?"

"Can I just have a look at it?" I ask, holding out my hands. "Please?" I added. Cautiously, he placed his sword on my hands. "Turn around?"

Looking slightly miffed, he turned his head around. As I whispered _'Reparo'_, he turned his body. His face was priceless.

"Fixed it," I proclaim, giving his sword a swift toss that it ended in its sheath. "Better now?"

"Okay…" He said, partially unsure. He looked kind of uncomfortable until he breathed in and looked at me with fierce eyes. "You and I will have a match."

"Um, sure?" I answered, scratching the back of my neck.

"Tomorrow morning, no weapons," He said firmly before walking away.

"Hm," I hummed, looking slightly irritated. "How rude…"

"Hermione!" Edward called, already pushing my stroller forward. "Do you want the tour of the place or not?"


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of a Blaze

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

"_Oh my…"_

"_Wow…"_

"_And just what do you think you're wearing, little lady?"_

Yes, those were the various comments I've heard as I enter Edward's office. Why, you may ask? It all starts after my tour.

* * *

We've already visited the huge dining area—full of men in scientist cloaks and many tables—with a delicious serving of ice cream on a cone, the incredible two floor library that is barely the size of the Hogwarts library _and_ without the crow we call Madam Pince, a huge lounge with a big comfy fireplace that's good for roasting marshmallows, and a full space for training with weapons galore—they even have a chainsaw—that could even make the hall in Galia die in ecstasy.

As we entered the training grounds, with Lenalee—my brother and Komui just strolled away with the strollers, leaving us here—I saw Kanda, swinging his blade on two boys probably older than me. One has red hair and an eye patch covering one of his green eyes and a boy with snow white hair and with an unordinary tattoo on the left part of his face.

"Ah, those two that Kanda is fighting is Allen Walker and Lavi," Lenalee explained, giggling as Kanda threw the two high in the air and making them fall into improvised cushions, which is the floor. "Kanda! Don't play too hard!"

"What do you mean?" He shouted, looking venomous. Out of the blue, I cautiously stepped back out of instinct and just as I did, the white-haired boy, Allen I believe, flew and landed on where I was before I stepped back. Go figure.

"Ouch…" Allen muttered, rubbing the top of his head. Opening his eyes, he looked at me with mild fascination. "Nice footwork by the way, earlier."

"Pay no mind to it," I smiled, helping him up as the red-head, Lavi, flew over my head and landed on a pile of wood. "Just the works, all of that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I need to help that pirate who cannot fly but tried well to."

He grinned, his grey eyes glittering with mischief. "Of course."

Grinning to the fullest, I walk towards Lavi, whose hand is sticking out from the pile of wood. Taking his hand, I pull him out looking at him as he rubbed his head until his eyes locked onto mine. There was a short moment that there was silence until his nose burst out smoke and his eye turned into a heart.

"She's my type! She's definitely my type!" He screamed out, his face now close to my face. Blinking my eyes, I smile sadly and slowly remove his hands from mine.

"Sorry, I'm taken," I say, looking sheepish. His face fell immediately. "D-Don't worry! There's still hope!"

"Meh, he's been at it for years," Allen laughed out, looking quite queasy with Kanda right next to him, holding his blade on his shoulder. "Doesn't get anyone though, but once he does, he'll go bananas."

"And I'm still missing out," Lavi grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "The name's Lavi by the way, Junior Bookman and the heir to the Bookman clan."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione," I say, smiling at him. "The blonde twins are my siblings, Katherine and Len. Our elder brother is Edward."

"Oh, so _you're_ the one who beat the shit out of this pessimist—"

Once again, both Allen and Lavi flew through the air. I think there's no need for assistance as Lenalee, the twins and I escape further destruction.

"Sorry, he's just being a spoiled sport," Lenalee apologized; now guiding us towards the dining hall. "He's always like that, so don't mind him. Have you eaten your supper?"

"No, but it feels like I have," I yawned, looking at my watch. "It's already late. I'm going to bed. Maybe at breakfast tomorrow, I'll eat my share."

"Why?" The three asked curiously.

"It's like midnight, Hermione," Len said, crossing his arms. "You don't have an errand. Or do you?"

"Got a challenge with that blue-haired demon you call Kanda," I said, playfully sticking a tongue out at their wide-eyed expressions until they laughed. Waving goodbye, I head to Edward's office to say goodnight to see him polishing his javelins. Knocking two times, I enter his office. "Bad timing?"

"Not to the closest," He grinned, placing the shined javelin on the table. "Going to sleep already?"

"Yeah, but noticing the paperwork that you are yet to finish, I figured that you'd still be awake at this time of night."

"That isn't funny," He grumbled, looking annoyed before tossing me my keys. "Room 322, your bags are already inside, as well as those scrolls Mum sent me."

"Surprise, surprise," I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Edward," I said, kissing him goodnight on his forehead before heading to my room for a good night's sleep.

It was just the right size for me; it was so unlike the room I had in Galia. The bed was king-sized complete with a canopy and drapes, there was a small wooden closet and a window with a view. The walls were painted periwinkle with purple dots here and now. The bathroom was small, but I can manage. It's just like my room at Hogwarts. Just without the extra beds.

The sleep helped me relax. The muscle aches, the ever-growing pain of the bones and of the mind and lastly, irritating noises. Too bad that it was filled with nightmares. Or that's what I _think_ I dreamt. It actually goes like this.

There was a blond girl with green eyes and two pretty girls behind her. She looked very pissed—yes, I curse if I want to—and on her hands were hand gloves made of steel and spikes. Her mouth was forming words until she brought one of her hands back and thrust it forward, making me wake up about five in the morning, panting and clutching my stomach in which would have bled if it were true.

"Stupid dream," I mumble, getting off my bed and grabbing my robe and training clothes from the trunk to head towards the training area. I slowly replace my pajamas into a white tank top, brown camouflage shorts and black knee-high combat boots. Placing the garters back to their respectful limbs, I grab my swords and left the room, staring idly at Len and Katherine who looked as if they were woken up. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Nope," Katherine said, popping the _'p'_.

"It wasn't our fault that Dad packed our alarm clock and set it to wake us at five in the bloody morning," Len explained, looking still sleepy. "Where are you going?"

"Train," I say, ruffling their hair. "Do you want to sleep more or—?"

"We'll watch," Len grinned along with Katherine. "Your new training scrolls are with Edward. We just passed by Komui's office and there was a kid and adults everywhere, and Edward was trying to fend off the sleep, I think."

"Then let's introduce and embarrass our brother, shall we?" I said, placing my arms on each shoulder and proceeded to walk towards Komui's office. As we got closer, the noise inside was going louder and louder and louder. Cautiously opening the door and looking in inside, I saw many persons in black cloaks and jackets. "Edward?"

Heads turned and gasped at me, me blinking in confusion. "Erm, should I just go or—?"

And there comes the tirade of comments that you've read from the first part of the story.

* * *

"What?" I asked Edward loudly, crossing my arms and looking at him. "I cannot wear my training uniform without your permission?"

"But those shorts are too short!" Edward defended, pointing accusingly at the shorts.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Edward, _shorts_ are really meant to be _short_. That's the point of it."

"And your _point_ is?"

"Ugh, never mind what we argued. This argument is becoming invalid," I huffed, looking at him. "Either way, Len and Katherine told me that you have one of my training scrolls?"

"Yeah, I hanged it on the ceiling," Edward said indifferently, pointing upwards. It was very high, I got to admit. I glared at him through the group of people. "Hey, don't glare at me," He said, his hands up in defence. "Mum said it was for your training."

I rolled my eyes, staring at the ceiling before climbing up one of the bookshelves and jumping onto the nearby shelf, running on the walls upward until I grabbed the scroll and fell down, landing on my two feet.

"Try something more difficult, Edward," I say, sticking my tongue out playfully before walking outside until I forgot the group of people that were inside and turned immediately. "Um, it's nice meeting you all, I guess," I smile weirdly before backing away from the room to meet the electric blue eyes of my siblings. Len and Katherine were laughing still. "Going to insult your brother?"

"Heck yeah," They both said before running inside.

* * *

"_Okay, that was crap," Lavi sighed, plopping himself on the couch and staring at the ceiling. "I used super-sticky tape to stick that on the ceiling and bam, there she goes running on the walls and taking the scroll down in one fell swoop."_

"_Is she even your sister?" A boy with light blue hair asked with his hands behind his back and with a smug expression on his face. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Edward, but you suck."_

"_I would think that I'm adopted," Edward grounded out, looking positively annoyed. Everyone in the room laughed, even his Superior, Komui. "Not my fault I chose this job rather than fulfilling my duties as the prince of Galia."_

_Before the others could even mock him any further, Len and Katherine ran inside. Both were in their pajamas and were grinning wickedly. The boy with light blue hair stared silently as the blonde locks of Katherine bounced when she ran to Edward._

"_Hey Edward, did she caught you off-guard?" Katherine asked eagerly._

"_Hell yeah," He said, turning his siblings at the group of people. "Twins, these are the exorcists. Exorcists, these are my siblings, Len and Katherine."_

_The group stared at the twins, who by the way waved their hands awkwardly before falling limply at their side. _

"_Tim," Allen warned, placing his hand under the blue-haired boy's chin and pushing it upward to close his mouth. "Close your mouth or you'll catch golems."_

_Katherine looked at the boy with curiosity, walked towards him and smiled at him. For all time's sake, he blushed red beet. "Hi! I'm Katherine. It's very nice to meet you."_

"_I—um—huh?" Timothy garbled out, utterly dazed. There were many that slapped their faces in annoyance witnessing the weirdest scene._

"_And here I was, thinking that he was the one with the moves," Lavi mumbled, looking weary. Katherine looked at him with confusion._

"_Introductions will start later and all will—"Komui started until a blood curdling scream was heard from outside._

* * *

Waking up in a room that smells of anesthetics isn't a surprise since I was bloody well pierced by my swords. And did they bloody well enjoy the blood that came out from my wrists.

You see, this is what happened. I was walking to the training grounds with my scroll in my right hand and my swords in the other. Before awhile, the swords started to shake when I was passing a dark and empty corridor. In curiosity, I placed the scrolls on the floor and examined both swords with both hands for better inspection until they just flew out of my hands and passed through my wrists, shaking all the way and causing blood spilling on the floor, making me scream. The sight of blood just terrifies me, after fourth year… ugh, that was very traumatic.

Sitting up and groaning as to why my mouth was dry and that my limbs are dead asleep, I look around to see Edward in a chair, dozing off with his head lolling to the side and drool dripping from his mouth. Oh right, he and his fellow workers ran towards me before I went into unconsciousness.

Looking at my arms only looking forward for bandages, I saw two silver bracelets with water designs and words I can't decipher engraved on each bracelet. There was a single sapphire on the bracelets and when I tried to take one bracelet off, it doesn't get off. It stays there, as if glued to my skin.

At the same time, Edward stirred and sat back up, yawning and rubbing his eyes before staring at me and sighing in relief, standing and sitting next to me. "You okay?"

"Not much," I mumbled, leaning onto him. "I feel like I could burst into flames."

He placed his hand on my forehead and hummed. "But you don't have fever on you," He said suspiciously, removing his hand from my forehead.

"But it _feels_ like I do," I mumble, looking at him. "How many days was I out?"

"About twenty one days."

"Meh, three weeks," I groan to his shoulder. "Anyhow, since when did you give me these bracelets anyway? They won't come off."

"What bracelets?" He asks curiously. I widen my eyes. "I never gave you any bracelets."

"Huh? Didn't you give this to me?" I asked him, raising my hands. He took them and stared at them with horror and amazement until he literally took my blanket from my body, leaving me in my pajamas. "Edward!" I shouted in embarrassment, covering myself with the nearest jacket, which was his lab coat.

"You can walk, right?"

"Wha—of course I can! I'm not stiff for Merlin's sake!" I exclaim before he literally carried me in his arms and ran out the infirmary in a surprising speed. "Edward!" I screamed at him when he ran through the corridors, almost toppling a frail scientist. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Haven't I told you I can walk?!"

"We're going to Komui, then to Hevlaska," He explained slowly, skidding to a halt as Komui came in front of us. I think I felt embarrassed, seeing Komui's amused expression.

"Um, hi?" I say, obviously red.

"Hm, I think that you needed to see me?" Komui asked, a smile playing on his lips. Edward rolled his eyes impatiently and settled me down to the floor—thank you—before pushing me towards the corridor where my room is located.

"Go and get dressed, Meet me by the cafeteria doors after you've eaten your lunch," He ordered before pulling Komui inside his office. "We need to talk, Komui."

"Oh, what did I do now?"

* * *

I slowly changed my pajamas into a lime-green pleated skirt, a white blouse without sleeves, a pair of white socks and my Kelly-green high-tops. I brushed my hair somehow untamed bed hair and gave my bracelets another look, hoping that they've disappeared or something that can't make problems. Yup, they're still there. I heaved a heavy sigh before walking out of my room.

As I passed by the many rooms in the Order, I saw a woman with brown hair, a huge bulky man with headphones and a familiar person, someone I've seen in a book before, standing right outside the cafeteria. As I walked more closely to the group, I gasped, making the familiar person jump and hide behind the lady.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I apologized, bowing repeatedly. The man with white bangs slowly lifted his head. "I just thought that you looked familiar."

"F-Familiar how?" He asked slowly, his Romanian accent showing.

"Well, you looked like Count Arystar Krory," I pointed out. Instead of an insulted or a surprised expression, I received a very sharp-toothy grin.

"I might get that a lot," He said, now shaking my hand with enthusiasm. "I'm his grandson, Arystar Krory the Third."

"Oh, now I get it," I nodded, smiling until his teeth showed. Now that he was grinning wide, I saw that his teeth were really sharp and pointy like a vampire's.

"Gah! I'm s-sorry, Hermione!" He shouted in panic, covering his teeth.

"No, no, your teeth are amazing," I said to him serenely, smiling. "I have read your files from what I was reading back at home and I know that you're not a vampire. Plus, even if you were, you'd be totally awesome."

"Ah, there's the compliment," The woman laughed along the bulky man when Count Arystar smiled again. "I'm Miranda Lotto, Hermione, the Time Exorcist and this large fellow is Noise Marie, the Stringy and Musical Exorcist as I would say. Your brother has told us a lot about you."

"I should have known," I say, smiling. "It's very nice to meet you all. He's a talker, he is. Mum tells us three that he cried for three whole hours when he was born. Speaking of which, where's Edward?"

"He's with Komui at the moment," Krory said, pointing the closed doors. "He's asked us to wait for you here."

"And the twins?"

"I think they're playing hide-and-seek with Timothy," Ms. Lotto explained, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear as we walked towards the dining hall. "You have beautiful hair, Hermione."

"Thank you, Ms. Lotto," I thanked, a small blush forming on my cheeks.

"Oh, no need to call me Ms. Lotto, dear," She shook her head. "Just call me Miranda. And you can call Marie, well, Marie."

"Oh, alright then," I hummed, looking at the dining hall. I spotted the twins playing with a boy with light blue hair before turning to the Count Arystar. "Count Arystar?"

He laughed nervously as he heard the _'Count Arystar'_. "No need to call me _'Count Arystar'_, Hermione. Just call me Krory, like everyone does."

"Like _everyone_ does, he says. Miranda calls you Arystar," Marie chuckled, ruffling my head a bit. Krory somehow just blushes beet red while Miranda just smiled awkwardly.

"Okay then, Krory? I was wondering where the line starts to get some food," I said to him, giving a small smile as my tummy echoes a large roar. Krory smiled and guided me to the line, a group of men with scientist cloaks or either travelling cloaks on their bodies. "Wow, I didn't know that there are many of you inside the cathedral."

"Well, with the daily missions and stuff, it decreases at some point, but here you are Hermione," Miranda says, handing me a menu. Opening out, my mouth nearly went slack. It has everything! From the appetizers to my favourite chocolate ice cream cake! "Is everything alright, Hermione?"

"I think I just found a cure to my head ache," I grinned at her, until I noticed that we were already at the ordering point. Hm, how fast is the line? Anyhow, as I stepped in front of the ordering window, a tanned man with blond-braided hair stepped in my line of view.

"And—wow!" He exclaimed loudly, his face close to mine. Is it me, or is his voice somewhat girly? "What a pretty girl! The second time today, after those blond twins!"

I just cringed at the sharpness of his voice and nodded at him. "Um, I'll have Set B with a chocolate ice cream cake?"

"No problem, sugar! I'm Jerry, by the way!" He shrieked, passing me my tray filled with a bowl of carrot soup, two slices of ham smothered in gravy with a side dish of mashed potatoes, a glass of mango juice and my cake. The dish was still hot, so I hurried to seat with my siblings and new friends. "Just ask me anything and I'll be sure to make it! Enjoy your food!"

"I will!" I responded smiling at him as he waved me goodbye. "Um, Miranda?" I ask quietly as we walk to the table. Lavi was waving his arms maniacally and gesturing to an empty seat next to him. "No meaning to offend him, but is he gay?"

"Shh!" She shushed me, nudging my shoulder. "Don't let him hear you! One time, Arystar asked if he was gay. He got a bad beating and was forced to work with him."

"And my bruises and cuts still hasn't healed," He grinned, already munching on a big turkey leg. "Sorry," He apologized, gulping the food as Miranda glared at him. "The parasite types, such as I, eat more than one should. Like Allen—Allen! Your stack is about to fall!"

Turning my head and facing forward, I gaped at the tower of plates surrounding him. What the hell?

"Oh," I only said, surprised as Allen still munched on some beef.

"Hi, Hermione," Lavi grinned offering me a seat. "Miranda, Krory, we saved you a seat."

"But there isn't anything open but the love seat," Krory pointed out, looking around. There was an eerie silence until Miranda fidgeted nervously and Krory turned into a ghastly shade of red. "Um—uh—what?"

"Marie, if you can," Lavi said, shooing the couple away as I sat between Lavi and a man with long dirty-blonde hair tied in a tail with long bowl-cut bangs. As the couple went with their bodyguard, I felt something wet and hard hit my cheek lightly.

"Sowmy," Allen apologized, still chewing. The man next to me rolled his eyes at him before giving me a napkin.

"Apologies for the immature behaviour this being of what we call an exorcist, has done," He scoffed, his face straight with the slight twitch of his eyes. Taking the napkin and wiping whatever-it-was off my face, I looked more closely at his face. "Is there something on my face?"

"Yeah," I nodded, pointing at his chin. "You have some rice cake on your cheek."

"Oh, sorry," He said, wiping it with another napkin before thrusting his hand towards me. "Greetings, I'm Inspector Howard Link, at your service. You may call me Link."

"Why can't I call you Howard?" I asked only to receive a wince from him. "It's a good name if you ask me."

"I do not want to be called _Howard_. It is my horrid habit, and I have been used to my last name," He grumps, his chin high. "And by saying _'Howard'_ irritates me."

"Hmpf, he only says that when he wants to be formally known," Allen scoffed, crossing his arms before getting a cupcake in his mouth. "He's still trying to keep his title and his little Atuuda in order."

"Hey, Atuuda is a spiritual being that heals people. Just because he eats Timcanpy doesn't mean he's bad," Lenalee defended, flicking a donut at him. Allen caught it with his mouth. "Either way Hermione, what's with the bracelets?"

"I don't know, I found them this morning. It won't come off my hand," I sighed, taking a look at them. "Edward says he didn't give it to me. By any chance, did any of you place them on my arms?"

"No," They all replied. I gave my arm a little shake before proceeding with eating. It was fun, with Lavi holding Kanda as he thrashed his sword in his hand with the face that he wants to kill Allen because he mocked him. Lenalee was laughing with me as Link got irritated and just shouted them off. Finishing my cake—it was heaven, I can tell you that—I stood up.

"Got to go," I smiled, stretching my limbs and back. "Edward and I are meeting someone. We're going to a person named Hevlaska?"

"Say what?" Lavi spurted out his food, looking incredulous. I raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I said I'm going to—"

"We know that!" Lenalee exclaimed, looking more terrified as the others. "But why are you going to Hevlaska?!"

"Um, I don't—"

"Hermione!" Edward called from the doors of the dining hall. Komui was next to him, a straight face daubed. "We need to get going!"

With a last look at the others, I walked towards Edward.


	4. Chapter 3: Dark Steps and Laughter

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

"Edward," I mumble out as we walked inside a dark room. "Where in the Merlin's Pants are we?"

We walked inside a dark room filled with red drapes and lit candles that has the colour of green. It was a rather silent trip, actually. Komui gives Edward a brotherly-worried look and Edward never notices it, since his eyes were kept straight. Len and Katherine spotted us with a boy with light blue hair, probably Timothy, and asked where we were going but Edward just shook them off, making them look perplexed at each other before going towards the cafeteria.

He ignored me, looking up. "Hevlaska! We're here!"

"Edward, I don't know what you're doing, but—gyah!" My eyes widened instantly as a thousand tiny white hands wrapped around my body, lifting me up from the ground. Squirming in my position, I look up to see a woman, her eyes covered with the glowing hands.

"Hermione, this is Hevlaska," Komui introduced, his hands folded on the rails. "She's an exorcist as well as the keeper of innocence."

"O-Oh," I mumble, not even noticing one bit of her movements as she wrapped her tiny hands on both my arms, glowing more immensely than before.

"_Hello there… Hermione… I am Hevlaska… and don't… worry about… the hands… they're like that… hm…"_ She hummed and I noticed that she has beautiful voice. _"She has innocence… I'm sorry, Edward…"_

Edward made defeated sigh and groaned as he slumped on the rails. "I'm going to have a talk Mum and Dad, and I don't care if I am not fit for the crown."

"_But…"_ Hevlaska said it with a disbelieving tune. _"Oh dear…"_

"What? Why?" Edward, Komui and I ask altogether as Hevlaska placed me on the ground, her tiny hands leaving my body except the ones on my hands.

"_She's… an evolutionary type… Komui…"_ She said slowly, her eye-covered face turned towards Komui.

Komui dropped his clipboard, his face looking at Hevlaska with great incredulousness. "No, I forbid it!" He shouted, taking off his hat. "Hevlaska, Hermione can't bear that kind of innocence, she's just too young! Maybe she's just an equipment type or—"

"_She is… neither… parasitic, equipment or crystal…"_ Hevlaska explained. _The bracelets... are already part of her arms... I cannot remove it..."_

"Komui, what _is_ an evolutionary type?" Edward asked loudly, making Komui look at him.

"Edward, an evolutionary type can _kill_," He elucidated, looking at Edward. Edward widened his eyes considerably. "Every transformation sucks the life of the bearer. She can't escape this," He finishes, looking at Hevlaska. "Hevlaska, this is just absurd. She's too young to have this kind of innocence with her!"

"Is there anything I could do to prevent it from going haywire on me?" I asked out before Edward could.

"_Wait…"_ She says slowly, her tiny hands glowing until it shone with the brightest of the bright. I had to close my eyes and waited for a few moments before it dimmed, opening an eye. Hevlaska looked dumbstruck, with her mouth gaping open in surprise. _"It is… not possible…"_

"What's not possible?" Edward asked, rubbing his eyes. "Hevlaska—"

"_I think… she can survive this…"_ She said out loud in a soft voice. Edward choked back and Komui looked as if Death had come early. _"Her compatibility rate… it has the percentage of a hundred and sixty…"_

"Hundred and—? She's fit to be a goddamned general!" Komui shouted, the tiny arms removing themselves from mine, leaving a tingly sensation.

"You okay?" Edward asked, coming to my side.

"I-I'm fine," I managed to say, shaking my head and arms. "Just peachy keen, actually, if you didn't involve the irritating thumping in my head."

"You should be," Edward sighed, hugging me. "Once we get out of here, I'll go and send Mum a Howler on why she put you in here as a new exorcist," He said firmly, ruffling my hair and turning to look at Hevlaska. "Thanks Hevlaska, you're the best."

"_I know…"_ She said, smiling. _"Just remember to always be careful… Hermione… for you will play a great… great role in the future in a new… life…"_

"T-Thank you, Hevlaska," I thanked quietly, giving her a small smile as the doors closed.

"Alrighty," Komui said, clapping his hands together and looking at me. He looked very anxious. "Knowing your mother, the queen, I think that there is a box for you in your room, Hermione."

"Wear those and head to the dining hall," Edward ordered me, kissing me on the forehead before pushing me to the way of the rooms. "I think we might have a mission for you, just to see if you can be fit for the job," I kissed him on the cheek before walking away.

* * *

The clothes were amazingly wicked. Looks like Mum designed the most impressive uniform I've ever seen in my life. As I wore them and looked at the mirror, I'm surprised that Mum did well. She gave me a black turtle neck no-sleeved jacket lined with silver that ends by my waist, a black skirt with a silver belt, a black tube top and a pair of white fingerless gloves. Mum included a black choke-collar with the symbol of the Order in silver in the middle and a pair of leather combat boots that has roller skates underneath that activates when I push the small button on the bottom heel. I also have a pair of earrings that, I think, is actually a speaker.

'_It must be from Komui,'_ I presumed in my head.

"Oh Mum, next time, I'll never bother you again," I say cheerfully, looking still at the mirror before tying my hair into a bun and going outside the room. As I head to the dining hall, I tried not to shout at the scientists as they goggle at me. Slamming the doors of the dining hall open, I was not surprised to see it empty except for the exorcists, Edward, Katherine and Len, and Komui. Katherine was the first one to shot out of her seat and hug me rather fiercely. "Oof!" I gasped as Len also joined Katherine. "Um, guys? A-Air—"

"B-But y-you—"Len and Katherine cried, looking at me with tears in their eyes, even from Len!

"Shush, now I don't want to hear _that_ from the both of you," I said, wiping their tears from their eyes and smiling at them. "Even if I have _this_ kind of innocence, it doesn't mean that it'll be a hindrance to my playtime with others," I smiled, winking at them. Len and Katherine sniffed and rubbed their tears before smiling at me. "There we go… now," I said, placing my hands on my hips and looking at the exorcists. "Is there _any _of you that would say any differ?"

They just looked at me with a surprised look and Lenalee was the first to break out from the group, hugging me with a small smile. "How could you take this all in in just one day?" She asked, half-laughing, half-crying. "Look, even Allen hasn't had a single day accepting that he was alive, heck, he had about three weeks' time!"

"I told you not to say that!" Allen shouted, blushing furiously.

"Either way, Hermione," Lavi cut in, looking relieved. "Does this still mean I can da—"

"No," I said firmly, thumping him on the head.

"But your sister has an affair with—"

"We told you, we're just friends!" Timothy shouted at him, looking very red with Katherine. Edward looked at them both for a moment before pulling out his javelins.

"_Die Timothy!"_ He yelled.

Oh boy, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

"You are absolutely ridiculous," I said to Edward, giving him a punch on the arm as he lay on the bed, his limbs in bandages. We were in the infirmary because Edward surprisingly injured himself by setting a whole shelf of weapons on top of him. "Next time, wait until you've _actually_ trained and perfected your skills with the javelins before you can kick arse."

"But it just fell on top of me!"

"Shut your trap and go to sleep, for Merlin's sake," I groaned, effectively closing his mouth. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"For you," He grumbled. The Head Nurse entered the infirmary and asked me to go out and eat my supper. Why? "Head Nurse, what—oh my god!"

I skipped outside the infirmary, smiling albeit I of what Edward's reaction will be as he gets a human-sized injection to the butt. One thing everyone should know: Edward's deathly afraid of needles.

Humming, I enter the dining hall again only to be pulled in a chair by Lavi. "Lavi?"

"Hey, we're thankful that you agree with this condition, but if you don't mind—"

"You're asking me to show my innocence to you, aren't you?" I continued for him, looking at them all amusedly. "Look, even if I wanted to show you, I don't really know how to work this thing."

"Just say the words pretty boy said," Katherine said, already jumping up and down. "You know, _'Activate'_!"

I stared at the bracelets and thought _'Activate!' _and they glowed white, dimming in a few moments, revealing two swords with jagged blades.

"Fucking hell," Allen cursed in awe, poking the blade. I lifted one up to my eyes and stroked the back of the blade, smiling a bit. "Hermione? Why are you smiling sadistically?"

I just chuckle, a little bit darkly. "It's nothing… but," I looked at him. "I would _love_ to try these on someone..."

"Gyah!" He screamed, going behind Miranda for comfort. "She's going to murder me!"

"Now, what do you have in store for me?" I crooned at my blades, making the others back away. My blades just shivered for a bit before turning into a two-bladed sword and a huge shield. "Not my type but it's very classy."

"H-Hermione, you're scaring us," Lavi stated, stepping back from me. I stood up and glided a single finger on the blade before placing both hands in front of me, the bracelets shivering again and formed two keyblades. If you want to know, keyblades are sort of a rare item for us in Galia. The forgers rarely made these because they need to be bathed in the elements that they suggest, and those are actually tricky to handle. I bet my guts that these blades were bathed in the purest water and casted with magic flames. Either way, the end is rather pointy and it almost poked a hole in Lavi's uncovered eye. The others just scurried back to the end of the table, all shivering with fear except for my siblings.

"Come on guys, I was just messing with you," I laughed, stroking the blade again for it to disappear. It did with a faint whooshing sound. The others sighed in relief. "It's not like I'll turn into a monster and eat your—"

"I'd rather you don't," Komui said from the doors, holding a clipboard. "Hermione, remember the warning Edward gave to you. No using of innocence unless you—"

"—I need it for an emergency or in battle, yes I know," I sighed, crossing my arms wearily. "But in the meantime Komui, is there a mission that I have to do? Like in Prussia for instance?"

Komui's eyes widened and looked at Hermione. "How in the world did you—"

"Let's say that I just know. I'm the smartest witch of my age, you see. I have some tricks and doo-hickeys up my sleeve. And I have been given a small sight for my own needs," I grinned at him, tapping my head before standing at the end of the table. Taking a deep breath, I cart-wheeled, did a back flip and jumped my way in front of him, taking the yellow note in his hand. "Prussia, dead woman. Target of the mission: a small ball pendant."

"Okay, now I want to know how the hell you just did that without even looking at the note," Komui said, stepping right in front of me.

"I just know," I smiled before skipping happily to the corridor, until I remembered something. I looked at Komui and the others. "Ground Floor, second door to the left, is it Kat?"

"Right you are sis!" Katherine affirmed. Giving them one last wave, I skipped off.

* * *

"_How in the name of the president's baggy y-fronts did she know that?" Komui exclaimed, looking at Katherine who just whistled while rocking back and forth with the balls of her feet. _

"_Hey, all that I'm saying is that Hermione has tricks of her own and I might have told her about the rooms. So, no harm has done," Katherine said in an off-handed voice. Len was cheering for her. "Besides, she's a witch. That practically gives her every right to know about these things. When that Voldy-Moldy Voldemort did…"_

"_Well, how about we just… go inside the visual room and see if she's made any progress. I've placed a camera inside her collar so that we can see everything from view," Komui explained, looking at the confused mix of teens and adults and kids. _

"_Might as well, I'm already wondering what that girl could do without her innocence," Krory sighed, following the others. "I think she'll be good about this."_

"_Of course she will kick ass. She's a kid that can kick _anybody's_ ass, that's for sure," Allen sniggered, looking at Kanda whose eyes just flashed in anger. "What? Is it not true?"_

"_Why I outta—"_

"_Behave," Lenalee said loudly, grabbing both their heads and smashing them together. As the rubbed the side of their heads, they entered the visual room with Komui already directing instructions to Reever Wenham. Reever is in-charge of the first Science division. He usually takes all his days' time by working and working and lastly, working. In a few seconds, the biggest television in the room showed the most whitest town ever to set eyes on. Judging from the camera's movement—Hermione was skipping in her way to Prussia, also known as door number 65—and the humming (Hermione was humming)—she was already on her way to the door. _

"_Hermione!" Komui said in the microphone. There was a small movement from the camera. "Hey, it's Komui!"_

"Merlin, don't freak me out like that, Komui!"_ Hermione all the way shouted. _"I think you've just shattered my eardrum!"

"_Sorry!" Komui cheerfully said. "Anyways Hermione, the place you're going to go is—"_

"—Flofty's Enchanted Amusement Park. This amusement park was abandoned and was supposed to be demolished because of the lack of money and the head of the park, Rezikiel Vancosh, uses new girl hires for sacrifices, along with the other clowns that were giving less entertainment,"_ Hermione continued, opening the door to reveal a church. There were many scientists that greeted her. When one asked the password, Hermione said that she was one of the exorcists, showing off her badge and ID and did not know of any password. Because she was so sweet in answering him, that he let her off just this once. As one said that she was going to the amusement park by another mean of transportation, Hermione declined. _

"_Hermione, what're you—"_

"I'm going to apparate," _Hermione said, opening the doors to reveal a cloudy town. _"And they say that it wasn't going to rain,"_ She huffed. _"Anyways, back to the report. He was accused of mass murder, and was asked to go to the court, but he ignored the summons. The latest news of him is that when the Prussia police entered the park, none came back, dead or alive. Witnesses declared that he wasn't just using their bodies for sacrifice, but for food. And that is when the lady, Larvine Escotch, entered the story. Ms. Larvine was a high-accounted spy for the government and was hired to kill Vancosh, but failed. She was out of the amusement park; a long whip inserted through her chest and the words that she said before she died of blood loss was that there was a pendant inside his office, placed in a shrine.

"And that's when the Order interfered that there might be innocence in that place," _Hermione concluded. The exorcists and her siblings were surprised to hear a complete and detailed report of what Hermione is handling. _"Research shows that Vancosh suffered two terrible deaths of his family, his wife Merida Schleid and his two year-old daughter, Rosmertha, before he committed those crimes. The family suffered a devastating fire in the amusement, contributing the deaths of his family. He only made it out since he was telling off a magician to knock off the lame tricks he's shown. Merida was only eighteen by that time."

_There was a loss of transmission from the television as Hermione apparated from the front doors to the gates of the amusement park. _"There is nothing at all freaky about this place,"_ Hermione commented, opening the gates with a kick. _"Hello? A sacrifice is ready to get eaten or burned here!"

"_Hermione, what are you doing?" Komui exclaimed through the microphone. He finally found his voice after the explanation. "Have you lost your mind or something?!"_

"I've got to be creative, right?"_ Hermione defended, walking forward. In no such time, a man in his mid-forties appeared in front of him, a small child holding his arm as well as a woman. _"Hello,"_ Hermione greeted politely._

"Are you our dinner, exorcist?"_ They all said, their heads slightly turning upside down, but it did turn in a full upside down. Katherine and Len both choked at the sight before walking behind Miranda and Krory, the expression of disgust implanted to their faces. Timothy followed them, hiding behind Krory._

"_Oh crap," Allen mumbled, growing paler. "I think I'm going to puke."_

"Surely, I won't make a satisfying dinner. Human meat is partially disgusting, but compared to others, you might as well take a bite, yes?"_ Hermione said with a tune that could make anyone laugh. _"But rather than take a bite, why don't you just put me in a boiling cauldron with milk, sliced carrots, salt and pepper, cabbage and macaroni inside? I'm not fussy on how I'm getting eaten."

_Jaws dropped when they saw this scene. Their Hermione, a smart and very skilful girl, would enjoy a face first of boiling hot soup?_

"How… convenient,"_ The three said in a plain voice before turning into an akuma with three heads, a child's, a man's and a woman's, in a clown body. It looked funny enough, but with the spiky teeth, not so much._

"_Alright Hermione, I think you're battling a level three," Komui said in the microphone tiredly before widening his eyes. "W-Wait, a level three? I'll send you reinforcements!"_

"No need Komui,"_ Hermione said with a smile, activating her innocence. _"I think I'll enjoy a one-on-one action. Should I take off the collar?"

"_Hell no!" Lavi shouted enthusiastically. "I'd like to see your stuff! Go and kick its ass Hermione!"_

"_Don't encourage her!" Lenalee reprimanded, looking at Lavi. _

"Are you talking with your exorcist friends?"_ The akuma sneered, all heads laughing. _"It's as if you can beat us! You're just a starter! If you die, I might go after your siblings next!"

_Katherine and Len flinched. Miranda and Krory cover them as if the akuma was really in front. _

"Alright then,"_ Hermione said with a slight airiness to her voice. The camera tilted to the right, then to the left before steadying itself again, the akuma with a ton of guns already in its hands. _"You want a show you'll never forget? I'll give you a show!"_ Hermione shouted, her innocence showing itself to the television. _"Bring it on you fucking piece of shit!"

_The camera that Allen was holding immediately dropped to the ground, making a satisfying clunk on the floor._

"_She can curse?!" They all asked, incredulous as to why. Even Katherine and Len looked surprised. In a second or so, all they could see is the body of the akuma, and sometimes the background, in which is the amusement park. Komui was staring at the screen, open-mouthed as Hermione sliced the guns from the akuma's body, leaving only its talon-hands and the faces for Hermione to dissect._

"Impossible!"_ The akuma screamed, Hermione finally cutting its hands. _"Y-You're just a new recruitment!"

"Never underestimate me,"_ Hermione said with a sneer. _"Welcome to hell, bastard."

"Wi—"_The akuma couldn't say any much longer as the screen showed Hermione inserting the two blades on the first and third head before pushing it downwards, slicing the akuma in thirds. The others can already hear the panting of Hermione._

"That was easy," _Hermione commented, somewhat sarcastically. _"I'm ready for round two, Komui."

"_Um, Hermione?" Komui asked through the microphone, weariness lacing through his words. "You forgot the innocence?"_

"Oh right," _Hermione mused. As the camera moved, showing the office, most of the exorcists had their bodies sitting on the floor in complete exhaustion. _

"_Okay, no offense," Allen said with a slight shudder to Katherine and Len. "Your sister is a truck-load of scary. She's like a female Kanda, only better. And yes, I emphasize the word 'better', BaKanda."_

"_That's it," Kanda growled before lunging at Allen. As Lenalee and Marie tried to break up the fight, Link just shaking his head once in a while as he writes in his notebook, Komui notices that the screen changed back to the amusement park._

"_Hermione, did you get it?" Komui asked._

"Yeah. The innocence is in here alright. I can feel it," _Hermione cheerfully said._ _As the camera shifted some more (she was skipping again) it stopped._ "Komui, how many akumas did you say there were?" _Hermione asked in confused voice. _

"_I didn't—"_

"Is there by any chance, a kind of fat akuma who can float with an umbrella?"_ Hermione murmured. The camera shifted upward to reveal a fat clown, his milk bottle glasses shining with mischief. _

"Greetings, I am—"

"The Millennium Earl,"_ Hermione finished with astonishment as she looked at the earl. Allen and Kanda stopped their fighting and stood up, surprise and anger surging to their faces. _"You are otherwise known as the First Noah, Adam."

_The Millennium Earl laughed. _"What a very precise introduction, your Highness. I am very thankful to see you."

"What do you want, Earl?"_ Hermione asked out loud._

"I, my dear, am just going to relay a message to you exorcists,"_ The Earl guffawed with his old man voice. _"You see—"

"No, I don't see," _Hermione cut in. _"Actually, we don't want any message. If you're going to announce that you Noahs have already found a new disciple, then that's bothersome for us; if you have found the heart, then that sucks even more. But if you're going to announce that a disciple of yours got married and finally had a child after all this years, then I don't care,"_ Hermione said, almost lazily. The Millennium Earl could only look surprised as did the others watching a scene. She just... talked back without any fear! _"Now if that is actually what you wanted to say, then be off."

"Hm, you have more aggressiveness than the other exorcists than I thought,"_ The Earl mused, opening his umbrella again and floating upward. _"I'll make sure to tell my comrades about your… _choice_ of words."

"Please do,"_ Hermione said. _"But congratulations on the new baby. I hope he isn't like your family."

_The Earl laughed, floating farther away. _"You've got nerves, my dear. I'll keep that in mind. But for now, farewell!"

_The camera showed the Millennium Earl, exploding into confetti and disappearing. They heard Hermione huff in irritation before losing the camera's transmission._


	5. Chapter 4: A Sight for Sore Eyes

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

"I can see why he's hell-bent on killing us, but can't he just, oh I don't know, don't blab about a new baby? Seriously, he should keep that all to his family!"

"Hermione," Edward sighs warily as he signed some papers. "I know you are upset about the Earl's tactics—"

"I think he's dumber than a toddler!" I exclaimed. "I would rather have Voldemort torture me to a devastating death rather than choosing a face-to-face encounter with that excuse for a nemesis. He makes Voldemort look tamed. And that goes just as well for Umbridge!"

It's been two days since I went to Prussia, and by far, it was an irritable forty-eight hours. When I got back from Prussia, all the others were just staring as if I've grown a head or two. I tossed the pendant to Komui and left the room in annoyance. Then came Mum and Dad's reply to Edward's letter and all they said it was for a bit of fun, but Mum blames poor Dad for the lot of it.

_A bit of fun?_ I was impaled by two swords to my hands for Merlin's sake!

"Hermione, I've just been back from a painful injection to the ass and all you can talk about is how indiscreet the Earl is?" Edward asks, amused and annoyed all the same.

"He's a perfect example of a poor-excuse of a thief!" I shouted, making my body lie back on the couch and sighing at the ceiling. "I would _love_ to offer him a piece of my mind…"

"Behave," Edward says firmly, standing up and giving me a clear folder. "Now, I want you to go the library, research about the akuma you've battled and do your report. Every exorcist should give a report after a mission. But since Miranda's in a mission with Bookman, and Krory with Marie and Bookman, I'm leaving you to the hands of Link and Allen. Goodness knows what will happen inside the library."

"Oh, alright," I say, standing up and taking the folder from him. "Where're Katherine and Len? I've never seen them at breakfast earlier."

"I think I saw them playing earlier with Timothy," Edward says after thinking. "They're at the training grounds."

"Thanks Edward," I smile, kissing him on the cheek before going out and making my way to the training grounds. As I walk, I sigh on what day today is. August 20. "Just eleven more days, huh?" I ask to myself, turning left. And as I did, I heard collective gasps from the door that lead to the training grounds. I slowly peeked through the gap of the door to see scientists and finders covering my view. I slipped in and took a few turns until I ended by the bench Link was sitting on, with a full view of why there was a crowd. Len and Katherine were battling Kanda and Lavi in an all-out brawl.

"What in the—?" I asked, aghast at the surprising turn of events. I thought for sure that they were playing hide and seek! "Katherine! Len! Just what do you think you're doing?"

"We're just playing duck-duck-goose until pretty boy refused to chase me, and so did Lavi, so we went into an—"

"—into an all-out brawl? Seriously, Len?" I asked, sitting beside Link, who just writes continuously in his notebook without looking at the brawling four. Len just rolled his eyes at me before striking a kick to Kanda's shoulder. "Hello Link."

"Hello there, Hermione," He greeted formally, now closing his notebook and looking at me. "Are you ready to write your report?"

"I am, where's Allen?" I asked, looking around.

"He's, quite frankly, already inside the library, eating his heart out with some cupcakes that I ponder, is already inside his stomach," He sighed, standing up. I followed him and in a minute, we were out in the corridor. "And I believe he's brought over some more. He is a glutton, Hermione. Do not ever follow his path of devouring every single food in sight."

"I know, after all the plates I've seen him gobble," I say seriously, turning right to see Allen carting a truckload of pastries inside the library. "Oh my…"

"Let's just leave him," Link sighs, rubbing his forehead with wary exhaustion as we entered, following Allen to a table with folders and envelopes stacked in one side.

"You just want to share with him," I said coyly, sitting on the chair he pulled out. Link just rolled his eyes and sat from the other side, facing me. "Seriously Link, you're just like her."

"Her?" Link asked, looking curious before shaking his head. "Never mind what I asked, let's just get to the point. What do you know about the akuma?"

"Akuma is the Japanese term of the word _'demon'_," I started off, recalling what I've read. "The Millennium Earl, Adam, creates akumas from the sorrow of a person. Basically, they are the being formed with a soul, a tragedy and a machine. Akuma are created when a human who mourns over the loss of a loved one, makes contract with the Earl to bring the soul of said person back. The Earl presents the living human with a skeleton made with dark matter and has them call the departed soul of the loved one back. The soul then becoming trapped within the skeleton is forced to obey the Earl's will. Once it's trapped in the skeleton, the soul then '_acquires'_ the body of the one who called it back, using their skin to move around in the human world in disguise. Akumas can develop into stronger akumas if the akuma has killed a huge amount of humans," I finished, smiling at him. He nods.

"And what is the Noah family?" He asks, writing my answer on his notebook.

"The Noah Family consists of fourteen members, one of them already in this room and is a target of the Noah for deceiving them, and is practically disowned," I say, looking at Allen, who just nodded. "All fourteen members have their special kind of ability from their emotion, given by the first Noah, Adam."

"Very good, Hermione," Link nodded, now handing me a folder. "Right, now Hermione, your report is a recall of events. You have to explain every detail of the akuma you've battled—that includes their names—the amount of casualties it has inflicted, and the conclusion, which is how you met the Earl."

"He's a jack-ass," I mumbled, writing what happened two days ago. "That Earl… and who am I to think that he's a smart, mad villain?"

"Hm, you're actually irritated by him?" Allen asked, smiling a bit as he gives Link a huge slice of strawberry shortcake. "Most of us here just want to kill him off the bat."

"More than irritated, and yes, I want to kill him as well," I grumbled, dotting the _'i' _so fiercely that it punctured a hole on the paper. "So badly… I'll chuck him in the fireplace, burn him, transport his icky remains to the garbage truck and burn him again with all his pride…"

"Hey, welcome to the club, Hermione," Allen chuckled darkly. "Everyone here wants him dead, especially this grump."

"Why?"

"He killed his three best friends," Allen said, looking at Link who just slammed his fork straight to the bottom of the plate. "They were friends when they were little. I think one of them is his crush…"

"Not my _'crush'_, thank you," Link intervened, looking sourly at Allen.

"What're their names?" I asked, accepting the fruit juice Allen gives me.

"Madarao, Tokusa and—"

"Tevak?" I finished, amused. Link and Allen looked very flabbergasted. "What?"

"How did you know—"

"Okay, why is there an eagle pecking on the window?" Allen asked out loud, pointing at the window and cutting off Link's question. I turned to see Jeanne, the family eagle, pecking his beak on the window. Removing myself from the seat, I open the window and let Jeanne in.

"Hey there, Jeanne," I smile, stroking his head. As he crooned, I took the letter from his outstretched foot and opened the envelope. It said:

_Dear Hermione,_

_ Mum here. I'm just going to say that your friends are coming there because Edward says that you are lacking in your training. Honestly, your father says right on, but I say continue with your training. They'll be arriving by August 20 at three o'clock in the afternoon. Don't slack off now with your friends, alright?_

_ Good luck!_

_Mum_

_(P.S.: This was your mother's idea, not mine. –Dad)_

I didn't see this coming.

"They're _what_?" I asked weakly, aghast at this letter. "I can't believe this!" I exclaimed, looking at Link and Allen who just jumped. "This was sent about five days ago—Jeanne, did you flirt with the swans again?" Jeanne looked the other way. "Oh Jeanne, I _told_ you not to flirt when there is a message sending!"

"Why is there a bird delivering messages? And what's written? And why is the eagle flirting with the swans?" Allen asked, biting a chocolate cake until he choked as the alarms blared.

"_Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"_ The alarm started screaming. _"All exorcists to their stations immediately!"_

"What in the world?" Link asked, standing up and angrily taking his jacket off as well as his tie. "This is the second time that alarm blared for the month. If this is the Chief's way for making a sense of joking, so help me I'll—"

"Kick his nuts?" Allen finished for him, already activating his innocence. "You did it the other time. Kick him again. Come on, Hermione!"

"Oh no," I said, looking at them and shaking my head as well as raising my hands as a shield and stressing the whole situation. "I think I'd rather not."

"Pardon? Hermione, all exorcists are to—"

"I know, Allen," I said, frowning a bit the ceiling as it creaked. I sit down back. Jeanne had already flown away. "But if you want, I think you should check the air vents; he loves the air vents."

"And in what reason would you say that?" Allen asked, looking confused until the air vent from above broke and crashed onto the table. Link and Allen moved and I just coughed. I hate dust. Link already had his wrist blades out, so no stopping to help _him_ now. I saw Link train, and he wasn't merciful. As I fan out the dust, I saw a very annoying face. I scowled.

"You're on my report, Tokusa. Get off."

The green-haired Mister Thinker just glared. "Hello to you too, Hermione," He grumbled. "Now, can you give me a lift up?"

"I think I'll just leave this to them," I said, smirking slightly and nodding to Link and Allen, who still can't see through the smoke. But before Tokusa could even blink, Link and Allen grabbed his legs and pulled him from the table to the ground.

"Alrighty, hands to your back!" Allen shouted, using his innocence to bat away the dust so he can see clearly. "Now turn your face slowly and repeat after me, _'I am piece of trash_—'"

"Walker, stop your nonsense and just turn him over," Link growled. Allen just smirked before turning Tokusa. Even Link was surprised to see him. "T-Tokusa?!"

"Again, hello to you too," He grumbled. Link made a compulsive movement and placed his blade under his chin. "Okay, okay! You don't have to put your blade _there_ Link!"

"What if aren't Tokusa? The Tokusa _I_ know has already passed away," Link mumbled darkly.

"Link, I know you're upset that we passed away two years ago, but you've got to listen! We're really alive! For real! Well, except for the other two, you know, Goushi and Kiredori," Tokusa replied hastily. "We had our particles removed by Hermione's grandfather, so we're here," Link looked positively alarmed, looking at him if he's lying or not, but seemed to agree with the latter and stood, taking Tokusa's hand and helping him up. "Right, now, Hermione, you're mother says—"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda, that's all I'm going to say," I smirked at him; now hugging him. He laughed and hugged me back. "Where are your other mischievous twin and your two favourite soldiers in the whole galaxy?"

"We had a bet," He whined, taking a cupcake from Allen's stash. "My _mischievous—_though he really isn't—twin went to the underground while my _favourite_ soldiers went their separate ways and took advantage of the bricks."

As the proof, we heard screams coming from the dining hall, the underground facility and the men's bathroom. How scientists scream? I don't want to know. But I do know now that the men are like girls when they scream. And in just a few minutes, few heads appeared at the doorway. Lenalee was arm-in-arm with Tevak, my dirty-blond haired friend.

"Tevak!" I shouted in happiness, running towards her and flinging my arms around her neck. "I missed you!"

"Us as well," Tevak giggled, draping an arm around a happy Lenalee. "And will it bother you to say 'goodbye' when you're leaving? You made me worry for days," She chastised fondly at me. "Plus, I wasn't surprised when Lenalee placed her boot under my chin."

Lenalee laughed nervously, looking at me. "S-Sorry, force of habit…"

"It's her thing, now come here!" I laughed, hugging them both. They both laughed and we just jumped around until Tevak stopped, looking over my shoulder, her hazelnut eyes widening. Lenalee and I grinned at each other before shoving her towards Link. She slightly tripped, but stood straight, not at all looking at Link. Link isn't any good. He was gaping. At last, he shook out of his reverie and took a step towards her.

"Um…" Tevak fidgeted, still not looking at Link. She gave a loud sigh, looked confidently at Link's face before hugging him as well as kissing his cheek.

Link looked ready to pass out. Or he's just frozen in place.

"Ah, there's the weakness I was looking for," Allen said gleefully, giving Tevak a pat on the back before moving next to Lenalee until he was on the floor by a book Link threw at him. "Ouch!"

"Shut up, Walker," Link muttered dangerously. There was a small pink tint on his face that could match Tevak's shorts. He looked at Tevak. "And just when did you let your bangs fall down?"

"Oh sure, I give you a hug and a _'hi'_, and all you give me is a question on why I let my bangs fall?" Tevak pouted, looking at him. Link just rolled his eyes, but hugged her still. He led her to a corner and started talking with her, quietly.

"Ah," Someone sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder. I yelped and looked at a dripping wet Lavi and Kanda, who is uncomfortable because his left arm is being subjected in a hug by a black-haired woman. "It looks like love," Lavi panted.

"Does this," Kanda pointed at the girl. He was getting agitated by the minute. "Belong to any of you?"

"'_Belong to any of you?'_ Come on Yuu. She's not a dog," Lavi panted, looking at Tokusa. His mouth dropped. "W-Wait, aren't you—?"

"The one and supreme only," Tokusa laughed, draping his arm on Lavi's shoulders and giving him a wet noogie.

"Excuse him," Tevak, removing herself from Link, scolded. "He's always like that," Lavi's eyes drifted towards Tevak and his uncovered eye turned into a heart once more.

"Oh gosh! Oh gosh! Oh gosh! She's my type! She's definitely my type!" He practically screamed, blood dripping from both his nostrils and steam coming out from his ears.

"Hey Lavi," Tevak smiled cheerfully. "Sorry, but I'm not looking for romance," She answered, making Link sigh uncharacteristically in relief at this. Lavi's heart-shaped eye returned to its normal way and grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Why is it that every cute, and possibly dateable girl in this order, is bloody taken by an ugly boy?!" He shouted, going to his knees.

"Disregard him," Allen smirked, now looking at Kanda and my other favourite soldier. "Now, BaKanda, who is this cute little friend of yours that's holding you're insanely wet arm?"

"Ask her," Kanda shot back, looking at my friend with great distaste. Alma slapped him on the head. Hard, I might add.

"Yuu, it's me! Alma!" Alma practically whined into his ear. Kanda looked at her with a possibly wild stare. "Oh come on, can't you see my scar? It's just, right here," She pointed at her nose, which left a huge scar across it. Before he could open his mouth though, Allen and Lavi butted in.

"Now that's just bullshit!" Lavi and Allen shouted, pointing at Alma. "Y-You're supposed to be a—"

"—boy? Look fellas, you _thought_ I was a boy because I drank something from the science division when I was still a second exorcist, in which turned me into the human with a droopy anatomy," Alma huffed, offended. I'd be offended like her if they just curse all around like that. Both seemed not believe her. "Oh sure… do you want to see if I have a penis?"

"No!" We all shouted, making her grin. Kanda shouted the loudest, making her cuddle him with upmost delight.

"Now, that's three down," Tokusa mumbled, now hugging me from behind. Really, he does this to me every single time! "All we need to look for now is my idiot of a twin. Oh, by the way Alma, Tevak, you owe me twenty quid."

Tevak sighed in sadness while Alma, on the other hand, looked at him as if they could vaporize him with her eyes before digging in their pockets, cursing as they did.

"Wait, you made a bet? On what?" Allen asked greedily as both girls handed their quid to Tokusa, Alma still cursing and making her way back to their respectful partners.

"On who will find Hermione first," Tokusa smiled. I give him a smack on his arm. "Ouch! You know what? I don't even know why the Queen Marionne sent us here. I mean seriously, if you can't kick ass—"

"She _can_ kick ass," Tevak reminded him.

"Oh yeah," Tokusa mumbled dazedly. And as he did say so, an explosion occurred somewhere down the Science Division. "That must be Madarao."

I remove myself from his arms and took his ear, as well as Alma's and Tevak's.

"Alright, if Komui asks, I blame all of you," I grumbled, walking away and heading straight to the Science Division, my friends already whimpering and saying _'ouch, ouch, ouch'_.

* * *

"_How the hell did she manage to fit two ears in one hand?" Lavi asked out of the blue as they watched Hermione drag her friends to the Science Division._

"_I don't know," Lenalee sighed, turning her head to look at him before covering her eyes. "And you'd better wear some clothes, Lavi, Kanda!"_

_Both teens looked down. Allen roared in laughter as Link just turned his back, muttering to the ceiling with his eyes closed._

* * *

"You do know that I blame you for this?"

"Me? For what?"

"For telling Mum that I'm slacking off," I huffed, crossing my legs. Here we are, inside Komui's office with the four intruders. Madarao—who's more intelligent than his best friend, Tokusa—is a bit huffy, even until now because he got carried in the explosion Komui created and is one of the losers of the bet. His once blue hair was now stained with black.

"Oh come off it, I only said that you've defeated a level three akuma," Edward argued, looking pained and annoyed.

"And do you know what she always says?" I countered, looking at him. He shook his head. I roll my eyes and sigh at him. "_'Pleasure in the job puts perfection in the work.'_"

"One of Mum's quote?" Len asked from beside me.

"Yeah," I mumbled thoughtfully, leaning to Tevak and yawning. "It's a good quote."

"Well, since that I have also received a message from _your_ mother as well as from the Order, these four will work here with their already… _assigned jobs_?" He explained, ending the sentence with complete incredulousness and a bit of enjoyment. "You've got to be joking… is your mother a woman that could have her way any time?"

We Granger siblings nodded. "She's bossy," Len agreed.

"But back for the letter. Tevak, you're already a high-ranked officer!"

"What's her position, brother?" Lenalee asked eagerly, leaning over next to him.

"'_I hereby declare Tevak, third lieutenant of the G.C.A., to be the assistant to the current Inspector, Howard Link.'_," He read out loud. Link looked just as flabbergasted as I did as we all looked at Tevak, who just winked.

"You have got to be joking," Link muttered, losing his composure completely. Tevak just looked at him with a smile that could make any boy weak at the knees.

"I _might_ have pulled a few strings and I am kind of the one who does the writing, and the teaching, and the coo—"

"Okay, she does everything," Madarao said, looking at her wearily. "But she's the best for the job. And I hate the fact that she has a higher rank than me."

"Then that's good. And for your information, the reason I do those things is because of you lazy guardsmen," Tevak huffed airily. "Whenever we leave the field, you always have to leave a grenade or two up front. If a person steps on it without any knowledge, who'll pay for the burial and consequences?" Somehow, Link gave a small smile.

"And apparently, this letter says it that way," Komui mumbled, looking at Tevak with complete amusement. "It looks like Allen's in for another watchdog."

Allen just groaned.

"Continuing where I left off," Komui coughed, looking at Alma. "_'Ms. Alma Karma, second lieutenant of the G.C.A, will resume her position as an equipment type exorcist and will be in General Tiedoll's group for the time being.'_ Hm, really creative," Komui noted, looking at the giggling Alma. "You do know that you're a proving distraction to Kanda?"

"From the moment I lifted him up from the pool," She declared happily, hugging a now fully clothed Kanda for the sake of it. "And I get to share a room with him as well!"

"Say _what_?!" Kanda exclaimed, his going a ghastly red.

"It looks like the queen has also assigned you rooms. Be lucky that we've refurnished all of them last week. Tevak, you stay right between Allen's and Link's rooms, for, ah, _thorough_ observation," Komui laughed, looking very delighted at Allen's and Link's expressions; surprised and red respectively.

"Oi vie," Allen mumbled, his head dropping tiredly to the ceiling.

"Lastly, _'Mr. Tokusa and Mr. Madarao, both from the G.C.A., will work as first-class finders as well as scientists for the Science Division.' _Both of you will stay right beside the rooms of Kanda and Alma because it's close to the training grounds."

"The Science Division won't last with us there," Madarao huffed, still glaring at Tokusa, who just grinned back. "I'm telling you this already. We've blown up a dozen of rooms in Galia, once Tokusa steps in."

"Yeah, we'll make it go boom before you even know it."

"Agreed," Komui nodded solemnly. "So, I'll put you guys under Reever's care (_"Fuck you Komui!"_ Reever shouted irritably from the corridor.) Now Hermione, the letter your mother gave is also a proven diction to the Order. You will be placed in General Klaud Nine's group for the rest of your stay," Komui finished off, folding the letter and tossing it to the pile behind him. "Since it's already five in the evening, I suggest that all of you to go and get your dinner. I heard from Jerry that he's making his special toasted chicken—"

We didn't make him finish as we all practically raced to the dining hall. One thing you should know: Jerry's toasted chicken? It's the best dish you'll ever eat. _Ever._ Trust me.


	6. Chapter 5: Another Day Another Nightmare

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

Here I am again, on another mission. This time, I'm with Lavi and Lenalee, so there's no worry about Lavi hitting on me ever again. Tokusa and Madarao are also here, since they're first-class finders. So all-in-all, we're about twenty people in patrol here in an empty village in the country of Brazil. Mission reports have said that there were a series of disappearances in a particular village, that were so many that the people here had to transfer in another town. n which where we are right now. As we split up in search of anything that could lead us to the akuma, I noticed the tree in the middle of the town swaying. I licked my finger and held it up. No air.

"Hm," I hummed, walking towards the tree. I circled around it and checked every inch until I noticed the smell of corpses from a tiny hole. "Lenalee?"

"Yes Hermione?" Lenalee answered, running towards me. "Have you found something?"

"Sort of," I smiled, picking a leaf from the tree and handing it to her. "Smell the leaf."

"Okay?" She answered, looking quite confused as she brought the leaf to her nose and sniffed. As she did, she threw it away in an instant, a pale green shade filling her face. "What _was_ that?"

"It seems that we've found our way to our akumas," I said, looking at the tree. I noticed the branches twitching and promptly pushed Lenalee out of harm's way before it could attack us. I looked at the tree as it slapped nothing but air. "This tree is like the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts, the tree Harry and I fought with in third year. It's tricky and a handful of irritating, but not impossible to destroy."

"What the hell just happened?" Lavi asked in amazement as the tree stopped its movement.

"Hermione here just found the nest of the corpses," Lenalee mumbled, reaching for her water bottle and chugging the content down.

"That's good then," Tokusa laughed, looking at the tree up and down. "Hermione, there's a hole at the bottom of the tree, so if you can just slide yourself inside and bomb the hole into the a bigger one—"

"Hold up. Are you insinuating that I'm _tiny_?"

"The truth sets you free. Now get inside that hole so we can all do our job," Tokusa urged, not looking at me directly in the eye. I narrowed my eyes at him before looking at the tree. The tree stopped all its movement and I thought that it was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows before running towards the hole, doing cartwheels, backflips and tosses as it attacked me. I gave the tree a kick before sliding myself in the hole. It wasn't a total breeze because it reeked of corpses and wine. I placed my two fingers on my nose, closing any access to the putrid smell.

"_Oi Hermione!"_ Madarao called from outside. _"Do you see anything?"_

"Not yet," I replied, taking my flashlight from my pocket with my free hand and flipping it on. I moved it around a bit before putting it in front of me. The surprise?

_I got a head first of a bloody skeleton. _

"Oh my god!" I screamed, tumbling backwards and falling hard onto the ground. "Of all the things that could surprise me, I get this? What did I ever do to get _these_?!"

"_What? What happened?"_ Madarao asked outside worriedly.

"A skeleton just scared the soul out of me!" I gasped, clutching my heart before kicking the skeleton off its pedestal. "Right, now stay calm and—gyah!"

A flash of red suddenly appeared behind my back and I tried not to move as a gun pointed itself under my chin.

"Alright, who dares disturb my drinking feast?" The attacker growls in a deep voice. I widen my eyes and turn my head slightly to look at my attacker. All I can see was frazzled blood red hair and the smell of wine and cigarettes. Just like him.

_Him._

"Uncle Cross?" I managed to ask before he tried to shoot me dead. He was completely surprised. I managed to see him more clearly when he let me go. All he wore was a shirt, his mask and a pair of pants.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, very surprised.

"What're _you_ doing here?" I retorted, crossing my arms. "Aren't you supposed to be _working_? The last time I heard, _you_ said that you'll look for more exorcists."

"_Oi Hermione, what's taking so long?!"_ Lavi asked loudly from outside the hole. Uncle cringed at the loudness of his voice. I didn't blame him for it. As Uncle tried to say something, I shushed him with a point of my finger before taking out my wand.

"_Protego,"_ I mumbled out tiredly, waving my wand around me and Uncle before pointing it up. _"Bombarda Maxima!"_

Pieces of land and the tree exploded and my comrades scurried away, leaving me and my uncle unscathed. I jump up onto the firm ground, dusting my coat from any amount of dirt. "Is everyone alright?"

"Physically? Yes. Emotionally? no," Madarao mumbled, slapping a piece of wood away from his hair. "What piece of sh—oh."

"Yeah, _'oh'_. I got a bit side-tracked when—_don't you even dare escape or I'll hex you to the next world_," I warned at the man who was walking away quietly, but stopped, stiff as a statue. I rolled my eyes before making another wave of my wand, causing him to stay _really_ stiff as well as making him fall face-first onto the ground.

"Who've you got there Hermione?" Lavi asked, looking timidly at the mess I've made, including my Uncle. "A stray?"

"Ah him, he's just a slimy ball of cur I call my Uncle Marian Cross. He's also my godfather."

"Y-Your _godfather_?!" The finders and the exorcists exclaimed in surprise and horror.

* * *

"And just how many times have you escaped the order?"

"Come on, Hermione, give your man some slack—"

"_Answer the damned question."_

I glared at him for a minute before sighing and sitting on top of Komui's desk, accepting the glass of water my brother passed to me. We are now inside Komui's office, looking at my godfather-who-is-also-my-uncle. He explained earlier that he was underground because he uses the hole to trick akumas into going to him, making it easier. That, and because found a huge case of his favourite wine, Romanee Conti, underground and still up to date.

Blasted excuse, I say.

"Well, I _might_ have escaped about ten times—"

"_The truth,"_ Allen practically snarled from behind him, his eyes bright in revenge. I think I know who Uncle was referring to when he said he's making another boy pay his debts. Poor Allen, having to put up with this atrocious oaf he calls his Master and General.

"Okay, okay. Fortieth time," He sighed, even smiling. My eyebrow twitched and gave him a glare. "And I feel terribly sorry about it!"

"Yeah, sure you do," I mumbled, looking at his wincing body as Allen and I glared daggers at him. "And just _what_ were you doing all these times?"

Lenalee practically skipped to me just to hand me a box-full of bills. I blinked as I looked at the box. Taking a bill from the box I stared at it.

It was a bill from _Bunny Foxes. _And as I looked, it was full of the terms of wine, poker, and… _women._

"Just what have you been doing?!" I shouted, throwing the box at him. "I am going to tell Mum, if you want to know! And you'll pay those bills without any bloody help."

"But—!"

"Without _any_ help, and if I ever hear anything about you asking for money, so help me I'll skewer you with a single ball of yarn," I said firmly, glaring at him. I looked at a fuming Allen and exhaled. I opened my belt bag and took out my tiara I transformed into a bracelet. I took out a diamond and a sapphire from its ridges and threw them at Allen, who looked surprised as he stared at them.

"Are these—?"

"They're a diamond and a sapphire. And don't you even _dare_ pay me back," I grumbled, taking a big mouthful of water. "I've heard that my dear old godfather—yes, I emphasis on _old_, so don't speak if you want it to evolve into a mad asylum prisoner forced to grow old, wither and die—makes his one and only servant pay his debts. And by the look of your eyes, I think that you are his servant."

"Ah, there's her cute side," Lavi noticed, giving Allen a nudge.

"But I think that you might want to earn a little more," I mumbled tiredly as I put my bracelet back in my bag and walked towards the door. "From what I've seen in the box, your debt might be a little more of a billion."

"B-Billion?"

"Trillion if you aren't lucky," I sighed at him before walking outside the room. "Goodness knows what my godfather did. Anyways, it's already close to midnight, so I'm going to turn to my bed," With that I closed the door, Allen's crying muffled by the toughness of the wood.

* * *

"_Hermione! It's four in the morning! You know what that means!"_

"Please let me lie in!" I whined sleepily, putting a pillow on my face to ignore the shouting from outside. And since she doesn't give a damn to which person she interferes, she kicked my door open and removed my pillow, making me blink rapidly at the light of my room.

"Rise and shine, sweetheart."

"I hate you, so much, right now."

"Aw, I love you too," Tevak smiled, helping me sit up and handing me my training clothes. She was already wearing a magenta tank top and a black leather skirt; she also had her hair tied in a ponytail. Currently, she's tying the knots on her boots.

"Where're the other demons?" I mumbled, getting off the bed to stretch my limbs.

"Ah, _them_," She chuckled, smiling at me. "I let them lie in. Those idiots, including Alma, made a bet on who eats a pile of ham the fastest and the most. It's them versus Kanda, Lavi and Allen. They tied, by the way. Needless to say, both groups are in their rooms, trying to remove their stomach pains."

"Good," I said defiantly before changing into my training clothes. Looking at the mirror, I tied my hair into a ponytail before walking outside the room, my duffel bag hanging on my shoulder.

"We might have to wake up Link though," Tevak mumbled. And I noticed that she has a small pink rogue appearing on her creamy cheeks. She noticed my expression and blushed more. "H-He just doesn't want me to get hurt and all…"

"So, he's that elder brother type?" I smiled at the thought of Link being that kind of brother-type as we went down the stairs.

"Almost," Tevak mumbles, now interested in her combat boots. "He's nothing like brother, not that overprotective. He just… _worries _too much for me."

"Really? Why?" I ask curiously as we reach the cold and dark training grounds.

"Well, remember the time I told you how I got that scar on my left arm?" She asked me, placing her duffle bag on the floor as well as turning on the lights. "Link lost me when I got sucked in the Earl's way of transportation, and the next I saw him was when I received that blow from the Earl, causing me to fade," She mumbled, ending the last word with a sigh, making me raise my eyebrows. "At least that's what I remember. I've been having minor memory gaps since you grandparents sucked all the dark matter out of me," She mumbled, shaking her head and slapping her cheeks. "But, I can make him wake up with a good excuse. Our shouting and laughing in here will make them come down."

"Sure, why not? We can wake up half of them when we start," I said brightly, stretching my limbs as I looked at the whole training—oh, no freaking way. "Oh my god, you cannot be serious. Please tell me that those are illusions."

"Your _mother_ is the one who's serious, not _me_. The queen brought this along with our luggage so we can train you better. Come to think of it, I think _'we'_ literally means _'me'_, since I'm the only one here," She laughed lightly but you can see how her right eye twitched when she turned on the first obstacle. All you have to do is to make it at the end of the makeshift laser-filled hallway without getting your limbs torn off or get some nasty burns. "Now, shall we start our training?"

"This is going to make me sore," I groaned, Tevak lightly pushing me to the rays. "Might I say some few words before we start our mayhem?"

"Sure."

"I fucking hate this shit."

* * *

Two hours later, Tevak and I have already sported minor cuts and burns from the devilish lasers.

"You know what?" Tevak wheezed as she clutched her side. "I might have to backtrack when I called your mother sweet and nice; she should be in an asylum for even creating these."

"I most strongly agree to your preposition. Mum needs to have fun in her life, and I reckon she has to do it the nuttiest way as possible."

"Nuttiest?"

"Well, you could think that the whole family is like, nuts."

"Crazy, you mean," Tevak said amusedly.

"Undoubtedly."

"Well, that may count as trivial. She does give us pay," Tevak giggled, placing a bandage on my cheek. About now, I think my hands were wrapped with bandages. "Being a girl may have its quirks. You still don't want to change your mind of wanting to be a boy?"

"Oh, I can't change now. And besides, I'm a princess. I don't get paid. I get pampered," I laughed, chugging on some juice from my water bottle before standing up and scanning the room. "So… shall we do weight lifting or sparring?"

"Sparring," She answered immediately. She looked at my expression and rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, Hermione. Would you rather have a hundred-pound bar on your hand or a small five-hour brawl with the dummies?"

"Alright, alright," I laughed, zipping a bag open and tossing Tevak about ten cloth dummies. "Five dummies for you and five dummies for me, okay?"

"Okay," Tevak said with a grin before tossing them all in the air. I raised my hand and said _'Motion!'_ making them grow into six-foot dummies as they hit the floor, their heads moving towards us.

"You didn't tell me that they've grown _that_ tall," I grumble as one of them stared at me. It's kind of creepy, considering that it doesn't have any eyes. "Alright dummies!"

Tevak choked a laugh.

"Ten of you will try to outmatch us, so five of you will battle with me and the others with her. We battle as experts this time, so rough it up," I said out loud, making the dummies wince before nodding. Tevak and I prepared for battle, which is to say, stance. "You do know that we could actually destroy the training grounds."

"I'll make brother pay for it, since they're missing out!" Tevak smiled before running head-on to the dummies.

* * *

"_Mm… what's that noise?" Allen groaned sleepily as he was suddenly awakened by a huge bang from the training grounds. The stomach ache he acquired last night had faded away now. "What kind of person will… train at this time… of night?"_

"_It's Tevak and Hermione, Walker. And it's already morning," Link said with a wave of a hand as he proceeded to wear his coat. He was already dressed for the morning in his uniform. "I promised Tevak I'll be there. Do you want to come?"_

"_Yeah, whatever… it's six in the morning anyways…" Allen mumbled sleepily, sitting up and stretching his limbs as he yawned. He looked at his bodyguard to see him tying his hair in a ponytail and kept fixing it. He smirked at the sight. "Look at you though, fixing your hair and such… fancy our little Tevak?"_

"_Walker, do I have to put up with your childish behaviour even in the morning?"_

"_Nope, but it is a nice way to start any other day."_

"_I'm sure it is; now the reason I am going to meet up with Tevak is because I promised her I would come. And I will. Gentlemen always keep their promises."_

"_But most of us here aren't gentle—"_

"_Walker, get dressed for god's sake."_

* * *

As we battled with the dummies—seemingly enough, I'm starting to enjoy this; it's not like before—Tevak and I heard the doors creak open. We turned our heads to see Link and Allen enter the grounds, both wearing cloaks and holding two plastic bags.

"Good morning!" Tevak shouted brightly as she kicked the neck of one dummy and punched another to his face. "What did you bring?"

"Breakfast!" Link replied very loudly, placing the bags on the bench. He looked at us with shock and amusement. "Pray tell, aren't those—?"

"Dummies!" Tevak and I said simultaneously, both kicking a dummy on its chest and sending it to the other side of the room.

"If we can't fight, we might as well die, Link! That's why we have dummies!" Tevak shouted in explanation as she hoisted a dummy on her shoulder and threw him forward face-first to the ground, emitting a sickening crunch from the floor.

"Alright! _Finite!_" I shouted and the dummies fell to the ground, stiff and lumpy. We both walked—Tevak limped tiredly—towards Allen and Link. I sat on the ground while Tevak was led to the bench. "I think I just sweated through my other layer of skin."

"So _this_ is what you do every day?" Allen asked me, handing a fruit drink. Link handed Tevak her face towel and a fruit drink.

"More or less," I replied, chugging down the contents of the bottle. Once I was finished, I looked at my drink bottle to see it almost half-empty. "I must've been really thirsty to finish this much."

"I have another bottle for you. Anyways, do you mind telling me what that is?" Allen asked curiously, nodding towards the contraption we had faced before we sparred.

"My white-haired friend, what you are looking at now is a training machine built by my mother from Galia. It's filled with laser beams that can either cut your limbs or give you a four-degree burn. Believe me, I know," I explained to him, a wicked smile on my face. Allen, however, didn't notice it as he still looked at the machine, astonished. "Do you want to try?"

"I'll wait until Lavi and Lenalee get here," He said, eyeing the machine with interest before smiling at me. "How about we eat? Jerry made omelettes, and it's possibly seconds to his toasted chicken. Sometimes, when he's in the mood, he'll put in some rice and veggies in the omelette."

"I'll eat it later. Even after two hours, I'm still not that hungry," I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead and neck with a towel and drinking the last contents of my juice. I stood up and stretching my limbs once more before looking over at Tevak, who's happily conversing with Link while she eats her breakfast. "Tevak?"

She jumped from her conversation and smiled shyly towards me. "Oh! Right! Sorry," She mumbles, going into a shade of red.

"No, continue eating your breakfast," I say coyly, making her face turn into a deeper shade of red. "Besides, you're having a conversation. I can't interfere with that," I grinned at her. Tevak spluttered and Link's face might as well turn red. Allen was snickering at our exchange. I skipped back to the dummies, which all stood up and looked at me. "There's a bit of a delay, so this is a one-on-ten battle, my dear dummies. Bring it on!"

* * *

The occupants of the Order were roused awake because of me. It might be because I threw two dummies onto the wall with a loud and unpleasant crack. Len, Katherine and Timothy were the first to come by, all still in their pajamas. They looked at the dummies with mild curiosity before seating themselves on the bench, handing an amused Link and Allen a pack of large squares with huge numbers. I got a 9.5 when I kicked a dummy with both feet and using a pole to swing myself sideways and kick another.

Tevak, on the other hand, was watching the others get pass the laser machine whilst doing her archery. Lavi, Kanda, Alma, Madarao and Tokusa were the second to come in the grounds. They took one look at me before proceeding towards the laser machine. As I battled, I overheard Tokusa and Madarao daring Kanda and Lavi to make it through without a scratch. Alma rolled her eyes and ignored the quartet as she entered the machine. Now, Alma has already reached the end with a few burns, but the guys are either getting themselves burned or their hair chopped off. Kanda was practically fuming, since only half of his long remained and, to worsen the problem, uneven. Alma was laughing at this.

Edward and Komui came at last, with the older exorcists trailing behind them. They gawked as I punched another dummy in the face and kick the other on his forbidden part before sending it to the other side of the room.

"Er, am I missing something?" Edward asked cautiously as he gaped at the dummies I was too busy battling.

"Not by a long shot!" I answered loudly to him as I wrestled a dummy and with the use of my hands, I ripped the head clean off its body, the fluff exploding with a bit of fake blood, staining my clothes. "Blech, I never thought Mum _would_ put fake blood in the dummies…"

"You know that your mother has… very interesting ideas. I'm clearly not surprised," Tevak explained, trying to put a straight face as Lavi and Tokusa got tangled like a game of Twister. She was failing horribly. "Besides, our training only consists of internal bleeding and breaking of bones. So '_try' _not to finish them off with a twist of the head."

"Well, when you say it like _that_, it makes me want to do it more," I said thoughtfully, dodging a kick and a punch before shouting _'Finite!'_ to the dummies so I can get my weapons from the duffel bag. I rummaged around for a bit and looked at a pair of sharp scissors. I rummaged again to see no weapons and I just sighed at the loss. "At least they're sharp."

I walked back to the dummies to see with Edward and Komui, both wielding sticks and poking the dummies mercilessly with a pen.

And he says _I'm_ the immature one.

"Just what are you both doing?" I asked, trying to make myself seem cross but my amusement was dimming it down.

"Poking it with a pen," Komui said expertly as he turned the dummy onto its back and started poking with vigour.

"You do know that when I come close, they come alive and try to kill you right?"

"No…?" Sadly, the dummies were already standing and looking at me for instructions.

"Dummies—"

"_Hermione don't—!"_

"_Return to easy mode! These two will be your newest battle buddies! Attack them without mercy and don't let them get away!"_

I laughed with the others as the dummies chased Komui and Edward all around the room, and the most amusing part?

Both of them were screaming like girls.

* * *

**A/N: Though there aren't many reviews on this story, I would like to thank those who _did_ view my story and _favourited_****it**.** I know, the story may seem a bit far-fetched, with Hermione cursing and all, and with Tokusa, Madaraoa and Tevak returning from the dead, but everyone must know even one curse word in their lives, right? And this is practically my first go at a fanfic/story.**

**Thanks again, for the views! I hope you guys enjoy what I'm writing. :D**


	7. Chapter 6: A Day Goes By

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

I silently sobbed into my pillow as the suns heated rays light the room. Why?

Today was first of September. In about ten minutes, the Hogwarts train will be leaving Platform 9 ¾.

The eleven days of hectic events couldn't stop me from being dreadful, even if it involved a drunken Krory and a naked Bookman. No, that wasn't Lavi, but he is his mentor. He was rather old, looked like a panda and has an atrocious yet very amusing hairstyle. I was just lucky that Edward covered my eyes so I couldn't witness the episode. I've also met a Chinese man, Chaoji Han. He's an exorcist with supreme strength. Heck, he carried ten tables to the laboratories with only a finger.

Ever since the sun rose, I locked the door so that no one will bother me. Earlier, Len and Katherine were trying to make me go down the cafeteria and get some breakfast, but I just couldn't get myself to work properly. The others tried as well, even the scientists. They would bomb my door, but I know it won't budge because I placed a locking spell. I also placed an invisible wall behind it. They also tried my windows, but I closed the curtains and a simple spell so that all they can see is an unbreakable wall.

The letter that I've sent to Ron made it out okay. And he delivered me his reply just two hours ago. This was the reason I burst into tears. It was a sort of funny yet very depressing for me. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hermione, its Ginny here! I'm writing the first part because my annoying brother you call Ron can't make out the few words he was thinking._

_**I was not! I was just—washing the dishes, that's all!**_

**Washing the dishes? That's not a good excuse at all Ron. Hey there Hermione, it's Harry. God knows where you are but hell, we miss you a lot. **

_**And it was hard getting those O.W.L.'s done. I mean you without us are like, getting stranded on Snape's oiled up hair.**_

**More than that, actually, but anyways, we managed to get our O.W.L.'s in tip-top shape. Who knew Ron could just be as hard-working as you are when he's alone? He managed to get an E on his Potions.**

_These dunces just didn't know what bit them, Hermione. Maybe in a few more months, they can be called the smartest wizards of their age. Except for Harry though; his 'the Boy Who Lived' title isn't giving him any help at all. _

**Gin, isn't that too much information? What if Hermione rushes up here from a faraway place, just to nag the press to stay away from—wait, never mind. That's actually a good idea…**

_Ignore him. Anyways Hermione, do you know who I have a relationship with? If you guessed Harry, then that's correct. He's still an idiot sometimes, but hey, I can't deny that he's a good kisser. He should be too, because I'm much a better girlfriend than that Chang woman. At least I don't cry in a bloody second when Harry snogs me…_

_**It's nice of you to speak your relationship here, Gin. Real smooth. You even got Harry paralyzed from embarrassment.**_

_Ha, ha, Ron. Very funny. Witty, even._

He's even witty to save some food.

Or any particular object that Hermione is in.

_**So not true!**_

True as hell!

_Alright, so the twins entered the letter. What a surprise? I don't think so. I hope that you're used to their antics._

Now Ginny, that's rude.

Yes, very. Do you want mother to know that?

_Shut up and go back to doing your jobs. Speaking of which, did you know that these two flew out of school before Umbridge punished them for leaving a swamp on the fifth floor? Umbridge went bonkers. Since they left, some students—even Slytherin joined in the fun—started to put pranks to see who the next trouble maker-in-chief is. Or are. Whichever really. _

_**Anyhow, she's gone now. Ever since Lee Jordan and Hagrid pranked her into going to the forest to look for a missing first year, she's off her rockets. You should have seen her, Hermione. She ran back to the castle with a horde of centaurs screaming like a banshee. And that was about, what… eleven in the evening?**_

**Yeah. Who would've thought she was scared of half-breeds? **

_Apparently, none of us. But watching her go before the term ended did make me happy. I mean, there's no colour pink scaring us in the hallways anymore. No more vomiting or headaches once she's in Azkaban. Did I tell you that she was proven guilty by helping the Dark Lord last, last year?_

**There's my girl, always looking on the brighter side of things. **

_**Ugh, you know that's just plain weird coming from you, Harry. **_

For a start, I have to agree with IckleRonniekins here.

Same.

_You guys are a pain in the arse. And I'll have you know, Hermione agrees with me._

_**How in the hell can she agree with you when she isn't even with us?**_

_Sure, and have you contacted her lately? No. And Viktor Krum has a tattoo of Hermione by his bum._

_**Ha, ha. You can snicker all you want, but you can't rid the chocolate frogs from me. **_

**How the hell did chocolate frogs enter this conversation? May I remind you that we're writing a letter? **

_**I know, but I was hungry at the time… **_

_Ron, focus. The paper's already half full. Better get some things in here. _

Well then, what are we waiting for?

Let's finally fill this up with bright ideas! Like for new prank toys!

Yeah!

_**Shut it. We are not placing ideas for prank merchandise here. Hey Hermione, Fred and George are really immature don't you—?**_

We'll show you immature!

_**And they—started—kicking—okay, now that's below the belt! Take that! And that!**_

**Well, Hermione they're now playing a game of kick—war—at the mome—will you stop it!**

_Well, we were magically writing this at the table, but now the paper is on my lap. These sods are just plainly irritating, aren't they? Anyhow, I know I should've put this on the first part of the letter, but we got carried away: everyone is missing you like crazy. Dumbledore's Army is missing their favourite second-in-command. The professors are missing your enthusiastic participation in their classes. Ron (well, you know my brother) missed you the most from all of us, because you mostly help him with his homework or something more. Just a sec. Ah there we go, that should keep them tamed._

_**You just dropped two sacks of sand on our heads. And why did Harry only get one?!**_

**Gin, I am your boyfriend, but aren't you going a bit too far?**

_A bit too far? Are you saying that I'm remorseless, Potter?_

**No! That's not what I meant—**

_That's it. Sorry Hermione, but I have to go. Don't you sneak away Harry James Potter! You and I will have talk up in my room._

_**Oh gee, he's so in trouble… she's got his ear in her hand and is starting to pull him up the stairs. I would feel sorry, but I'm enjoying this too much to stop it. Fred and George already followed the two, Extendable Ears in their hands as went up, which means I get to close off this letter. **_

_**So, be safe, okay? I don't want you to just suddenly break a limb, lose a limb or worse, die. Enjoy your new piece for the charm bracelet I gave you and, like I said, be careful! **_

_**We miss you a lot, 'Mione! And Hogwarts misses you too! **_

_**Hugs and lots more, **_

_**Your friends and your other family**_

_**P.S.: The next charm I would be sending you on your reply is something that you love to eat. It's very sweet, and you sometimes eat it in class.**_

He gave me a witch hat charm with my initial engraved at the back.

The clock chimed and I was left to sob on my bed. My time is up.


	8. Chapter 7: The Darkness in Light

_Katherine's POV_

* * *

"Okay, we _have_ to do something for her," Len announced desperately inside our room. Unfortunately, we have to share a room because my dear elder brother said that if we were to separate, that would cause an Armageddon. Prune, but hey, I did missed him a lot. I was sitting on my bed as Tim lied on Len's bed, Len pacing in front of us.

"Gee, that took you a long time, didn't it?" Timothy asked sarcastically as he flipped one of Len's comic books open. Timothy is the kind of guy that I prefer to have around with. He has hair of the lightest blue, a gem on his forehead that he usually covers with a bandana and is probably five inches taller than me. He's about eleven years old, but I'm turning eleven by October, so what the heck?

"But Len's right, Timothy, even if he _is_ a pain in the ass," I sighed, looking at the ceiling. "What time is it?"

"It's two minutes before one in the afternoon," Timothy answered. "Hermione hasn't eaten yet, has she?"

"The train left three hours ago…" I mumbled, still looking at the ceiling. "And yes, she hasn't eaten yet. This sucks."

"Terribly," Len agreed, a little wistfully too. "I miss the red train and the brooms and those owls and cats…"

"You miss everything, so shut your mouth," I grumbled, turning sideways and looking at Timothy.

"So, your sister's really a witch, huh?" Timothy asked, looking at me. I nodded back at him. "It's a waste that she couldn't go… I wish _I _could go…"

"We too, but we tried it and we ended up getting grounded for two months," Len mumbled, looking absentmindedly at his cork board. Our beds were separated by two bed drawers, so we have one half of the room.

He stared and stared and stared until his eyes lit up. With force, he opened his closet and started to rummage around.

"And _what_ do you think you're doing?" I asked, grumbling as a stray telescope soared over my head. He ignored me as he shoved a box towards Timothy. Timothy stumbled back a little, but he managed not to let the box fall. Len started to rummage again, more objects flying everywhere. I got off my bed and looked over his shoulder. "Isn't the box you gave to Timothy full of the stuff Sis sent us when she was in Hogwarts?"

"Yup, and we, my dear sister are going to use this to decorate the dining hall," He said proudly, giving me a box. I promise I will exact my revenge on his thigh. I swear.

"I can't believe you've managed to fit these in our trunks," I said, shaking my head in fascination.

"Sis gave my luggage an Undetectable Extension Charm. I also brought your books, so don't be mad," Len winked at me. I'm now aborting the revenge mission.

"Even our favourite toys?"

"Mr. Snuffles and my _'whack-a-human'_ hammer are in here."

"Brilliant!" Timothy gasped his eyes full of excitement when Len mention the _'whack-a-human' _hammer. I felt heat rushing up my face as he smiled energetically at me. I managed to smile before Len banged the door open, a box of his own already in his hands.

"Well? Come on then! We have to tell our plan to Komui and the others!"

* * *

In a matter of minutes when we left our room, Tim and I were panting as we leaned heavily on the wall.

"I can't… _believe _him," Timothy panted as we grabbed some air. "Len's too fast…"

"You should see him when he's on a marathon," I panted, breathing heavily before resuming our run to the office. Lucky for us, it only took us a few turns to see Komui's office. As we reached the doors, he was already explaining his plan to Edward and the others, his arms flailing wildly.

"—so we just chip in some torch-holders, place the tables in three groups, and recreate their uniforms! It'll be a huge way to cheer her up!" Len finished enthusiastically. He looked around for the others expression until he landed his eyes on us. "There you are! Where'd you go anyways? Secret rendezvous perhaps?"

I walked towards him, dropping the box on the floor as I did. I stared at him for a long time before whacking his head hard.

"Ow!"

"That's what you get for leaving us," I huffed, crossing my arms irritably. "I'm telling Emilie, so you should be prepared when the reply's back."

"You wouldn't," He took a step back, his face clearly showing horror. "S-She'll hate me for _months_!"

"Yes. You wouldn't like that now, would you?" I looked away from him as I scanned the room. I saw them twitch. "Does everyone agree with Len? Or should I blackmail the lot of you?"

"N-No! We agree!" The men of the room answered quickly.

"Absolutely!" Lenalee and Tevak and Alma said together, clapping their hands in delight.

"We'll ask Miranda when she's awake!"

"Why?" Timothy asked.

"She came in earlier with a headache. She's being held in the hospital for the time being," Komui said amusedly, looking at one of those telescopes Sis hates. "Krory's with her right now. He was in a right state, he was. When he heard that she was in the clinic, he ran and stayed with her."

"Good, then the both of them would be the first to marry," Timothy nodded. "That is, if he has the guts to ask her out on a date."

"Agreed," Komui nodded. He took out a hammer from his lab coat and raised it high in the air. "So are we ready to build a Komurin—Ow!"

* * *

"Move it a little more to the left, Madarao!"

"No! Move it to the right!"

"Left!"

"Right!"

"_Left!_

"_Right!"_

"Will you both make up your minds?!" I screamed at the top of the ladder Madarao was moving. Allen and Kanda were both arguing again and I'm in the _middle_! So is Madarao. "If I fall, so help me I'll kick your arses all the way to your graves!"

"Just place it there, Kat," Timothy said from down, beaming. I placed the torch-holder, screwed it in place and returned back down, sighing in relief. "You okay?"

"Better, thank you," I sighed, walking with him as we went to the next one. Kanda and Allen were still arguing. Damn them.

"How about you just help Lenalee and the girls with food and clothes?" Timothy asked, looking at me with confidence. "I'll take your place."

"O-Oh," I managed to say before he took the holder and went to the ladder. "Thank you, T-Timothy!"

"You're welcome!" He yelled enthusiastically, already climbing the ladder.

'_Oh gosh,'_ I thought to myself, walking away from the ladder and heading towards the table Lenalee and Alma were. They were both making streamers from strips of red and gold. _'He's really giving me a heart attack…'_

"Hi there, Katherine," Lenalee greeted enthusiastically at me as I sat down next to her and immediately banged my head on the table. "I thought you were—oh, Timothy, huh?" She snickered.

"He's driving me completely insane," I mumbled weakly. "Like, _'love'_ insane…"

"Well, you're in your tween years. It's not bad to have a crush," Alma chuckled. "Take me and Yuu for instance. I loved him when we were eleven and still now. Maybe, you and Tim will get together."

"If he manages not to fall," Lenalee giggled, hugging me.

"Oi, Katherine!" Len shouted from the other side of the room. I looked up and turned my head. "How many Acid Pops should we multiply?"

"Wait right there!" I shouted in reply, getting off the table. Lenalee and Alma gave me looks. "Haven't you guys heard of Acid Pops?"

"No," They said cautiously.

"Well, don't try it if you don't want your tongue to have a hole," I chuckled before jogging towards Len. As I reached him, he had two items in his hands, one the box of Acid Pops, the other Drooble's Chewing Gum. "How about we just multiply the whole lot of candies she gave us? Quicker, but extremely dangerous."

"That's why I added the fireworks," Len grinned. I shook my head at him in amusement. There were only a few things I agree with my twin, and this is one of them.

"Kat, Len," Edward said, getting our attention. He looked very when he walked towards us. Jerry, the cook, was trailing behind him, holding three cookbooks in his hands. "Are positively sure that you want these recipes done?"

"Completely positive," We smirked at him. He paled even more.

"Don't worry," Len assured Edward, patting his back. "We heard—"

I continued for Len, "—that their meat pies—"Edward's face was becoming priceless.

"—and cockroach candies—"

"—are extremely delicious," I finished, me and Len now arm-in-arm with each other. Yup. That's twin love for you.

"Then I have to hunt for cockroaches! Shouldn't be too hard," Jerry laughed, clapping his hands in delight. Edward gave him a queasy look as Jerry skipped off, hugging the cookbooks as if it were his teddy bear.

"If you cause food poisoning, I'm putting the blame to you, alright?" Edward said very seriously at us.

"Come on, those cockroaches just tasted like chicken. Caramelized chicken, actually, but that's not the point," Len waved it off. "Is Sis still not out of her room?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. She's possibly sleeping or just crying," Edward sighed, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "Ugh, I can't believe that she's so upset. She hasn't been this upset before," He mumbled angrily. "But to be honest, I'd be upset too I won't be going back to that school—and just what're you two hiding from?" He asked in exclamation as we both scurried under the table. Timothy was already there, grinning and trying to smother his laughs. "This isn't the t—"

He was cut off by a huge explosion from the copy machine.

Ah, the screams and sizzling are like music.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"Edward? Can I just say that you have a hell of twins?" Allen complained as I take off my singed jacket. "And that wasn't meant to be a compliment."

"It wasn't _supposed_ to be," I groaned at the table. Five minutes after the acid attack, as well as the showering candy, we all took off after Len, Timothy and Katherine, planning to put them all in cages. Everyone agreed and tried, but how they reached the ceiling, I really don't know any more. "I told Mum that they should stop after Hermione," I looked up and stared as they started playing tag. "Just what do you think you're doing now?"

"We're hanging the streamers!" They laughed, going the other way, then the other. I noticed now that streamers of red and gold, blue and bronze, and lastly, yellow and black were hanged at the ceiling.

"This is why I should have stayed in that law school," I muttered, rubbing my temples in exhaustion. "But, it just bore me to death," I mumbled to myself, silently thanking that I did actually quite like it, before looking at the table. "At least those _rattlesnakes_ aren't here…"

"What rattlesnakes?" Komui asked as he sat next to me, a can of juice in his hands.

"Those pesky Slytherins in Hogwarts," I grumbled, looking at him. A sudden course of anger surged within me. I took the kitchen knife at arm's length and stabbed the table. "Just because we're _muggle-blooded_ doesn't mean we're filth."

"Muggle-blooded?" Allen asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Non-magic folk," I explained. I continued jabbing the table with the knife and cursing at the dent I've made on the knife. "You know what? My mind is in one hell of a tornado right now…"

"Tornado, huh?" Lenalee asked out of the blue, her voice completely weary. "That's what Katherine made us go through earlier."

"Agreed. I think everyone thinks that…" I assumed before hearing a loud thump from one of the other tables.

"Aw come on, Edward," Len piped up as he climbed on my back. Ah, so he fell. "They made up, you know. Draco had his time of torturing an heir of Galia and went on apologizing to sis before she left."

"Still doesn't mean that I can't bludgeon him with my bare hands," I mumbled, looking at him with great irritation before he shoved a box under my chin. As I shake my head, my vision became clearer and I regretted it in an instant. "Len, not _those_ again!"

"Come on, Edward, don't be a sissy. They're just jelly beans," Komui laughed, patting me on the back. "Here, let me try—thank you Len," He thanked, nodding at Len who just gave him a grin that represents trouble. He just gave him a darkish brown bean. "Alright this, I think, is chocolate. Look," He popped the bean in his mouth. "See? There's nothing wrong he—"

He vomited his lunch on the floor.

"Are you okay, brother?" Lenalee asked worriedly.

"That wasn't chocolate, wasn't it?" Lavi asked, smiling albeit this dreadful scene. Tevak had gotten her eyes covered by Link, so, meh.

"You didn't give him dung, did you?" I asked amusedly, tossing the fruit juice to Komui. He opened it with frantic movements before shoving the whole drink his throat.

"I actually thought that it was burned leek," Len said, amusedly looking at Komui. "Sorry 'bout that!"

"Can't you give me the pleasure of shoving every damned bean he's got in the box in his mouth?" Komui asked murderously.

"Not at all, be my guest," I said, taking the box from Len and giving it to him. The amusing part of this is that Komui is practically throwing the beans, the acid lollipops and everything that disgusted him at Len.

"What did he feed him?" Krory asked with interest, grabbing an identical box and looking at the item. "_'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans'_?"

"And when it says every flavour, it really means _every_ flavour," Alma nodded, popping a red one in her mouth before spitting it on the floor. "Ew, I got blood."

Then, all of the sudden, everyone started popping jelly beans in their mouth.

"Soap," Lenalee said, sticking her tongue out in antipathy.

"Mud," Allen said with a hint of revulsion.

"Blech, I think I got shampoo," Lavi said with distaste.

"Tch, I got mayonnaise," Kanda grumbled, looking infuriated.

"Vinegar," Tevak twitched, hitting the sour flavour.

"I believe that I just got the salt bean," Link muttered before gobbing it out of the window.

"Good for you, I think I got uncooked meat," Tokusa mumbled until running away in search of a trash can.

"Beats you though, I got rotten fish," Madarao coughed until he followed Tokusa.

"Ew, I think I've got wax," Miranda winced, closing her eyes.

"Yuck, I got liver," Krory muttered, looking down.

"Hm, is this broccoli or stringed beans?" Marie murmured, looking confused.

"Crap, I got raw egg," Chaoji mumbled, his lips pursing.

"Yuck, I think I just got beer," Timothy said with a disgusted face.

"_I _got liquorice," Katherine grinned, a smug face plastered. Everybody groaned. "The trick is you have to find the _pretty coloured_ ones. Look here," She fished out a bright blue bean and tossed it to me, in which I captured with my mouth. "The verdict?"

"Bubble-gum," I said with a grin. I checked my watch and jumped out of my seat. "Crap guys, we only have like thirty minutes before she'll wake."

"And just how do you know that?" Kanda asked, still drinking water to remove the taste.

"Hello? I'm her brother?"

"Ah, right. And we're all idiots."

"Glad you finally noticed."

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

I stretched my arms and legs as I woke up, blinking slowly as the last lights of the sun fade away to be replaced with darkness. Looking at the clock I've placed on one of my book-filled shelves, I put a pillow in front of my face and groaned. Six o'clock. They've just arrived at school.

"Don't even dare mock me with those hands of yours, you selfish clock," I grumbled, glaring at the clock. I tried to fall asleep again but I felt something poking my legs. Sitting up, I removed the intruder to see it was just a letter. Ron's reply? I looked at the front to see it addressed to me. Blinking my eyes to remove the sleep and see it clearly, I opened the envelope. I took out the letter and read:

_Hermione Jean Granger,_

_You are cordially invited to attend this years' feast at the dining hall. Please wear the clothes that we have brought to you and placed on your desk table. We will wait for you at six o'clock._

_From yours truly,_

_Professor Edward Granger (Mad Warlock of the Century, Crazed-Head of the Wizengamot, Former Buttercream Muffin-Eating Champion, and Self-Proclaimed Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcrazy and Winsane)_

My frown turned into a straight line at these words.

"What the hell?"

* * *

"_Alright everyone! Places!" Edward shouted as he looked at his watch then the doors. "She's coming already!"_

"_And just how in the world do you know that?"_

"_Because I just know stuff. Now, it's best that you all go to your assigned seats!" Edward ordered as Len and Timothy started to chase each other. "Oi! You two! Stop it and go back to your—don't you even dare do that aga—that's it!"_

"_We'll show _'the finger'_ whenever we want to!" Len shouted gleefully, Timothy running with him. "And did we tell you that your beard is the silliest thing we've ever seen than our grandmother's knickers?"_

"_Why I outta—"_

"_Will the three of you behave for Pete's sake?!" Tevak ordered, grabbing their hairs and pulling them to their respectful places. "If you want to recall, we're doing this for Hermione. I want all of you to go back to your seats or so help me I'll puncture an arrow to your vital regions."_

"_Alright, we get it," Link calmly pulled her back to her seat. Tevak was oanting slightly at her outburst. "Now, never scream again because it is very disgruntling and sad."_

"_And why do you use the expression sad?" Tevak asked, turning to him with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because from you, it's like Winnie the Pooh screaming at you for stealing his honey," Madarao grinned, looking at her still huffy face. _

"_But I'm not—"_

"_Sure you aren't. But in any case, you're like the sweetest girl in the bunch. Compared to Lenalee, you are quite forgiving and yes, that also means you love to obey the rules," Tokusa mumbled, the glass full of violet liquid hitting the table with a soft clunk. "Besides, you are like the _total_ opposite of Howard."_

"_Just how many times do I have to tell you not to call me _'Howard'_?" Link groaned uncharacteristically from his hands. "And I'll have you know that we _do_ have some _things_ common."_

"_The amount of times I've been kicked in the ass by Captain, Hermione and your assistant. In which sums into two hundred and forty eight times. And sure, let's go with that, _Howard_," Tokusa laughed, earning him a smack on the head by Tevak. "Ouch! What was that for?"_

"_For being a smart but an idiot at times like this," Alma and Tevak said in an off-handed tune that could make everyone laugh. In which it did. _

_We laughed so hard that we didn't even notice both doors being slammed open by a dishevelled student._

* * *

Opening the doors, I gasped at the sight.

I stared at awe at the candles they've levitated up in the air—probably the courtesy of Marie—the three sets of tables they've lined up. The three house colours were hanged on the ceiling, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. The array of students and professors were dressed in completely blew me out.

"My dearest sister," Edward announced out loud from the long table, shutting everyone up. All customized professors were seated in front with a long table. "You are fifteen minutes late. Now, you shouldn't be late, it is very unbecoming of you—"

"And just how will I do that when you've just made me cry more?" I grinned tearfully before running up the platform—yup, I was that energetic—jumping on top of the table and flinging my arms around his neck so hard that the chair he was seated on fell backwards. "I love you so much right now!"

"How can you resist?" He laughed weakly as I sobbed on his shoulder.

"I think I family hug is in order here," Komui grinned from up top, his black robes swaying as he looked at the crowd. "Alrighty, Katherine! Len! These two need more love!"

Not before long I felt two other burdens crushing my back. We sat up and laughed as I grinned at them, my dishevelled state perhaps not noticed as we all snickered.

"Okay, okay, enough crying here," Edward smiled as he kisses my forehead as well as rubbing my head with his hand. "You shouldn't lock yourself inside your room, you know. We can't just let you die out of starvation and depression."

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," I chuckled, now being helped right up by the twins until both hugged my waist. "Oof!"

"We promise to give you a scene like this if you are always depressed!" Len shouted playfully.

"Or maybe books in case you get bored," Katherine added as an afterthought.

"Alright then," I grinned, my smile widening more as I stared at the costume-clothed groups in front of me. "You did a spectacular job!" I gasped in amazement as I went around the long table and looked at the tables. "Let me guess what you did here. All the Ravenclaws are the scientists," The group with the bronze and dark violet ties guffawed and slapped high-fives with each other. "The Hufflepuffs are the help," Jerry clapped his hands in delight along with his crew, the nurses, and the cleaning troops. "And lastly the Gryffindors are the exorcists and the finders. Correct?" They all nodded. "And need I ask about the absence of the Slytherins?"

"Nope," They all chorused. I laughed happily and hugged the first one in my reach, in which is Lavi. "Thanks so much, all of you."

"Well, that's us…" Lavi said slyly, grinning like a playboy. Lenalee pulled me away from Lavi's clutches and made me sat next to her.

"Be good," Lenalee chastised to Lavi, who was still smiling like an idiot.

"Sis! Sis! Did you know that Len showed the _finger_ to Edward?" Katherine all the while screamed as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Ah, I don't care right now. I'd rather have him flash that thing around the room rather than not enjoying this time," I said, smiling. Len looked at me in awe before kissing me on the cheek and running around the room, his hand high up in the air.

"Lucky bastard," Edward muttered out loud through clenched teeth. Komui, at his side laughed.

"But speaking of the feast, where is it?" Allen screamed, looking around.

"Allen, the feast isn't ready yet. Do you know how much time it takes to capture a hundred cockroaches?" Lavi asked, mildly amused as he started thrashing on his seat. Uh-oh. Somehow, this is not the night for Allen.

"I don't care if it is prepared or not, I want some grub!" Allen shouted in anguish before literally jumping on the ceiling and started to crawl directly to the kitchen.

"He's Spiderman?" I asked in amusement and surprise as he continued to crawl.

"I don't care if he is, shoot him down, Madarao!" Lavi shouted hurriedly. Madarao whipped his guns out from his pockets and started shooting him down. But alas, Allen kept avoiding the shots, even hissing like a dragon.

"Let me," I sighed, but smiling albeit myself. I stood up from my seat, took out my wand, and made a swish and flick movement that made Allen float miserably in the air. In my mind, I remember a troll getting a huge bump on the head by a floating club and smiled to myself.

"Ooh, you used that Levitating Spell," Edward nodded in appreciation as I made Allen slowly float back to the table, in which a plate of brightly coloured beans waited for him.

"Now, eat this—"I tried to say until a stinging pain erupted on my head, making me fall to my knees in clear surprise. Len stopped running and held a pillar in complete pain and concentration as Katherine screamed. "S-Stupid mi—gah!"

Images started to fill my mind, images of a town that looked so like the town outside… people were running… women were screaming in fright as they tried to make haste with their children… and the creatures… they were… _oh crap_. The pain disappeared instantly as I knew what was happening, my eyes focusing on the floor.

"What was that?" Edward asked worriedly, heaving me on the table as he wiped the sweat on my forehead. "You started screaming and—"

"There's an attack," I said hurriedly, looking at him with worried eyes. "In the town… the chimeras, Edward… we have to go—"

"The chime—"

"How did they find us?" I asked myself, removing myself from the table as well as removing my cloak. I looked at the tear-crested Katherine and Len. "You two will stay here, you understand? Tevak, Tokusa, Madarao, and I will go."

"But—"

"I don't want to hear anything," I said firmly. Tevak whipped out her bow from under the table as Tokusa pulled out his bag of kunai from there as well. Madarao already had his guns out, so no worry there. "Alma, you can't battle with your innocence, so you'll stay here along with the others until I send out a flare, got it?"

"G-Got it," Alma stuttered out.

"Edward, once we send out the red flare, I want all of you guys to hurry along and go to the church. We'll evacuate the townfolk there," I said, not letting him cut in as I took off my tie. I looked at the closest escape route, which is the huge glass window just behind the professors' table. "Guess there's no easier way out."

"Hermione, what is going—"

I didn't even pay attention anymore. With a flick of my wrists, my innocence appeared on my hands and without taking another glance, I ran to the window and broke it with my feet as I jumped thirty feet in the air, falling onto a tree. Breathing heavily, I looked at the smoking town and jumped onto another tree as Edward screamed the five words.

"_Get back here you idiots!"_


	9. Chapter 8: The Unhelpful Disaster

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"_Get back here you idiots!"_

Tevak, Tokusa and Madarao quickly jumped outside and followed her, their weapons in their hands. I ran to the broken window to see them jumping at the trees and heading towards the town. I ran a hand through my hair and looked as the town hall exploded with my own eyes.

"The _chimeras_, she said!" I grumbled, taking a box from my pocket hastily. I opened it and took out my small javelins. With a simple command word, it grew to its normal size. "She would defeat them she said!"

"Edward," Komui said loudly, holding both my shoulders with a firm look.

"Komui, I have got no time for this, we have to follow Hermione," I rushed out, looking at him. "To hell with the flare signals. I am going down there and skewer those chimeras," I turned my head towards Katherine and Len. "Get your scythes. We're leaving," They nodded and started tapping their pockets. "Komui, the exorcists and I'll go to Hermione. It'll be faster and safer—"

"Edward, they can't just go and kick ass," Alma quietly interrupted. I looked at her, only to see her face in irritation, her hand clutching Kanda's like a lifeline. "Innocence doesn't work a thing with chimeras. That's the reason I don't battle if it's the chimeras I'm worrying about. Tevak and the other's weapons were bathed in magic elements, mine isn't. Their weapons can kill, but innocence can only past them without a single scratch."

"Well, we've got to do something!" I said exasperatedly, looking at them. Len and Katherine looked at each other for a moment before widening their eyes at each other. They both ran to the utility closet and started rummaging at the boxes we kept there. "Kat, Len! This isn't the time to—"

"Komui! Have you got your Komurin?!" Katherine asked shrilly, rummaging inside still.

"He's just in the sewers!" Komui called back, looking at them. "Why do you ask?!"

"He's made out of iron, right?!" Len panted as he heaved a small box onto the table. And as he placed the box on the table, it emitted a huge bang that isn't right for its size.

"And just what—"Another explosion. "—are you planning on doing?"

"Chimeras can't stand iron for that matter," Len explained, opening the box to reveal a set of mini-weapons. "Though it's only the kind we battle back at Galia." He tossed a small chainsaw to Kanda, in which grew larger and came to life, the gears whizzing in madness. Kanda took it with great surprise, his eyes glinting. "I stole these from the grounds. I thought—don't give me that look, Edward—I thought it could become handy. These are indestructible, so you'll be fine. Komui, bathe your Komurin with this," He tossed Komui a cauldron of green liquid. "That's the potion."

"I love you so much right now," Alma sighed, hugging Len before taking a small sword, tossed it in the air and captured the double-ended sword with her hand. "Let's go kick some honey pots!"

* * *

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

Chimeras are monsters that are half-human, half-animal. Normally, it's absurd that these things exist, but I beg to differ. Chimeras are humans who gave their lives for the sake of being a powerful being, or possibly wanting to have dog ears. There are many variations of how a chimera may look like, but you should always know that once it has a feature that doesn't come in a human's appearance, like the sharp canines or the familiar pointy ears, it's a chimera. Voldemort is an exception though.

Ducking, dodging and possibly slicing is one of the best ways to avoid and kill a chimera. Duck and make it fall into an explosion, dodge then bang its head on a pointed stone or just slice it like its pizza. Metallic weapons should always be used. It makes them suffer ten times more.

And vinegar, don't forget the vinegar. When one uses vinegar, it burns their skin.

Anyhow, Tokusa and Madarao managed to evacuate the townsfolk inside the church, protective enchantments placed everywhere keeping the townsfolk safe and unharmed. Tevak was supposed to be up on the tallest building, shooting multiple chimeras with her arrows, until a sneaky chimera bombed floor, making it crash. Tevak managed to jump onto another building and kill the bomber before she got buried in the rubble. Madarao and Tokusa however, are in another man versus man game, in which whoever kills the least gets to be the servant of the winner.

I, on the other hand, am battling my heart out, slicing the legs and arms. I've killed about fifty of them already, but they just keep coming!

"Mindless oafs!" I shouted as one made me duck as its hammer targeted my head. I sliced both his legs before killing him by head decapitation. "Now, who's next? And where's your leader? I'm going kick his ass!"

Before one could even attack me, I heard a motor running and before I know it, a chainsaw impaled itself into the chimera. It dropped down, dead and I looked at the face of a grinning pirate.

"L-Lavi!" I exclaimed, looking at him with surprise. "What—how—why—?"

"Thanks to your devious little brother, we can fight with you now," Lavi grinned before he grabbed the hilt of the chainsaw and pulled it out of the chimera. I gave him the look. "What? Edward _did_ say that we have to keep an eye on you."

My jaw dropped, but I regained my composure, even killing a chimera with a simple slice. "And just who gave you that chainsaw? That's supposed to be in—"

"Galia's weapon room," He finished, smirking as he lifted the chainsaw onto his shoulder, the motor stopping. "Len somehow stole some and gave us—"

"You know what, I think it was best not to ask that to you," I mumbled, now wary. Oh god, how I wish I was on my bed again… "How many of you are out?"

"All of us. The finders are surrounding the town and the chapel for clear protection and to trap the chimeras outside."

"And my brother?"

"He's having a fight with the demons at the southern part. He's with Komui and Link. Komui brought out his Komurin, but it got bombed eventually. He's seeking revenge now. Link went to where Madarao and Tokusa. Alma went to the northern part with Marie, Lenalee, Kanda and Allen. You and I are at the western side, Krory and Miranda are at the eastern. Katherine, Timothy, Len and Chaoji are at the town's centre."

"Well, let's go to Allen's then. I know that they'll have a plenty of trouble," I mumble sarcastically, looking at him with my eyes that made him possibly paler than before.

* * *

"_Alright, alright!" Len shouted enthusiastically, cheering on as Timothy suddenly possessed an ox-headed chimera and started banging any other chimera with his very own hammer. Lavi wanted the hammer, but Timothy got to it first. "That's the spirit, Timothy!"_

"_Who would've thought that this is so fun?" Timothy laughed, banging another. "Killing is fun! Right, Katherine?"_

"_It's fun _unless_ it keeps lifting up your skirt!" Katherine growled loudly, her skirt already ripped in shreds. Timothy looked on as another chimera flipped her skirt up, making her growl loudly and put her scythe on the ground hard, cracking it. Without warning, a shot of lightning burst from the sky and electrocuted the chimera, dead. The lightning vanished for a second before it shot out again; killing every chimera they can see. In a few moments, the lightning vanished, leaving Katherine in a dazed expression until she collapsed to her knees. Luckily, Chaoji caught her as Timothy ran towards her, already having left the chimera's body and settling onto his own._

"_She's unconscious, but she'll be alright," Chaoji assured as he checked her pulse. Timothy let out a sigh of relief with Len, whose hair was once tied now flowing to his back. He has shoulder length blond hair._

"_Should we go to where sis is?" Len asked as he was taking a ribbon from the ground and tying his hair back with one hand._

"_Sure," Chaoji answered, carrying Katherine and heading into one of the chimera-filled streets._

* * *

"_Mira!" Krory yelled as he continued slashing the chimeras with a very huge axe. "Are you alright?!"_

"_I'm fine, Arystar!" Miranda replied, smiling albeit the growing war. She kept dodging attacks and sliced their feet with two knives. "Don't worry about me!"_

_Krory nodded, but he was still unsure of what he was doing. He should be at Miranda's side at all times, like he always does when they're in a mission. As he thought, it took him nearly three seconds to think until he almost died by a devastating kill from a snake-headed chimera._

"_Arystar!" He heard Miranda screamed at him. He barely turned his head to see Miranda, the new love of his life, get thrown into building. His body suddenly grew active and his white bangs went up, as well as his eyes as it went from black to golden yellow. _

"_No one," He growled as loudly as he could. "Touches Mira!" He shouted, viciously attacking every chimera he can see._

* * *

"Kanda! Allen!" I shouted, slicing some chimeras dead as I jumped onto a building. The amusing part of this was Allen was using a hammer and Kanda was using a chainsaw; they both don't agree with their weapons, since they were practically swinging it around. Lenalee however was happily enjoying herself as she skipped around the place, two huge knives in her hands. Marie wasn't any better. He was humming as he took out chimeras with a huge sword. And he wasn't even moving around! Alma was happily slicing her way to Kanda to possibly help.

That or she just wants to divert his attention to her.

"Damn," Lavi murmured, already smacking himself on his own head with a fist at the scene. Both of Lavi's best friends were having a _fit_ on how they would use their weapons and the least he expected was them, having the time of their lives.

"Oi vie," I agreed, looking at the sight. I shook my head and placed a hand on my beating head. "This is giving me a headache," I mumbled. I'm feeling disgruntled. Thanks a lot, world. "Let's just finish this and get back to dinner. Please?"

"Whatever the lady wants," Lavi was able to say, managing a grin before we jumped off the building and proceeded to destroy the mangy mutts. In about five minutes, we were able to kill the chimeras, even managing to burn the butt of the other.

"Hermione, you do know that we love you, right?" Allen gasped, trying to regain his breath. He and Kanda were breathless. Alma was just smiling all the way.

"Of course I do."

"Then you don't mind when we say that I hate your means of weapons, not to mention your enemies?"

"I don't mind the chimeras. But really, the weapons are like second innocence to all of us. Maybe I could ask Mum to equip you with a suitable one," I said, after a thought.

"Oh yes, I would like to have another weapon than just my shoes," Lenalee giggled, holding the two knives as if it were her sister. Marie nodded his head. Kanda—I think he's partly irritated—just glared at his chainsaw and just nodded.

"Good, now we should find—"

"_Hermione!"_

I didn't even turn until Len collided with my body.

"Sis! Are you alright?! You've got cuts and bruises—"

"I'm going to be fine," I reassured him, giving him a rub on the head before giving him a good 'ol fashioned bump on the head. "And I thought I told you guys that you stay in the Order?"

"You needed the reinforcements," He shrugged, gesturing to his back as Chaoji and Timothy came into my view, Chaoji holding Katherine in his arms. "Kat used all her energy, you know her _'summoning lightning' _energy and passed out completely," Len grinned at me, before looking at the sweating faces of Allen and Kanda. "See? I _told_ you they weren't so bad."

"Why we outta—"

"Why didn't you use yours, Len?" Alma asked curiously, looking at Len. He stiffened and started to fidget nervously. I narrowed my eyes. "Or _did_ you?"

"Well, Timothy was looking—"

"I wasn't!" Timothy interjected, a deep blush appearing on his face.

"Am I not getting anything from here?" I asked exasperatedly, throwing my hands up in exasperation. See what I did there?

"You see Hermione; the chimeras were flipping Katherine's skirt up. She's lucky that she wore shorts, but Timothy can't stop staring," Chaoji laughed, causing Timothy to just go red. And when I mean red, I mean the reddish red of red I've ever seen. "Maybe Len used some of it for Timothy's amusement or something."

"Ah, there's that silver lining I was looking for," Lavi chuckled, rubbing Len's head. "Good job! Now, let's go to Miranda and see—"

A huge explosion suddenly burst out of a building and Krory came out looking very troubled even with his bangs up, holding Miranda in his arms. I was the first to notice that there was something protruding from her stomach.

"What happened?!" I asked as he laid her on the ground. I could see the thing right now. It was a small rod just protruding below her chest.

"She was thrown into a building," Krory mumbled, his bangs somewhat drooping down. He kept looking at Miranda's unconscious face and then looked at me. "Hermione, there's a huge chimera down where the inspector is. I caught a look and just saw that they're getting pummelled by it."

"Then you, Miranda, Katherine and Chaoji go back. They'll need medical care," I mumbled, finally ripping the sleeves of my blouse off. I was lucky to wear my boots because I need to go to Tevak quickly. "She'll be out in _minutes_…"

"Who'll be?" Lenalee asked, alarmed.

"Tevak'll be. She has the poorest health after she got those akuma cells sucked out of her. And that chimera is no pillow. The biggest one always finds Tevak before anyone does, so she'll be in big doo-doo. I don't know why, but she just attracts the huge ones; the leaders. Once I get to it, I'll be kicking its sorry ass goodbye."

"Perfect, but Link's with her. He's like, what, the hulk of the crow!" Allen said, aghast. "Hell, he even kicked a level three to the side that he cracked a wall open!"

"Then let's not hope that she passes out," I muttered, before skating away to where the huge one was.

* * *

"_Stupid little brat!"_

"_Catch me if you can!"_

"_I will!"_

"_I can't believe that a _pig snout_ like yourself made it this far!"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Make me, _pig_!"_

"_Will the both of you shut up and concentrate on what's going on?" Link shouted, already annoyed by the childish argument as he cut the chimeras in a full swish. Tevak, and probably the humongous chimera he has ever seen, was having this argument as Tevak shot it with four arrows every time it tried to attack her. _

"_I agree with Link!" Edward shouted as he threw his javelins like a boomerang. Komui, just right on his side, was laughing maniacally as he used thousands of guns all at once at the chimeras with his newly summoned Komurin. "We should just stay in focus and—_Komui_!"_

_Komui just fired a huge bomb and hit the chimera on its… well. You figure that out. _

"_Nice one, Komui!" Tokusa laughed as he played darts with his kunai. Madarao was running around, shooting everything he could see. "But _try_ to hit it more closely, it makes it—Ow!"_

"_Shut up," Madarao yelled helpfully as he knocked out a chimera with an elbow. He was still shooting until he heard a surprised yell to see his sister fall off a building, To his relief, Link caught her in mid-air, along with her bow and arrow, and landed near a fountain, then jumped away as a furry hand almost killed them both to bits._

"_Oi, you alright there?!" Madarao cried, removing his eyes from a dead chimera. _

"_We're fine! She just got hit!" Link shouted in reply, holding Tevak more closely to his body as he divided a chimera into five hairy pieces. He looked down at his assistant's body and saw that she was bleeding at the side of her head. "Head wound!"_

"_Alright then, I'll kill the bastard," Madarao growled, effectively giving a mouse-headed chimera a head shot as it advanced on him. "Give me the best you've got, you boar!"_

_And he charged, with his Mr. Think best friend shouting gleefully over the chaos:_

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

"This town's going to the dogs if that thing keeps destroying every single building!" Lenalee shouted as small debris kept hitting us when the chimeras started to smash another building. We were standing on top of the city hall and looked at the on-going fight from above astonishingly. The chimera was probably thirty feet tall and has a body of a boar.

"There! That's their leader!" I shouted, pointing at the huge man-boar. I felt my jaw slacken on how big he was. "He's _huge_!"

"Hermione, Edward and Komui are at the bottom with Tokusa and Madarao! I can't seem to find the inspector and Tevak anywhere!" Lavi reported, ducking as stray debris soared over our heads.

"Maybe they're hiding!" Allen suggested out, shielding his eyes from another explosion as the huge boar threw a human-sized grenade. How they made it? I don't want to know. I looked around and saw a silver bow and a mass of wavy dirty blond hair by the bottom of an exploded building.

"I found them!" I screamed and without further ado, I jumped off the building and landed on my skates, the others just closely following behind me. And just as I saw, Tevak was unconscious on the ground, Link already ripping his shirt to use as a bandage. I looked behind. "You guys go and help the others! I'll just handle this!"

"But—"

"No buts and just get your arses back in that _goddamned_ battle!" I shrieked, losing my temper completely. I myself, think that if I was one of them, then I'd be running away as well like they did. I hurriedly walked towards Link and Tevak and dropped to my knees, already fiddling with my belt bag. "What happened?"

"I think that pig just cracked her head," Link muttered, looking at Tevak. His bangs fell to his face, but I could clearly notice the worry on his face. I hurriedly felt the contents of my bag. "She's not waking up…"

"Right, right…" I mumbled before I felt something round and I took it out. It was a crystal bottle filled with blue-pink syrup. I also took out a roll of white bandage. "She's the weakest out of the five of us, so I always carry this. Here, pour this on her head. It has major healing properties, so it can heal that crack on her head as well as to stop the bleeding. Pour it all if you have to."

"Healing—?"

"Got it from Hogwarts, they can always disguise it for me and I can always make it better," I assured him before taking her bow and arrow. "After that, wrap it with that bandage, and go back to the Order. We'll meet with you there."

I didn't wait for his reply until I ran to the pig-faced monster and as I did, I took out my well as the bow and arrow of Tevak. I mumbled something as I tapped my wand onto an arrow before slipping it inside my boot. I placed the arrow on the bow and stretched it as the chimera looked at me. "Take this you selfish piece of dung!" I shouted loudly, letting go of the string as the arrow whizzed upward. "Oh god, I'm so sorry for saying this," I mumbled to myself as I shouted the two words that I most despised.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

The arrow changed from wood to a shoot of green lightning and hit directly at the head of the pig, making it explode and scatter it's red ashes on the floor. I coughed as the red ashes fell down to my shoulders.

"Now _that_ was just awesome!" Allen and Lavi cheered with the others. I was just going to yell that I wasn't _that_ awesome until I felt multiple stabs on my arms. I looked down and saw that my innocence was glowing and small silver shards were punctuating my arms. I looked worriedly at Edward's face, whose face of pure relief was changed into one with horror. I felt hot tears prickle my eyes as the stabbing got worse.

"Edward—?" I cried softly before the glow grew intense and I found myself in darkness.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I'm getting a little giddy today, so here's a new chapter! :)) The next chapter might be a bit of relief or something. **

**The characters belong to J. K. Rowling and Katsura Hoshino, but the OOC's are mine. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting the Nazi

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

"_W-Where—?" I asked out of curiosity as I stood in a realm of blue. Trees and huge black musical notes were scattered around me. Next to them, were lumps skeletons and corpses, and although it should've reeked, I smelled a great deal of white roses. "Where the hell am I?"_

"Ah, there you are."

_I turned my head to see a man in his thirties, with blue hair and eyes. He was just about the same height as Edward and the same muscular build. He wore a black coat, pants and shoes. Around his neck was a dark blue scarf and a silver necklace. _

"_W-Who are you?" I demanded, pointing at him._

_He blinked at me before slapping his hand onto his forehead. "Damn, I forgot you don't know me," He cursed out, his hand sliding from his face. "Maybe I'll have a word with Daniel about it later."_

_That caught my attention._

"_Daniel? You mean Dad?" I asked for affirmation, but the man just ignored me again. "Okay, fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. "Who are you, really?"_

_He looked at me and gave me a wry smile._

"_I? I am Taito Cantatio," He answered to me with a small smirk. I slowly stepped forward when he gestured me to follow him. "Well? Come here. I have something to ask of you."_

_I took two steps forward, not removing my gaze at him. _

"_Who are you?" He asked of me nicely. I widened my eyes in incredulity at his question._

"_I-I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger," I answered slowly. He gave me another smile and before I knew it, a gun was pointed to my head. His smile turned into creepy and malicious._

"I don't believe you."

_Bam._

* * *

"_How is this even possible? She didn't use her innocence at all! She used her magic."_

"_I'm at a loss here too you know. But at least her innocence took a great deal of time to even progress the next set of weapons. Our first evolutionary-innocence holder didn't even take two days before he had to change…"_

"_And pray tell where did you find that?"_

"_Link, I'm an assistant to you and an officer of Central Agency. I have my connections inside the agency and with a small please, they gave me their exorcist files; from the first up until now."_

"_Clever my assistant is."_

"_And what did you find amongst those files?"_

"_That the first evolutionary-innocence holder is her _relative_."_

My eyes shot open and I stared at the light above me. I sat up, but recoiled as another stabbing pain emitted on my hands. It was a blurred vision of browns, but when I blinked my eyes open, I saw Tevak, Link, Allen and Edward all sitting in front of me, looking relieved.

"Hey," Edward mumbled tiredly, hugging me. When he finally released me, he sighed in relief. "Are you okay? Feeling fine?"

"Y-Yeah," I managed to say, still looking at him. _'I shouldn't tell them about my dream,'_ I thought to myself. _'They're already worried sick about me.' _"How long was I out?"

"Fifteen days," Tevak answered, handing me a cup of water. I noticed that her head was still wrapped in a bandage. She noticed my look and smiled. "Don't worry about my head wound. The bandages will be removed tomorrow."

"The potion didn't work?"

"It did, but we just had to make sure that her head wasn't cracked," Allen replied, rubbing my back soothingly. "That or Madarao is being over-protective."

"A bit of both, surely," Link muttered, writing in his notebook.

"Aren't you both supposed to follow Allen?" I asked, curiously. Both looked at each other and a small grin passed on Link's face before he resumed writing in his notebook. Allen looked a bit put out.

"Actually, I have to follow _you_ now," Tevak mumbled, smiling slightly. "I do not hope to trouble you with this. The Order just made you a top priority."

I groaned and made my back slump to the pillows. "This is downright outrageous."

"There are worse things," Edward said, putting his chin on my shoulder. "Your arms…"

I widened my eyes and tugged the sleeves of my pajamas only to gasp. The bracelets were gone, only to be replaced by two blue gems on my wrists, swirls of waves tattooed around.

"Bloody hell," I mumble, lifting my hands up to see them up close before looking at Edward. "I'm in my second stage… aren't I?"

"Regretfully yes," He mumbled, looking at me with a smile. "We'll just have you take missions a little less now."

"Good," I nodded, giving him a smile in return. "So," I said tentatively, wringing my hands together. "I missed my birthday, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did. Your gifts are inside your room, I'll have you know," Tevak nodded. "Some came from owls and there was a huge fiasco as one of them clumsily knocked off a test tube and turned some scientists into geese."

'_I bet my soul that it was from Ron,'_ I thought embarrassedly, shaking my head in amusement. "I'll check on them later Tevak. Thank you."

"Now, going back to the drawing board, I think you overheard our conversation, Hermione, so I might as well tell you that the relative of yours who first got an evolutionary type of innocence is your great raised-to-tenth grandfather, Caspian Granger," Tevak explained, Link writing it in his notebook. "Caspian was the first exorcist to inherit an evolutionary type of innocence. Unfortunately though, he got it at the age of twenty. His three evolutions resulted with him losing his life source. So when he died at the age of twenty-eight by his own innocence—when he overused it to keep akumas at bay—he looked like an old fashioned teacher."

I shivered and slowly rubbed my forearms. "So I'm going to age like him? How horrible."

"Tell us about it," Allen grinned, trying to create a cheerful atmosphere. "At this time Hermione, you can either go out of the infirmary and get a check-up with Hevlaska or stay here and read books."

"But if I were you, I'd rather stay in bed," Edward said, his face suddenly hardening as he pressed his hand on his ear. "Yes, yes—of course sir—right away."

"Who was that?" Tevak asked curiously.

"Apparently, someone important just came by. Link, you'd better fix your tie, you as well, Tevak. Your boss just came in and wants everyone, injured or not, to proceed to the Asia Branch," Edward grumbled, looking infuriated. Link, however, stood and fixed the tie of Tevak's uniform before fixing his. Brotherly affection, huh? I don't think so. "We're going there as a group, so Hermione, get yourself dressed in your exorcist clothes, that goes to you too Allen. We'll line up at the cafeteria in twenty minutes."

"S-Sure," I stammered out before he kissed my cheek before walking outside the infirmary. "Okay, is it just me, or is Edward suddenly all serious-looking?"

"A bit of both really," Tevak said with a nervous chuckle as she gave me a box. "When he means our boss, he means—no offense Link—that Hitler dinosaur."

"No point taken. I am really starting to dislike his cakes, and his attitude and actions towards _you_," Link said with a straight face, looking at her. "Besides, by far I think _my_ cakes beat _his_."

"Says the man who used to daydream about his boss," Allen grumbled before taking Link by the shoulders and pushing him towards the door. "Now hurry up and help me dress. That bastard doesn't know the words _'I'm sorry'_ and _'we're late'_, so I want to be presentable in such little time—"

"Aren't you already pampered enough, Walker?" Link grumbled, shoving Allen off his back and glaring at him. "Aren't you the kind who doesn't give a damn at all?"

"No, and yes; but I need to get the Order on my good side now. So, we should really get a move on!" Allen laughed before closing the doors. Tevak and I looked at each other before laughing.

"They aren't best partners for a serious matter, are they?"

"I agree with you, _most_ strongly on that one," I chuckled before getting helped dressed by Tevak.

* * *

"What's the Asia Branch?" I asked curiously as Tevak helped me limp towards the Science Division. Apparently, Mum decided that all of the exorcists need a new set of uniforms. Johnny was happy to sew these for the queen. Anyhow, my clothes just changed into a black tight-fitting tube dress that ends mid-thigh, a silver sleeveless leather jacket with black trimmings, a silver tool belt with an endless bag of potions, and lastly, a new pair of roller-skates because my old ones accidentally caught fire by none other than Madarao and Tokusa. The collar and the fingerless gloves are still okay though, so I will reuse.

"There're different branches all over the world, Hermione. Didn't Link teach you that?" Tevak asked slyly, looking at me with a grin.

"I think he was about to until that green-haired monk showed up," I panted, cringing slightly at the shouts of relief of Alma, Lenalee and Katherine. "Okay, okay, _nobody_ hugs me from the meantime because I'm in no shape to get smudged."

"Of course you aren't," Alma smiled, taking my other arm and flinging it on her shoulder. She was dressed in her new uniform, all silver and black like the others. "How're you doing?"

"Alma, she can _barely_ walk. She's not doing _any_ well," Kanda muttered, shaking his head as he and Lavi moved forward.

"We can take it from here, Tevak. Link is waiting for you," Lavi said with a wink before taking my right arm—Kanda with the other—and helped me walk towards the glowing portal. I caught sight of Edward, in full uniform and his hair gelled. He looked very frustrated.

"Edward!" I called, getting his attention. His head snapped up and he breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, you looked tense there—"

"All because of that Central refined jack-ass calling in a check-up. He wants to see if all of you are in good shape," He grumbled, cutting me off as he crossed his arms. "And he wanted to meet the _Royal Family_, meaning _us_ siblings. If he makes _one_ negative critic about us, so help me I'll castrate him to the bone and give him back to the Nazis'."

"Oh come on, he won't be that bad," I smiled at him and there I received incredulous stares, including Katherine and Len. "What? I haven't _seen_ the man, so maybe there's good in him—"

"Sis, Len and I will tell you right now that the director is a complete look-a-like of that Hitler fellow we've learned in school," Katherine said defiantly, crossing her arms over her orange cardigan. "Anyone that looks like him is an evil man."

"She's right you know," They all said with simplicity. I huffed and lifted my head.

"I'll judge him myself then," I mumbled, looking at the portal. One minute after, Komui emerged with a blond Asian man. Both, I believe, were having a heated argument.

"Ignore them," Allen whispered to me before shoving a pill inside my mouth and forcefully making me glug a bottle of water. I coughed as I drank it all off, glaring at him while I'm at it.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" I demanded, still glaring at him.

"The pill was to help you with that foot of yours," Allen said with a smile. I removed my arms from Kanda's and Lavi's shoulder and took a step forward. I sighed in relief as the pain never came. "Now, you can thank me later—"

"_I wasn't supposed to."_

"That's a shame," Kanda sneered, looking at Allen with a smug look. Allen whipped his head dangerously at him. "What? Can't stand that I am _taller_ than you?"

"That's it, I'm going to chop off your hair with my innocence—"

"Oi, knock it off, the both of you," Komui scolded, walking towards us with the blonde man. "Hermione, I'm glad to see that you're awake and kicking. I want to meet this small chap."

"I am not small," The Asian man said indignantly, looking at him with hateful eyes before they landed on me. I gave him a small smile and a wave of a hand and before I knew it, he's got hives on his face.

"Oh my," I heard Miranda gasp.

"Uh, what did I do?" I panicked, looking at Edward for some help, only to a glare and growl.

"You didn't do anything, but you sure put him in a fluster, my dear sister," He growled darkly, steering me in front of the blonde man. "Hermione, this is Bak Chan, the Branch Head of the Asia Branch. Bak, this is my _sister_, Hermione."

"Good afternoon, sir," I bowed my head politely and giving him a smile. Chief Bak just looked at me before rummaging his pockets, taking out a pill in his inside pocket and popping it in his mouth. In a few moments, his face returned all hive-free and looked at me.

"I'm _very pleased_ to meet you, Hermione," He greeted, taking my hand and kissing it. I saw Edward stiffen and I had to chuckle at the face he's giving to Chief Bak. Komui, in a way, was very happy.

"Bak, need I _remind_ you that that's my _sister's_ hand your mouth just placed?" Edward growled, looking at the innocently looking Chief Bak.

"And need I remind you that I am older than you in two years and an upper rank?" He countered, making Edward sober up and retaliate with a tongue.

"Right, now, I want all of you to group yourselves according to your types," Komui called in and being the only evolutionary-type, I was rendered alone. In another group, Lenalee and Kanda were talking. "Lenalee, what's your type of innocence?" I asked curiously as I reached their group.

"We're crystal-types Hermione. Our innocence crystallizes to weapons with our blood," Lenalee said, looking slightly nervous and uncomfortable.

"Eh? That's so cool," I mused, giving her grin. My reply, I realized, was very surprising as both looked at me incredulously. "What's the matter?"

"How can you say that's cool?" Kanda demanded.

"Oh, I work with blood every day when I was in school. This year, we were going to crystallize them to household items, but sadly, I'm not in it. Anyhow, I was always familiar with blood. When I read some records in science about blood, it's kind of amazing," I explained, still looking curious. Both had their jaws dropped. "Um, if you say that it is very wrong to say what I said, I can understand. Maybe I'm just too familiar with blood."

"And how many kinds of blood you've tou—I mean, researched?" Lenalee asked weakly.

"Let's see, I've already seen human blood, frog blood, bat blood, wolf blood, bird blood, unicorn blood—"

"All-in-all, you've seen each?"

"Pretty much," I shrugged. Before they could reply though, Komui shouted that all were to fall in line and enter the portal. I gave them my last smile before entering the portal.

* * *

"Hermione, are you feeling alright?" Tevak asked worriedly as I stopped once again, my stomach throbbing in pain. "You look really pale."

"No, just go on without me. You'll be late," I smiled weakly at her before I vomited my lunch on the floor.

"See? You aren't alright!" She shouted out, her bag already open as she rummaged around. The others, in the corner of my eye, were looking very surprised. "_This_ is why I was scared. You and your mother have the same stubbornness!"

"I'm telling you, this is no—"And then came another wave.

"That's it, we are going back to the Order and I will have the nurse sit on you no matter—"

"Ah, there you are, Chief Lee, Chief Chan. I was beginning to worry that you won't come," A heard a man say in a huffing manner. "No matter, all of you inside of the lounge please."

I held back another vomit wave, closing my mouth. Tevak handed me a small bottle. I drank all of it before inhaling deeply and going inside the room. Tevak went to her spot next to Link and held his hand. Link looked at her with a widening of eyes before resuming his glance to his boss.

By now, I think really know what Katherine meant when she said that the man was a complete douche. His hair was gelled in an annoying fashion and his moustache was shaped in a rectangle. He really looked like Adolf Hitler. I think his name was Malcolm Leverrier or something, hearing it besides the words of curses Alma's been letting out.

"So as you know, Chief Lee, I held this surprise check-up so that I may know that the exorcists are physically fit. And without any surprise, I am to say that they are again accomplished in that task," He said blandly, not even looking at the twins and Edward as he flipped open a folder. "Now, how many have entered our exorcist range, Inspector Link?"

"Only two, sir," Link replied, but I cautiously noted that he kept looking at Tevak, whose grip on his arm was growing tighter.

"Ah yes, _Alma Karma_," He sneered, looking at Alma with complete distaste. Alma crossed her arms and looked the same to him. "My, I haven't in my pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, _Malcolm_," Alma snarled, looking at him with a smile. "I didn't know that your moustache has never changed."

"Go back to your group," He waved his hand dismissively and Alma returned, looking slightly angry. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes sir," I said, stepping in the front for him to view me. He looked up and down before looking at Komui.

"Chief Lee, I thought that you have put those training simulators the queen sent for on the grounds," Director Leverrier said, looking at Komui, who I believe is trying to resist the urge to smack him with his hat.

"I did, Director," Komui said plainly.

"Then give this one morning and afternoon trainings. She looks as if she can't hit an akuma."

Okay, _now_ I know what Katherine meant.

* * *

_Edward's POV_

* * *

"_Excuse me?"_

_There it is! I knew there was something he said that could made her go over the edge!_

Hermione's disbelieving question echoed inside the lounge that I flinched. She looked very angry as she glared at the Director. "I am so sorry to be rude, but did you just call me _weak_?"

"I did," Leverrier nodded, looking at her with his normal snobbish face. "Your state is rather pale-looking and you look very frai—"

"Oh, don't you even _dare_ call me _frail!_" She screeched, pointing a menacing finger at him. "If you even _try_ so much as to call me a _'weak little princess'_ so help me I'll—"

"But you are," He pointed out. Bad move. Before I could try to calm down my sister, her right wrist glowed blue until it revealed a deadly looking blade, in which she threw. Sadly, it missed the Director's head within an inch.

"Let me _go_, Tevak!" Hermione shouted, trying to escape Tevak's and Alma's clutches as both tried to back her up. _"I said let me go goddammit!"_

"Well, what do you know," the Director said with a bored amused tone. "She _is_ strong."

"_You better know that I am strong, you toothbrush-moustached bastard!"_

You can't deny, that was actually funny. I had to stifle my laugh because of what she said. The others were trying to keep their expressions just plain, breaking when Allen snorted.

"Well, since all of your exorcists approved my standards—"

"_We'd better be, you narrow-minded excuse for a director!"_

"—I must take my leave, for I have a meeting to attend," Leverrier said, standing up and brushing his pants. "Inspector Link, Assistant Inspector Tevak, your reports and notebooks please," Link gave his and Tevak's notebook and folders before returning to their spot. Link started rubbing Tevak's stiff shoulders and whispering comforting words. Leverrier looked at me directly with a sour face. "I hope you teach this young lady with manners, Granger. I do not tolerate such behaviour, but as she is a princess, I will let this slide. But if she ever does this immoral thing towards me again, I will give her a pending suspension. Understood?"

"Yes sir," I bowed, silently cursing him in my head. He looked at Komui with a bow before leaving. When I asked Lavi if he's gone, he looked outside and gave a thumbs up. "Okay, Hermione, you should calm down—"

"Whose cake is this?" Lenalee asked, pointing at the triple layered chocolate cake half-eaten. Hermione stopped her struggling before grinning maniacally. In a swift motion, she hurled it outside the window and it made a satisfying thump onto Leverrier's car.

"That's my girl!" I boomed, giving Hermione a bear hug. And without any few seconds, the others hugged her as well. "And here I thought you were sick!"

"Actually, I am feeling some bile coming up my throat," She muttered weakly before sprinting off to the nearest trash can and vomited. "If you want to know," She moaned, her head still inside the trash can. "I blame that obnoxious man with the triple-layered cake!"

"And there she blows," Komui chuckled.

* * *

"Ah, this is much better," Hermione sighed as she received a hot compress and placed it on top of her stomach. We were all back at the branch, with a little push for Bak to return to his own branch. I thank Fou for that. Luckily for Komui, he doesn't have to bother or kill Bak for having an obsession with his sister. Now I know how he feels.

"For _you_, now _I_ have to look for barb wires because there won't be a way in hell that I'll let _him_ get his hands on you," I grumbled, looking at her. "Bak has a new obsession and that is _you_, my _darling_ sister."

"Oh? How sweet of him," Hermione giggled, looking at me with teasing eyes. My eye twitched. "I'm just kidding, Edward. Zeesh, can't I joke around these days—"

"Oi, Edward!" Komui shouted as he entered my office, all the exorcists just behind him, looking very ecstatic and excited at the same time. "You'd never guess what just arrived for us from the mail and from mission reports!"

"What? Johnny got stuck in a deep well?"

"What? No!" He gasped, aghast. He handed a familiar brown envelope to Hermione and a paper to me. I scanned the paper, only to widen my eyes and look at Hermione. Hermione herself was speechless, the hot compress falling off her stomach as tears ran freely on her cheeks.

"I-I can't—"She didn't even finish as she gave herself a watery chuckle. "We're going to Hogwarts!"


	11. Chapter 10: Re-Engaging the Magic

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

This cannot be happening. I swear to god that if that goddamned letter is not supposed to be mine, I'll castrate every single horse my eyes can see.

But anyhow, here I am, already on the red train to Hogwarts!

Yup, no takesies-backsies right now!

The all-familiar scenery was hard to pass by as the sky gets ready for sunset. Well, I wasn't. The others were practically squirming in their seats. We were halfway there already. The exorcists, Komui, Link, Tevak, Madarao, Tokusa and my siblings, were happily enjoying themselves with a huge cart of sweets courtesy of the food cart lady. She seemed to be so happy to see me again that she had to give her whole cart for free so that I and the others would indulge ourselves. We gave her some galleons, so it wouldn't be a waste and just dove in. By far, we've already had two accidents: a hole on Allen's tongue and a waterfall of bile courtesy of cockroach clusters from Kanda. Link was positively disgusted, but he had to write everything down.

Anyhow, I packed everything I needed for this trip—

Oh, yeah. I forgot to tell you why we were going to Hogwarts.

Apparently, there had been akuma sightings throughout Hogwarts. There was one by the Quidditch Pitch and by the towers. Officials said that they didn't look like dementors, so they asked the Black Order to investigate. Plus, they've said that there were two murdered Aurors just right outside Diagon Alley; their bodies were, like they said, broken like crystals. The letter Dumbledore gave us merely said that he would like all of us at Hogwarts. At least they put up enchanted shields all across the magical realm, so that's good. And after we figure out the problem, we get the chance to watch the first Quidditch match of the season!

But I want you to know, everybody didn't even think for even a _second_ as they agreed.

"Oi, Hermione. What does this _'Hogwarts'_ look like?" Lavi asks as he sits next to me. All of us had to wear our exorcist uniforms since this was to be a formal meeting.

"It's like a medieval castle with a few bats here and there," I said nonchalantly as I played with my fingers on my lap. "You'll see real ghosts there and moving paintings, so don't get your knickers in a twist, okay?"

"Of course, we'll do anything that won't make you cry again," Lavi nodded solemnly until he grinned like a fox. "Len says that you have a crush there in that school. Is that true?"

I felt the heat rise up my face. "I-I do not!"

"A-a-ah! You answered so quickly! That does mean that you _do_ have a crush!" Lavi laughed, giving me a nudge. I pushed him off, but altogether laugh with him.

"I'll kill him, I swear I will," I heard someone whisper on my ear and I jumped and turned, only to look at the deadly face Edward is giving to Lavi.

"Edward, you shouldn't be too rash—"

"Rash? He's _flirting_ with you!"

"Like you don't flirt with Deana when we were kids," I slyly said to him, causing him to blush.

_Deana Peters_. Ah, she brings back good memories. I was four back then and I would always notice how Edward looks at Deana, our neighbour. She left the town when I was about eight. Apparently, her family moved to Galia and she's working there now as a librarian at the kingdom's library. I would visit her in most afternoons, and she would always ask me how my brother was with his new job. Those two love birds couldn't even take a hint when it was time for their prom when they were both sixteen years old. Anyhow, Edward seemed to sober up.

"I miss her," He me honestly. "I haven't sent her a letter for what, ten years?"

"Twelve," I corrected him, looking at the window as the lamps light up. "Come on guys," I said with a smile on my face as I stood up. "Fix yourselves. We're almost there."

"Do we have to wear our cloaks?" Lenalee asked curiously as she poked her cloak. Every one of us has our own cloaks now, courtesy of my _dear_ mother, who doesn't cease to amaze me. All of our cloaks are made from black leather sewn with silver. That's good for us.

"Yes," I said as I drape the cloak over my shoulders and insert my arms in the sleeves. "I want to give them a good scare."

"Ah, scaring," Len sighed wistfully as he draped his own over his black clothes. "It's one of my sister's uncanny habits. Did you know that she made the whole family pee their pants when she came in in the most grotesque costume in our family get-together slash Halloween party?"

"I remember that," I mumbled, frowning at the memory. "My costume was sold the next day to a treacherous lowlife."

"Yeah, so don't you ever do that again if you want us to flood this cabin with pee."

* * *

_Ron's POV_

* * *

"So, what do you think about those exorcists coming around?" Neville asked casually, sipping on his pumpkin juice. "It'll be a blast, won't it?"

"I think it's a bunch load of crap," I replied sourly, rolling my eyes as the twins up front just exploded another crate of fireworks. I do not know why Fred and George visited, but hell; this is making everything just go down the bloody drain. "Hell, why can't the ministry just get it done?"

"It's because they can't kill those bloody things, Ron. They've already got two Aurors down in their graves, and that wasn't even the worst part," Ginny scoffed, biting her peanut butter and jelly sandwich down. "There're more from were Anyhow, I'm amazed that you aren't still depressed about Hermione not giving you a reply."

"I'm still upset, I'll have you know," I grumbled. Yeah, ever since I sent that last letter, she hasn't responded. _At all._ I couldn't even give her new charm since she sent nothing in return. We were worried and when we first stepped in this castle, we asked Dumbledore if he may know something. He only gave us his wise old grin and only told us to be patient. And yes, it was not much of an answer. Anyhow, we managed to get a new set of Professors. Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape (I actually thought he'd be sacked right about now, but no), Sprout and all the other teachers were still here, but we did have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts, our very own Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Their classes are, shall I say, the best by far. "She isn't the Hermione I know at all. She would have sent her reply before now."

"Oh hush, she'll reply," Ginny whispered as Filch, the Squib-and-the-most-horrible-caretaker, ran towards the headmaster's table. He was whispering something to the headmaster until we heard a thump from behind the doors. "Well, this is really going to be interesting..."

Dumbledore just smiled and walked in front of the table, Filch walking slowly to the other side of the room.

"May I have your attention, please?" Dumbledore boomed out. Every student stopped their chit-chat and turned to look at him. "Tonight, my dear students, we will be joined by our friends from the Black Order. Now," He raised his hand when the others started to chat again, either in excitement or irritation. I could see Professor McGonagall as she pursed her lips, trying to contain her irritation and anger when she heard _'the Black Order'_. You could actually see her aura every time a student says the word _'exorcist'_. "I want _all_ of you to be in your best behaviour—that also imparts to the both of you, Mr. and Mr. Weasley—for they will be staying with us for the next two weeks."

"'_Two weeks'_? I can't get used to that," I muttered under my breath. I was still glaring at Dumbledore when I felt someone grab my shoulders. "Fred, if you do one more trick, I swear I'll—"

"Oh come on Ron, have a bit of fun," Fred smirked, his hands still clutching my shoulders. I shoved them off. "Aw, IckleRonniekins is sad."

"Just lighten up, Ronnie! These exorcist fellows know what they're doing," George said as he squeezed himself between Harry and me. "Besides, if they're being snobs, we could literally take out the big guns."

"I'm not sad about them. They just make me totally happy," I sarcastically said, rolling my eyes.

* * *

"_Eh? This place is so _big_!" Allen mused as they walked in the stone hallways of the school. All, minus Hermione, they were amazed at the moving paintings of ancient wizards and witches, a ghost named Sir Nick, and lastly the gleaming suits of moving armour. "Gosh, now I know why the twins wanted to come here. This is the most awesome place I've ever been!"_

"_Agreed," Lenalee hushed, her head turning sideways then again. After a moment of the tour the ghost was giving, they stopped in front of two large doors. One can faintly hear the chattering of students, and Hermione gulped in nervousness and excitement._

"_Well, this is our stop. I'll just glide in there and tell them that you are ready," Sir Nick declared, looking at the group. As his eyes dropped onto Hermione, he gave a sincere smile and said. "It is good to have you back, Miss Granger."_

"_The pleasure is all mine," Hermione whispered trying to prevent the tears that could pass by her cheeks. As the ghost glided away inside the hall, Hermione looked at the others with anxiety. "Okay, guys. It's showtime. Everyone hoods up and keep a straight face. Make sure that the hood can cover your eyes and can only see your nose and mouth."_

"_This is going to be epic," Lavi whispered excitedly as he draped his hood over his head just before the doors opened wide and a booming voice welcomed their valued guests._

"And may I present to all of you, the exorcists of the Black Order!"

* * *

"_And may I present to all of you, the exorcists of the Black Order!"_

Dumbledore declared those words just as the doors opened and I craned my neck to see twenty hooded figures march in. Two figures were at the back, four in the front and seven on each side. I looked at them thoughtfully, but somehow, I saw a face that made me entirely curious. Anyhow, they stopped in front of Dumbledore and gave a deep bow. Dumbledore returned the bow and gave them all a sincere smile.

"I welcome all of you to our humble abode," Dumbledore announced, looking positively gratified.

"It is our immense pleasure to serve you sir," A man's voice, one of the four in front, replied. All of them weren't bowing anymore and was looking straight ahead. "Thank you, for welcoming us here at your school."

"As are we," Dumbledore chuckled, his gaze now fixed at the last one of the four to the left, a knowing smile. "How are you my dear?"

Sais _'dear'_ replied slyly, "As good as you can bet, Professor Dumbledore." The voice was a bit muffled from the cloak, so I can't have heard the voice clearer, but since Dumbledore called it 'dear', it should be a girl. Professor Dumbledore guffawed lightly, hugging the said _'dear'_.

"I've heard that you were coming her as a representative, but I did not expect you to be one of them," Dumbledore chuckled as he relinquished his hold. "You've surprised me so. But at this precise moment, my girl, I believe that _we_ should all bow to _you_."

"No way am I bowing," I immediately growled, crossing my arms in annoyance. What is she? Royalty?

The said dear laughed and somehow, it was terribly familiar. She walked—actually skipped—away from Dumbledore and just stopped right in front of me. I still couldn't see her face as I stared at her with a scowl.

"What do you want?" I asked cautiously, looking at her. The dear huffed and placed its hands on both sides of its hip. She _'tsked'_ on me loudly, every _'tsk' _resulting with a shake of the head. And before I knew it, she removed her hood, making me stare all a while.

You could actually hear a pin drop from one of the tables.

"Come now Ron, can't you even remember me?" Hermione asked, her not-so-curly brown hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Merlin's Beard," I heard George gasp in surprise. "What in the bloody world...?"

Hermione, the girl who made me worry, removed her cloak just only to make me gaze intently. She was wearing a silver sleeveless leather jacket with black trimmings, a one-piece black tube dress that ends mid-thigh, a silver belt-bag hanging on her waist, a pair of black combat boots and black leather fingerless gloves.

"Hello to you too," She replied huffily at George, rolling her eyes fondly. "Really now, I come back and all you guys do is stare at me as if I'm Voldemort in a dress," Hermione grumbled in annoyance, now looking at me sternly. My mouth was _very_ wide open right now. She smiled. "But at least I got to see you guys."

Before I could comment, she skipped away as the other exorcists removed their cloaks entirely, showing every gender in different ages. She stood right in front of Dumbledore and grinned to the fullest.

"Alright everyone, as a fellow exorcist, I am to say that we are all, _very_ delighted to serve the school. But please do know that we have a schedule to keep, so everyone—whether you like it or not—will participate in the self-defence classes we're to partake and tutor, to help you prepare yourself when you see an akuma. Akumas are those demons that have been seen around school. No magic can defeat an akuma nor can you even cast a spell with them attacking you. If one bullet grazed your arm—even the slightest—your body will slowly crystallize and you will crumble to pieces," As Hermione declared those words; everyone gasped and gaped, including me. "And I've already tried that, so," Hermione said loudly, cutting off the chatter. "I would like everyone to follow our instructions in hope that there will be no accidents. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" We all shouted in reply, but somehow it felt weird. Not just me, but everyone who knew her. She nodded in appreciation before turning back to the professors' table, shrieking in joy as she hugged Sirius and Lupin.

"Somehow, I am horribly terrified of what she's going to do," A boy with red hair and an eye patch laughs as he walks over to us with a white-haired boy, and two blondes that look like they're ten year olds. The other members walked around, talking to the other tables. The boy with red hair and an eye patch covering his right eye looks at me intently before he grins. "So, _you're_ the boy who Hermione's having a crush on."

I felt the heat rise up intensely. "She has a _what_ with me?"

"You're Ron Weasley," The blonde girl giggled until I finally I recognized her face.

"Katherine? Is that you?" I asked in amazement, finally standing up from my seat and looking at her. "Merlin, you've grown!"

"Hey! Why does everyone forget about me?" Her twin, Len, demanded, looking put out. I grabbed his body and lifted him up in the air. "Yes! I missed this!"

"I'm sure you did, twerp," I laughed ruffling his hair as I put him down. I looked at the two boys. "I don't know anything about Hermione having a crush on me—"

"I don't!" Hermione shouted in my ear, suddenly at my side, a red blush appearing on her face. "Don't believe them Ron, they're ly—"

"Hermione, half the school knows that you have also crush on this ball of canoodles," Ginny said calmly, standing up and giving Hermione a bear hug. Do I even have a say in this? Anything? "And darn, I missed you so much!"

"It's good to see you too!" Hermione laughed as all her female friends started to hug her immensely.

"Damn, no hugs for the Chosen One?" Harry asked sarcastically, opening his arms. Hermione rolled her eyes before hugging him too.

"Hey, that's unfair! We also deserve a hug!" My twin brothers practically whined. Hermione glared at them both. "Oh, what did we do now?"

"Did you, or did you not disguise love potions into med pills?" Hermione whispered menacingly towards them. The two paled and, of course, hid behind me. "You gave my guards a huge fit! I didn't know that you sent them love potions instead of energizers!"

"Come now, Hermione," Fred whimpered, looking over my shoulder. "It's not a big deal—"

"It _is_ a big deal! Being chased by a _dozen_ of _guards_ around the castle is a _big deal_!" Hermione shouted, looking venomously at them. I whipped my head in anger towards them and saw them pale considerably.

"Hm, is she this scary when she's mad?" The white-haired boy asked to Ginny, who nodded in reply. "Well, all's well ends well badly when Hermione's around. I'm Allen by the way. This red-haired bunny is Lavi—hey, where'd he go?"

Apparently, he's courting some Hufflepuff girls with a grin.

"Um," Allen shrugged his shoulders in an embarrassing way. "He isn't supposed to be that way?"

"He's feeding you lies!" Hermione declared happily, before looking at me with a smile, her hands open wide. "Well? Are you going to hug me or am I to hug you?"

"I'm fine either way," I plainly said before grabbing her and hugging her. "Merlin, I missed you so much," I murmured into her ear.

"And I you," She replied, in my ear. I felt something soft peck my cheek and yes, the heat rushed up and I felt a volcano exploding in my head. "Thank you for the charms Ron, they're very beautiful. Though, I'm so sorry that I didn't reply back. We had a job and—"

'_Just like you'_, I think at the back of my head. "Doesn't matter now, though. You're here and you being here makes it all good. Now, how about you tell us about your new job?"

Hermione stiffened and let go of me. She started fidgeting her hands. "C-Classified?"

"Uh-uh, you don't keep secrets Hermione," Neville uncharacteristically teased. We burst out laughing, leaving Hermione incredibly red.

"Come on, Hermione, you can show them if you want," Allen said encouragingly. Hermione rolls her eyes on him before looking back at us.

"Do you promise not to freak out?" Hermione asked, her voice wavering. We all nodded. She took a deep breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let us present, Hermione the exorcist—"Fred and George shouted playfully in the hall until two sharp looking blades was pointing down their chins.

"Merlin's beard," I muttered in pure horror and amazement as two sharp looking protruded from her wrists.

"Don't shout it," Hermione growled, taking a step back and letting Fred and George breathe. "By the way, meet my innocence!" She added sarcastically.

"How did you—?" Allen asked blankly. Somehow, every exorcist is staring at Hermione as well as the Great Hall.

"Hey, don't look at me. It reacted on its own. I didn't even think _'Activate'_ in my head," Hermione grumbled irritably. A man with brown hair and startling blue eyes came over with a man with violet hair and glasses.

"Hermione, didn't I tell you not to activate those weapons of yours?" The man with brown hair scolded exasperatedly.

"Hello to you too, Edward," Hermione countered, her weapons disappearing. She shook her head and looked at us. "Oh right, this over-protective oaf here is my brother, Edward. The one with the glasses is my boss, Komui Lee."

My jaw dropped.

"Where's this Ron fella that the twins keep bugging me about?" Edward asks, clapping his hands and looking around. "I would love to put his head under the masher."

I gulped and moved closer to the table.

"Boy, you're in for it now," Harry and Ginny snickered, making me glare at them. Edward looked at me with ferocious eyes.

"So _you're_ the one that has a cru—"Edward started to say until he got hit by a black boot on top of his head.

"Please stop embarrassing me," Hermione said with finality, making her brother fall to the ground. "I'm embarrassed enough."

"Are we supposed to be scared of you or just really happy? Too be honest, I'm happy with both," Ginny laughed, giving Hermione a high-five. "Now, how about you introduce me to those wonderful friends of yours before we can make peace, yeah?"

"Sure. As you can see, this is my boss, my brother, the twins and Allen and Lavi. The girls talking with the Hufflepuffs are Lenalee, Alma, and Tevak respectively," She pointed out the green-haired one, the black-haired one and the dirty blonde-haired one. "The man with white bangs, the lady with brown hair and the man with headphones that are talking to Professor Flitwick and Sprout are Arystar Krory the Third, Miranda Lotto and Noise Marie. The Chinese looking man and the small old man are Chaoji Han and Bookman. And apparently," She mused as a blue-haired pretty boy went up to Allen to pry him off the food, a man with long bangs and dirty blonde writing this whole scene on a notebook. "That's Kanda Yuu and Howard Link."

"Yes, yes, Hermione. We all are spectacular," Komui Lee laughed, ruffling her head a little. "Now, how about we ask permission from your headmaster to patrol the area as well as asking where were sleeping for the night? My head's becoming more of a tornado right now."

"Right on it chief," Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving us with the family.

"So," Neville asked tentatively, scooting a bit in his seat so there's room. "Do you want to eat?"


	12. Chapter 11: Stars and Stuff

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

"It's all good here, Komui," I said through my microphone as we made a quick round at the Black Lake.

It was little of an hour after we finished dinner and Komui made us patrol the school. We have two in each team and we were one of them, of course. Tevak is so infatuated by the abnormal flowers she's seeing as we pass the lake. Well, I would know. She loves flowers more than anything. I think her favourite flower is the pink rose. The darkest shade of pink makes her smile. I myself favour the white roses, but I'd prefer the blue ones.

Back to the story though, I told Ron and the others to wait for us back in the common room. My siblings are typically having the time of their lives there, with Fred and George entertaining the two. That or their answering every question the others throw at them.

"Hermione, this school is amazing," Tevak sighed admirably, kneeling down to get a closer look at those flowers Hagrid has been planting on the fields and the sides of the lake. We met him as we left, by the way. He almost cracked my ribs to the fullest. "I'm so jealous of you… to study here for five years—!"

"Four and a half," I corrected her, looking high in the air. "I've never took Divination, so I don't know what the stars say."

"Why?"

"Oh, it's because our professor was a fraud. I've never so much heard a good fortune from her. You should have heard her say such bad things to Harry," I laughed wistfully, still looking at the stars. "She'd say _'you will suffer a terrible death'_ or _'you have, the Grim my boy'_. It was terribly annoying. Now, we have a new Divination teacher. He's a centaur. Both of them are teaching now, I think."

"The Grim? Isn't that an omen of death?" Tevak asked curiously, her eyes still on the flowers.

"Yeah. And you can pick a flower, you know," I say knowingly, finally removing my eyes from the sky and onto her. "Pick two, I know a spell to make them last so that you can put them in your scrapbook."

"I love you for that," Tevak said happily, plucking two from the ground. "What's its name and what're their uses?"

"I think they're called Silver Bloomsuckles, they only bloom at night and they can be used for healing potions and possibly Christmas trees," I told her thoughtfully, putting a hand under my chin and looking around. The wind was getting on my skin and the clouds seem to be covering the sky. "Come on Tevak, we have to do two more rounds before we go back. Your beloved brother and Link get a heart attack from worry."

"Says the woman with an over-protective brother and a crush on some ginger-haired boy here at school," Tevak put in playfully.

"Touché."

* * *

"I'm so tired," I practically groaned, plopping myself onto a free seat between to Ron and Ginny. The rain was falling hard now, but we managed to be inside before it did. But to add the fact it is raining outside, we were also shivering from the bitter cold. And no, I'm not exaggerating. "Can someone just place me in a deep sleep?"

"We have new potions for deep sleep, Hermione," Fred said, gesturing to the bottle George's holding. "Here's a tester."

"No. I will not take anything from you," I said with a groan, looking at them. "No mean to be rude, but why are you here? I thought you guys were working at Diagon Alley? Weasley Wizard Whizzes, right?"

"Yeah, but when we heard that some dark and mysterious group was coming, we had to come," He said plainly, rummaging his pocket to protrude a needle. "We thought we could extract something from them that we can use for our Dark Objects section."

"But we didn't know that it'll be you, or your friends, so we decided against it," George said with seriousness.

"Good, because If you extract even one drop of blood from us, you can die," Lenalee giggled out, her eyes telling us that she was lying. Fred, however, dropped the needle and the both of them suddenly were so pale. Huh.

"Okay, scary," Ron concluded, smiling slightly. "So all of you exorcists will remain here for how many days?"

"Just two weeks," Lavi answered, looking at Ron as if he was an odd specimen. "What do you call us non-magic folk again?"

"Muggles," Ron said plainly, playing with the hem of his shirt lazily.

"Wow, what a name," Alma laughed, cuddling up to Kanda. Kanda growled at the closeness, but didn't move.

"Then since we're not wizards like you, you'll call us muggles?" Allen asked.

"No, we can call you whatever we like since you are not human nor a wizard," George harped happily, giving Allen a very unusual lollipop. It looked familiar, but I just can't put my tongue into it. "How 'bout we call you _'beansprout'_? The blue-haired pretty boy was saying that as reference to you."

"I'll crush him later," Allen grumbled, looking spitefully at Kanda as he put the lollipop closer to his mouth. Just before he could put it in his mouth, I bolted up from my position and pointed at the lollipop.

"Allen, if you know what's good for you, out that lollipop back down," Harry said with a serious tone before I could even say anything, looking at a surprised Allen. "That's a branding lollipop. Once you eat it, the Dark Mark will brand out on your left arm. You're wearing a glove, so that means you're hiding something."

"And how in Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts did you get all of that?" I asked out in surprise, ignoring the astounded looks of the other exorcists. Allen gave the lollipop a glare before placing it back on the table.

"It's all in here," Harry said smugly, tapping his forehead.

"Like hell it is. I'd believe you if you use this," I tapped my head. "And pass every exam," I muttered at him, throwing him a pillow because he snickered. "Speaking of which, how did the O.W.L.'s go?"

"It's good, Ron got half of them on Exceeds Expectations and I only got one Outstanding," Harry said, clearly annoyed that I threw him a pillow. "You were the luckiest girl alive. You've got eleven Outstandings' and just one measly Exceeds Expectations."

What?

"I got a _what_?!" I exclaimed, standing up indignantly and walking to Harry, furiously shaking his shoulders. "In what subject?"

"I think that was in Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Ginny intercepted, tilting her head in thought. "I think it was. Ron took the paper before I could read it right."

"Defense—? How can I have a bloody _E _in my grades when all I've done was read _the entire book_ and disrupt that _bloody hag_?" I exclaimed, letting go of Harry.

"Hermione, you're over—"

"I'm not _'over-reacting'_ Neville! And I won't stand for this; I'm going straight to the Ministry and—"

"Okay, okay, no need to be hasty," George and Fred said hurriedly, grabbing my arms. They dragged me back to the couch, ignoring how my feet are trying to connect to their bodies. "Come on, Hermione. The Minister already sacked that frog and she was sentenced to five years in Azkaban for siding with the Death Eaters."

"I don't care! I want her bloodied pink bow on a platter!" I shouted irritably as I tried to make them let go of me. No success. "I swear to the man in the heavens, that once she said something that ticks me off I'll—"

"Is she always like this back at the Order?" Ron asked bemusedly from my side.

"Not much, she's always gives a nice long shouting match when the director's in," Miranda answered happily, accepting the new braid the girls gave her.

"Now, now children. Behave," Edward scolded playfully, entering the room with Komui and Professor McGonagall. "Sorry if we're late by the way. We had to make arrangements to every class so we can squeeze in your lessons."

"And believe me, Miss Granger, I know that you will take care of every student you are going to handle," Professor McGonagall said rather fondly to me. I removed the hands of Fred and George and smiled at her.

"How the hell does she change emotions so quickly?" Harry whispered loudly.

"Don't know, don't care. Now shush!" Ginny scolded. Thank you.

"Right, so let's continue," Komui coughed, really uncomfortable as the horde of Gryffindor students paid attention to him. "We've already visited the other common rooms and gave their assignments, so it's about time we give them to you."

"Can you let me guess here?" I asked, crossing my arms confidently. Edward gave me a smirk and nodded. "So, let's see. I have to train all the sixth and seventh years in the morning, starting after their breakfast and after their lessons in the afternoon. All training sessions will be held at the Quidditch Pitch in the afternoons and the available grounds will be saved for the morning sessions. I will be partaking the sessions with the sixth and seventh years along with Tevak and Lavi. The third and fourth years will be handled by Miranda, Krory, Allen and Link. All fifth and second years will be handled by Alma, Lenalee and Kanda. And lastly, the first years will be handled by Timothy, Katherine, Len, Madarao and Tokusa, since Katherine, Len and Timothy are nearest to their age. The Quidditch Pitch and the available grounds will be guarded with care by Chaoji, Marie and Bookman. Lastly, all sessions will be escorted by a teacher. Everyone has their sessions with the other years, so we will be using the Black Lake as a small default."

"A perfect and accurate guess," Komui laughed, trying not to guffaw at the mind-boggled faces the Gryffindors are showing, including our head. "And the sleeping arrangements?"

"Katherine and I will share the room in the Head Girl's bedroom in the Gryffindor Tower while Edward, Len and Timothy take the boy's. Allen, Lavi and Kanda will stay in the sixth year's boys' dorms while Lenalee and Alma will stay in the girls. As for Link and Tevak, both are authorized to stay in one room as an order from the Black Cross and will stay in the Hufflepuff Head Boy's Room while Miranda and Krory stay in the Head Girls'. Chaoji, Bookman and Marie will stay in the Ravenclaw's Head Boy's room while Madarao and Tokusa stay in the Head Girl's. Need I say more?"

"The password in the Headmaster's study," George challenged, crossing his arms.

"Lemon Toes," I immediately said to him. I get a well-deserved round of applause from everyone in the Gryffindor Common Room and I bow out of courtesy.

"Well, well, Miss Granger, you seem to have improved," Professor McGonagall laughed, looking at me very fondly. "You have excelled in everything, I suppose?"

"It's all because I've had one of the best of the teachers in the school," I said, smiling at her. But a thought struck me. "Professor McGonagall, can I attend the classes like I used to?"

"I knew I would expect that, so here's your schedule," Professor McGonagall gives me a sheet of paper. "You'll be having your classes like usual, Miss Granger."

"Thank you Professor," I thanked her, pocketing the paper.

"Right, now I will be going so these two will explain your clothing," Professor McGonagall says airily, walking towards the door. "Goodness knows how they will all react. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor," We all said in unison.

"So, since that's handled out, all of your training uniforms will be by your bedside early in the morning," Edward explains, taking out two plastic bags from inside his cloak. He tossed one to me and the other to Lavi. "All girls are to wear what Hermione's got. It consists of a blank tank-top and a black skirt. The black tight shorts should be under the skirt and each girl will have their own combat boots."

"Cool," Every girl sighed admirably, making me groan. Of course, what do I expect? I think Ginny and I are the normal girls inside Gryffindor.

"And the boys will wear what Lavi's holding. It's a black tank top, black pants and yes, combat boots," There were shouts of glee as Ron and Harry high-fived each other.

"Right, right, don't get you knickers in a twist. We'll start training at seven, just right after breakfast, so I suggest you hurry along and get some sleep," I announced, smirking slightly as everyone groaned. "Yes, yes. That means us too, now let's get some sleep."

"Such a sweet-tempered girl."

"I heard that Ron."

* * *

_Ron's POV_

* * *

"Well, this _can't_ be on right."

"It _is_ on right, Ron," Harry said languidly, tying his boots in a knot. "You've just never worn it before, so that's why it feels funny."

"And you've already worn this kind of pants?" I said, tugging on the pants.

"In a school play," Harry said smugly, looking at his boots before getting on his feet. He looked at me and sighed tiredly. "Use a belt Ron. You feel funny because it keeps sliding down. And that's a miracle, considering on how much you eat."

"Shut up," I mumbled, taking the belt on my bed and slipping them on the hangs on my pants. Allen, Lavi and Kanda—all of whom are very funny to watch when Allen blurts out something that irritates Kanda—have already left at the crack of dawn and evidently woke us all up when Kanda unsheathed his sword. I was curious whether he sleeps with it like a teddy bear, but I dared not to question that, because I don't want Hermione to kill me, even if I am already dead. Anyways, we already had breakfast and were just changing into the clothes that were laid for us after we showered.

"Dang it," Seamus cursed, his foot stuck in the pants. We all laughed as he jumped around, trying to put his foot out of the pants until he fell to the floor. "Oi! Don't laugh!"

"Can't help it mate," Dean snickered as Seamus steadily made himself stand up, a huge bump already forming on his head. "You look so amusing."

"Agreed," I laughed.

"One day, I will destroy all of you in bits and use you for Snape's store," He hissed, crossing his arms. There was knocking at our door and we heard Ginny shouting angrily from behind.

"Hey, are you done yet? Hagrid's already down, just waiting for you," Ginny shouted irritably outside. We grabbed our bags that were included in the set and hurried out, stopping to look at what Ginny's wearing. Like Edward said, they wore a blank tank-top, a pair of tight shorts and a skirt. The combat boots were neatly tied. Ginny's hair was clipped up, small strands framing her sides. "Well? Are you going down or not?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Harry shouted loudly, his blush barely hiding his face. We all laughed as we went down to see Hagrid fix the groups.

"About time yer' five," He grumbled, tossing me a small box. "All boys with long hair should be tied up. That includes you and Harry, Ron."

"Is this really needed?" I asked indignantly, opening the small box and taking out a small elastic band.

"Yes, now Harry, take off yer' glasses," Hagrid ordered, holding his hand out. There was a small elongated box on top of his hand. "You do know how to wear these _'contracts'_, do yer?"

"Wow, they've got this all planned out. An they're called _'contacts'_ Hagrid," Harry said in awe, taking off his glasses and exchanging them with the contacts. We all stopped our movement just to look at Harry as he placed the contacts on his eyes. It scared the dung out of everyone. "Ah, much better," Harry said happily as he blinked away the tears.

"Right, now everyone, we will go to ter' Great Hall fer further instructions and we'll be off to ter' grounds," Hagrid said as he went off the room, the first and second years following him.

* * *

After a small announcement that the classes will not resume for today, but tomorrow, we headed outside. It was about a quarter till seven and most of us yawned as we trudged towards the Black Lake.

"At least we don't have classes," Harry tried, giving a cheery smile.

"I would rather have Professor Binns bore me with history than this right now," I whispered to him. The teachers were also going to watch and look out for any accidents while we were training. I heard from Parvarti that Lenalee told the girls that it was gruesome training. You'd get a few burns and scratches, but maybe not by this one because we're only beginners.

"Lighten up, Ronniekins," Fred laughed as he tossed an arm around my shoulder. Fred and George, the assholes, blew up a box of their fireworks inside every office and here they are for a dear punishment. "It's not so bad."

"Like you're one to say, you both got punished for exploding crates in the offices," I grumbled, removing his arm as we suddenly halted. We were already in front of the Lake and the exorcists, all in training uniforms, are already standing next to the equipment. Katherine, Len and their brother Edward was also in training uniforms. I looked around, searching for Hermione and saw that she wasn't there.

"Where's Hermione?" I asked out loud to them, making them look up from their fidgeting.

"She's beating her personal record," Katherine answered back, tapping the clipboard she was holding. She, with her twin brother, was smirking. "Get a picture, yeah Fred and George?"

"What is she—"Harry couldn't even continue his question as someone came up from the lake, breathing out heavily.

"Twenty minutes and nineteen seconds," Katherine declared out loud, writing it on her pad. "You beat your personal record, Sis!"

"Just twelve seconds over?" Hermione asked indignantly from the lake, her hair plastered to her back. She looked at us and sighed tiredly. "Damn, I'm late, aren't I?"

"Yes, yes, now hurry up here and change," Edward grumbled, pointing to the pack of clothes sitting next to him. Hermione swam a bit over before standing up, and shaking her head, water spraying around. "You know how I don't like it when men fawn over you."

"But I love swimming," She whined, now wading over us, droplets of water cascading on her skin.

I felt the heat actually swim into my face as she walked over to us, her white bikini insinuating her curves. She didn't mind at all that we were watching her step out of the water and slip into her sandals.

"B-Bloody hell," Seamus cursed out, covering his nose. Harry was pointedly looking away, but I think all of us got the same thought.

Hermione, the smartest witch of the age, was also one of the sexiest girls in the school.

"She's going to kill us. Permanently," I heard Draco whimper pathetically as Hermione shook her head to relieve her hair from water. I'm joining him for this matter as well.

"Hermione darling, they're staring at you as if you were some bubblegum lollipop," Lavi pointed out, snickering slightly. Hermione looked at us with a straight face. And before we knew it, she winked at us with a small smile and a pose.

"I told you to stop, or they'll be dead," Komui laughed in amusement as I felt blood dripping down from my nose. The others, weren't fairing so well also, since they were also covering their noses. Hermione laughed and with her wand, dried herself off.

"Don't worry, I was just having fun," She explained, wrapping herself in her towel and walking over to me. She looked at me up to down and grinned. "Aren't you dashing?"

"How about you then?" I managed to counter, crossing my arms.

"Well, I've had my time in training," Hermione giggled before she waved her wand and soon, she had her clothes on, shorts and boots in all. "Oh, and leave your bags at the back. We'll need all the space we can get!"

"She's going to kill us!" Fred and George cried as we walked to the back. The professors were either laughing or just staring in amazement at Hermione.

Amen to that.

* * *

**A/N: This is great, guys! Thanks a heap for putting this in your favourites and I hope you'll read it more and more! I'm already in the process of creating the Second Book, so yeah. I'm also planning in changing the title of the story, so give me ideas?**

**Read and Review~**

**And these characters belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Katsura Hoshino (pray for her, will you? She's been sick for a long time too).**


	13. Chapter 12: Not This Again

_Ron's POV_

* * *

And thus, the gruesome training has started.

"Listen up!" Hermione shouted imperially, her hands placed on her hips. "We have a change in plan. Since you all don't have any classes today, _I'm_ going to teach you all the basic in self-defense without the use of wands. Not my best way to handle akumas, but the Order says that it'll be the best chance you get," Hermione explained loudly, her arms crossed and her expression stern. "I've also been notified that all of you have eaten most of your breakfast, since you were woken up quite earlier than I had expected," She mused as we groaned, along with our stomachs. "Sorry, but you won't have any breaks unless we've finished your basic punches and kicks."

We groaned more loudly at this.

"Then in the afternoon, we'll do something that'll make use of the tricks you'll learn after lunch," Hermione announced, standing up on the platform that was made for her. It didn't bother her that she made us all wince. "If you have your wands, just place it inside your boot or put it in your bags. If I see so much as a wand or a magic whiff, I will make you do fifty push-ups and fifty sit-ups continuously. Understood? That goes just as well to someone who disobeys my instructions."

We hurriedly place our wands inside our boots. One thing about Hermione that you should know: don't _ever_ make her mad. It'll send you deeper to hell.

"Good! Now, everyone must have a partner. And I don't mean this _'girlfriend-boyfriend'_ thing, so boo to those who have them," I would have laughed at Ginny's murderous expression when she said that no couples are to be partners, but that would me in Hermione's and my sister's bad side. "Gin, I don't _care_ how _murderous_ your expression may be. Pick a partner with the same gender like you so there wouldn't be any disturbances. This training may be one of the roughest you'll ever get from me, since on this day I'm dedicated on teaching you guys what I know. "

Harry walked towards me, with Ginny giving him a swift kiss on the cheek before she went to Luna. "Gin's angry and says that she will kill Hermione after training," He told me, a grin on his face.

"Good luck to her," I chuckled.

"Does one of you know how to defend themselves without the use of magic?" We shook our heads. "Shame," Hermione sighed. "Is someone here an expert in something, then?"

A seventh year raised his arm, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What kind are you talking about?"

"Taekwondo, Judo and Tai-Chi. Oh, and a little wrestling if you don't mind," The boy said impressively. Then I realized that it was Cormac McLaggen. That great son of a—you know what? I won't finish that sentence. I'll just say that he's arrogant, mean and a narcissistic bastard. Bloody annoying too, when he tried for the Quidditch team.

"In what Merlin's beard is he saying?" George asked out loud. He looked at his twin. "Should we whack him with a hammer so he cannot jabber any more nonsense?"

"I will be delighted to join you—"

"Shut up, and you," She pointed at the seventh year. "It's Cormac, yeah? Come up and fight me."

There were many whispers and cheers as Cormac made his way up. I can see Lavi trying to talk Hermione out of this but Hermione shook her head. The exorcists were soon next to us.

"I don't know if we should be excited or terrified," Allen said knowingly.

"Why?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"You'll see, my dear same-haired twins," Lavi grinned at them, his eyes now looking at the platform. "You're in the front seats! Enjoy the show!"

Hermione was giving her instructions to Cormacand before we knew it, she was covering her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Twenty galleons that she'll kick his ass without breaking any sweat," Draco whispered to Harry as Hermione raised a thumbs up.

"There's no competition, Draco, trust me," Harry whispered back, but handing him five galleons. "But I bet she's gonna take him down in five minutes."

"Two minutes. Tops."

"You're on."

I rolled my eyes at the antics of these two. I heard a whistle and both Hermione and McLaggen were in their fighting stances. Cormac looked at her for a moment before he aimed a kick and punch to her stomach. He hit air. Then there was the satisfying thump on his stomach as Hermione kicked his and basically made him go to the other side of the platform. McLaggen was hurt, clearly, but he aimed another sneak attack at Hermione, who was just standing. He aimed another punch at her, but she deflected it with her hand and with a simple hand toss, threw him to the Lake.

"And that my friends, is how I do it," Hermione bowed as she received cheers and whistles. Harry grumbled as Draco pocketed the money with a grin. "And by the way, those weren't the kicks and punches I've been wanting to get from you. Sorry, but not sorry," There were more series of whoops, cheers and claps issued. "But today, you won't do those hickeys. You'll be battling you partner after I teach you the basics. Is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," We all chorused about.

"Alright then, let's get started," Hermione said, clapping her hands together. "Line up!"

* * *

"Alright, guys," Hermione panted, the sun beginning to take a toll on us. "That's the last of the kicks I've shown to you. You guys take a one-hour break. No more, so make the best of it."

"Thank you!" Nearly all of us screamed, practically mobbing the table full of small white boxes filled with snacks and juices. Once we grabbed ours, we made our way to Hermione. She was chugging down a bottle of juice when she saw us.

"You nearly broke our bones," I reminded her, before she could say anything. She rolled her eyes and bit back a laugh. "And Ginny's going to kill you any moment for disrupting her and Harry."

"Not that you meant it," Harry said quickly, shooting me a glare.

"Better not let her near me, though," Hermione said thoughtfully, pulling out a doll from her pocket. I think it was made with hay and sewn with white cloth. "I'm going to see if I still memorized all those defense and offense moves again…"

"With a small doll?" She gave me a look. "Alright, alright… we'll go sit over there and watch you beat it up with your shoe."

Once we were all seated in front of the podium, we all watched as she tossed the doll high in the air before gracefully landing, human sized. She tossed two more and we saw every exorcist back track and sit back with us and the professors. The dummies stood up, giving its attention to Hermione.

"Here's a little preview of what you're going to do later!" She announced, tying her hair back and gesturing Katherine and Len. They jumped onto the podium and took their positions.

"Intermediate level, please! And one for each of us!" Len piped up. The dummies nodded _("Shit, did they just move?" Harry asked, stupefied)_ and they sprung forward. Hermione jumped out of the way with a clean cartwheel while Katherine aimed hers with a swift kick. Len however, jumped onto his dummy its shoulders and with the use of his arms, twisted its head backwards.

"Oh my god," Draco said in the hushed silence. "D-Did he just—?"

We all watched in horror as Hermione landed several punches on her dummy before hooking her leg on its neck and flipped it down with a resounding crack. Katherine on the other hand, made quite a show. She was practically the deadliest _(well, second deadliest in the siblings; Hermione is very violent enough)_ as she kept landing swift attacks on her dummy. Once the dummy was in some sort of daze, she kicked it hard on the—

I spit out my butter beer. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sirius and Lupin choke on their sandwiches and Snape becoming more paler than he was already. Almost all the girls, which includes the professors and Madam Pomphrey at the back, in the school laughed uncontrollably as the dummy touched its part in pain and slumped onto the floor. Katherine gave a bow.

"That! _That_ is what I want to learn!" Ginny hollered, clutching her stomach as she laughed out loud. "You show 'em boys, Katherine!"

And us boys? We could only pale and feel sick as some of us guard our private parts.

* * *

"So, you only have to grab your opponent's arm, bend it slightly and put it behind his back. Afterwards, you can either attack his back or just crack his arm. That's the first thing you want to—Fred, George. What have I told you about bringing your merchandise here?"

"Hermione, it's not what you think—!"

"Not what I _think_? The box clearly said _'Poo-bags! It smells so bad, your teacher will have to excuse you!'_ and you say that it isn't what I think?"

"Well, we—"

"Go to the back and do fifty push-ups and sit-ups. Rest for ten minutes, and then do another set. Honestly, I thought I confiscated the whole lot of it…"

"Where have you hidden the merchandise, Hermione?"

"Komui, do you want to join the twins?"

"If it means saying to me where their products are—"

"Oh brother," I heard Lenalee sigh exasperatedly. Back.

"Go join the twins, and after a hundred push-ups, you can go one-on-two with my dummies," Hermione ordered tiredly at Komui.

* * *

As we heard bells chiming, we stopped training and looked at Hermione on the podium. We were so concentrated at training that we didn't even see the professors bring out the huge cartons of food. There were about a thousand of cartons just waiting to be opened and eaten. Oh, how I loved to see those…

"Lunch time!" Hermione declared, holding out a carton of food. "Don't even dare and mob the tables! If I even see one table broken, and I'll sic my dummies on you. First, second and third years line to the left while the rest to the right! No pushing!"

Harry and I were going to go line with Neville and the others until white cartons were shoved at our faces.

"Hey, I sneaked some, so hurry up and eat," Hermione said gleefully, giving us each a carton. "After this, we have to play _'Key Hunt'_."

"'_Key Hunt'_? What kind of game is that?" I asked incredulously as she gave out cartons to Ginny, Neville, Luna and the twins. "Don't tell me we have to do what we did in our first year…"

"Oh hush. It isn't like that. You'll know once it starts. Besides, I'm leading," She said, winking at me before she goes back and starts to give out the cartons to anyone she can see.

* * *

"Why do we have to partake in this game?" George whined, his twin nodding. "It's not like we're going to Azkaban if we don't."

"You have to, and if you don't, I'll make you do fifty push-ups and sit ups. _Again_," Hermione said in finality, slipping on her gloves and looking at them smartly. "And one more whine from you and will I not only make you do another two rounds of sit-ups and push-ups, and I'm still going to emphasize the word _'again'_, but I will also send a letter to Mrs. Weasley because you two sent love potions instead of medicinal potions to the guards, plus bringing in a box of poo-bags while we were training."

"Ah yes, how does this game go again?"

* * *

"Alrighty mates," Hermione announced as she stood on the platform. There was four floating bubbles behind her that has a key inside. It was in different colours. "Since it's two in the afternoon, I'm going to let you rejuvenate yourselves in this game.

"All four houses are battling it out to get four keys," She gestured the floating bubbles. "These four keys symbolize the houses of Hogwarts. One of them is from your house; the other three are from the other houses. Your task: get the keys. The first house to get all four keys will receive a special gift from me. But as always, there's a twist," She was chuckling madly. We groaned. "Yes, _we_ exorcists are going to have fun attacking every one of you when you try to get to the keys because we're guarding it. And—don't look at me like that Ron—not only the exorcists, but my siblings will also participate too," There were cheers from the first and second years. But I could only glare at Hermione. They're dangerous as it is, and that includes Edward. "I'll look forward to whom I'll battle; it'll be an experience you will _never_ forget. Now, group with your houses and pick a leader. The leader will divide and pick leaders for every pack. The professors are just at standby for advice and when it's time to battle, they're ready to give medical attention. You have ten minutes to prepare!"

"You aren't giving us a lot of time for this, are you?" I asked her sarcastically as she jumped off the podium. "And I thought you were going to lead us!"

"I said I was leading the game, not the groups, Ron. And when you're in danger, you have to think fast!" She said cheerfully before giving me a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "And," She whispered at my ear. "I have my bet that Gryffindor will win, so make me proud."

And she skipped off.

"There goes our last hope of advice," Harry said dejectedly, Ginny following right behind him. "Come one, you are one of the prefects and they are calling you to be one of the leaders."

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" I exclaimed, horrified as Harry dragged me to the group. "I'd rather have my head cut off from my body! You know I can't lead!"

"Look, all of the prefects are going to be leaders," Ginny said with a grin. "And maybe you could count Harry, since he was the leader in Dumbledore's Army."

"If you lot are signifying that I should create a plan," I said to the whole Gryffindor house. "I suggest you go to the masterminds of pranks, particularly these two," I pointed to Fred and George, in which have already a map in their hands. "And add this chipper too."

"Don't include me dammit!" Harry shouted irritatingly.

"Since our dear woeful brother put us up for this," Fred said loudly, making the whole house snicker and make me glare at him. "Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

"Alright everyone, assemble here now!" Allen shouted enthusiastically from the podium. The clouds from above weren't looking at all jolly. "We're going to start once Hermione finishes placing the bubbles in their respective places."

"Oi Allen!" I shouted as tiny drops of water started falling from the sky. "Are you _sure_ we should continue?"

"Wait a moment; isn't today's weather supposed to be sunny?" Lenalee asked, interrupting Allen's answer as looking at the sky. "I've read the news…"

"Yeah, and the clouds are in a weird colour too," Lavi mumbled, following her gaze. "Hey Ron, your clouds aren't usually blue and green, right?"

"No, they're always the colour of a cloud," I rolled my eyes, shielding my eyes as rain dropped onto us like a shower.

"Where're Hermione and Tevak?" Edward asked, jogging towards us. He looked very worried. "They're supposed to be back here and I can't reach them with the microphone."

"Let me check it out," Len said, taking out a golden bracelet. He raised it before him and let the rain patter on it. In a few moments, it started to glow and a yellow beam came out and headed straight to the forest.

"How come I didn't know that?"

"Because you were in the Order and didn't bother to send us a letter," Len answered, looking at Edward with a grin. "Just head towards the beam."

"Right," Edward mumbled, fixing his gloves. "We'll go straight there and see what is keeping them so long—"

He was interrupted by a loud screeching scream by where the beam was pointing. I know Hermione's scream, and that wasn't hers.

I felt someone brush past me and I saw that it was Link, the one who always writes in his notebook in every single event. He, Komui, Edward and Madarao ran straight towards that place and the professors ordered us to hustle up together.

* * *

"_Tevak!" Madarao screamed as they followed the beam. All four were running as they tried to find Hermione and Tevak. "Oi! Where are you?!"_

"_This beam is leading us nowhere!" Komui gasped as they all stopped to breath. But Link kept running, finally stopping fifty meters away, still in sight. He got down, gathered Tevak in his arms and ran back. Seconds as he ran back, a huge explosion emitted from where Tevak was._

"_She's alright," He muttered before Madarao could say a word. Link looked seriously at Komui. "Level 3's. Hermione's out there, already fighting and she isn't doing well. She left her crown at the ground. They're heading towards the school."_

"_Her eyes," Madarao mumbles, looking at Tevak's face. Link looked at it and his own widened at the state. Her eyes were in the palest shade of pink. "Those aren't her eyes…"_

"_B-Brother…" Tevak mumbled dazedly up in the rain. Her eyes suddenly returned back to normal and she blinked. "Oh my—ouch!"_

_She placed her hand on her foot. Link realised that she had broken her ankle. _

"_Okay, we need to evacuate the students!" Komui ordered and they ran once again._

* * *

There was an explosion where Hermione was being pointed to, but it stopped short as the beam disappeared. There was movement from the woods and Madarao came out, in his hand papers with strange symbols on them. The others came out as well, with Tevak in Link's arms. He gave Tevak to Hagrid, nodding his assurance before taking the same papers as well.

"Tokusa! Protective barriers!" Madarao shouted and all at once, Tokusa takes out the same papers Madarao is holding. I was downright struck as a huge barrier enveloped us.

"Oi Madarao! What's going on out there?" I exclaimed, horrified again as multiple explosions circled around the forest.

"Wait, the centaurs and the—"Ginny started, ultimately stopping as we saw the centaurs emerge along with every magical creature. She sighed in relief. Hagrid's brother, Grawp, was also running and went towards Hagrid, who was crying in relief. Madarao calmed them down and placed them inside a second barrier.

"This is going to be one hell of a fight," Allen mumbled, and with a glow, his left arm was gone, only to be replaced by a huge sword. Every exorcist was already taking out their weapons. And, by all those weapons, I think I'm much scared at that Arystar. His teeth were like, sharp as a knife.

A scream from one of the first years sent us all turning as a huge doll appeared from above. There was a black fleck already attacking the monster but with a single swipe of its hand, the black speck hurtled towards the ground, just right in front of us. It made a sickening crunch as it made contact with the ground. I could only listen to the obscenities Hermione was shouting as she re-emerged from the smoke.

"Now see here, you fat load of boob shit!" She shrieked and all I could do was drop my jaw. Wow. "If you and your fuck of an army destroy the castle and hurt one of these students, so help me I'll slice your balls and leave your fucking remains in a trashcan to burn!"

The monster's only reply was throwing another bomb at her. It exploded just right behind us, but not harming us in any way.

"Alright, that's _it_!" Hermione screeched as her swords shot out of her wrists and blue flames erupted from her boots. "Bring it on bitch! Give me what you got, you fat load of bat dung!"

"She's scary," Sirius mumbled weakly as he stared at Hermione as she flew up. "Who would have thought that our Hermione, a house-elf lover and protector, and the most decent student I've known, would curse in front of the students and the professors?"

"I have no idea," Remus agreed, but looking more composed than his best friend.

"_Len! Katherine!"_ Hermione screamed from above as each exorcist went on to fight about fifty of armoured demons just heading right their way. _"I need an electric tornado right now! I can't cut this fucking nugget's—oh you did _not_ just rip my skirt! Come here, I'll slice your balls and sell them to the dogs, asshole!"_

"Charming as she is, I think she's lost in insanity," Neville mumbled, paling horribly as a decapitated limb dropped down, courtesy of Kanda. "Well, there goes my lunch," He mumbled before running off to barf.

Without any more seconds, Len suddenly spins himself around and creates a huge tornado. Katherine then stepped next to it and takes out a scythe. She breathes in for a moment before she hits her scythe to the ground. A series of lightning bolts appeared and killed few of the armoured monsters and went through the tornado, causing an electric tornado. Len then suddenly comes out of the tornado, gets hold of its tail and as if it were a sack, spun it around dangerously as Katherine keeps sending bolts around. He finally lets the tail go and it hit the huge monster squarely in the chest, causing the monster to be electrocuted. It was horrible to look at.

Hermione, with a swelling chance, used both of her swords and impaled it through the monster, bringing it down and slicing it in halves. Both parts hit the forest and yes, there might be corpse smell in there too.

"I think she did it," I breathed out in relief. At least she was okay, but suddenly I was pulled from the barrier and was met with the face of those armoured demons.

"Ah, so _you_ are the one Princess Hermione cares for," The monster chuckles darkly in front of my face.

"Ron!" I heard Ginny scream. Fred and George were banging on the barriers with the intention of helping but the monster held me tight by the collar of my shirt.

I felt something heavy drop and we turned to see Hermione. She was heavily panting, looking viciously at the akuma. Her hair was wet from the rain and I could see her eyes glowing in anger. Her blades were pointed at the monster.

"Let him _go_," She muttered slowly and darkly, raising her blade higher. The exorcists, who were done finishing off the monsters, were protcting the students and some, were circled around Hermione.

"Hermione, let us—"

"Allen, this is between me and him. If you interfere, I'll go through with you as well," Hermione hissed dangerously, without looking back.

"Very good then, your Highness. A wise choice, I must say. Now, if you don't want to get this boy hurt," The monster crooned as he stroked my cheek. It left me a cut. "You just have to cut one of your hands and take a step back. Along with your exorcist friends too."

Hermione seemed to struggle for a moment before she grabbed a knife from inside her boot and, without any hesitation, sliced her left hand off, including her innocence. We all stood in horror as Hermione inhaled deeply and let the blood drop from her stump. She then took out her wand and made a barrier, concealing us three inside.

"Do you want me to slice my leg too?" Hermione asked slowly, the bloodied knife in her hands. "I don't care any how."

"Are you an idiot?! What did you do that for?!" I shouted at her, now trying to escape the monster's clutches. She looked at it as if she didn't feel the pain at all.

"Ah, so you _do_ have a soft spot for ginger here," It chuckled darkly, not giving in to Hermione's glare. "You can glare all you want princess, but I will not let go of your sweetheart until I get what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Hermione all but growled darkly, ignoring the help as the exorcists started to break the barrier.

"A flask of blood from a centaur and a unicorn," It growled and I suppressed a wince when he cut up my other cheek. "It is all for our master's needs," It added. But what surprised me more was when Hermione suddenly chuckles until it grew into a maniacal laughter.

"So that's just what you want? You want a flask of blood from a unicorn and a centaur?" She laughs, her head lolling to her back. She laughs and laughs until it stopped abruptly, looking at the monster with a manic smile. Her eyes were dilated. Her arms started to glow bright. What once were bracelets were now jewels that embedded her wrists.

"_You'll get those when you're in hell."_

She raised her right hand up and a huge wave erupted from the Lake.

"Let me show how death is really like," She mumbled maniacally and her left and right eye turned into blue and red respectively. She placed her undetached hand in front of her and the water from the Lake came inside the barrier, capturing the monster and leaving me on the ground. I stared above as Hermione took out a bottle with her one hand and used her teeth to take the cork out from the bottle. "This is a deadly poison I've created and saved up to possibly kill your master, but then again," She smiled maniacally, pupils glowing in maliciousness. "It works on you too."

She created a ball of water with the monster inside it and she threw the bottle inside, its contents spilling from the bottle and colouring the water ball in a dark shade of violet. The akuma was choking already and whatever he's doing to get out of the ball isn't working at all.

Hermione raised her hand again and pointed it at the water ball high in the air.

"_Vasan__ee__zo."_

The water ball exploded, leaving the monster's wet remains on the ground and the huge amount of poisoned water dropped down squarely to the ground, not much involving the lake. As it stayed, the ground became black and the grass withered and died.

I turned to look at Hermione and hurried over, tripping in the process as she collapsed to her knees and finally to the ground.


	14. Chapter 13: Back in Good Books

_Hermione's POV_

* * *

_I knew from the start that this..._ this _was a dream. The same dream I had every single night._

_Why? Because you'll only see a place full of blue and skulls in _my_ dreams. Not in the real one._

"_Taito!" I called out; causing said blue-haired man to look up as he polished his guns. I jogged towards him and hugged him by his neck. Taito and I, since these past dreams, have a full understanding of each other. I learned that he's a bit of forty, but remained his look of his early twenties. He married a strong-willed woman, who was actually a 'commoner', like he said. She hated him first, but she grew to love him; but they banter a lot. _

_Plus, he's one of the celebrated four in Galia. Cool, right?_

_Taito Cantatio is one of the first and most known rulers of Galia as he led the kingdom with such kindness, prosperity and truth. He and his wife were one of the greatest leaders of that time, along with his twin siblings and his wife's only cousin. He's also a great singer. He also said that he had two daughters, but he'd just change the topic afterwards. _

_He'd always do that when it concerns his two daughters and Dad. I asked him once, but that didn't go anywhere._

_Anyhow, he would always kill me in the end._

"_Hello there," He laughed, pulling me down next to him as we watched the silver moon up in the sky. "How're you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been hit by a truck," I mumbled, turning towards him grumpily. He looked kind of amused at my face. "I stupidly cut my hand into a stump and got another evolution, and I did it right in front of the school. Edward is going to kill me, just you wait."_

"_He would not, seeing as he is your brother and he can't possibly try to harm you. But pray tell me why did you do that?"_

"_Well, one of the akumas got Ron and—"_

"_Ron? As in that man whose heart you are seeking?" He asked innocently, making me hiss at him. He chuckled at my expression and rubbed my head as if I'm a puppy. "I am just joking!"_

"_I'm sure you were," I grumbled, looking back at the moon. There was a comfortable silence, with the wind rustling the trees, until I heard the click of a gun. "So, have you managed to talk to your wife?"_

"_Yeah," He said quietly, still looking at the moon. "She said some things, but I'd rather not repeat it," Taito mumbled silently, standing up. I sighed tiredly and stood in front of him. I was surprised to see that his face held sadness, and... sorrow? _

_"Taito, are you alright?"_

_ "Hermione, there's something that I need you to do," He said, ignoring my concern as he stared determinedly at me. "After you have reached your third evolution, I want you to do something for me. But now, I'm afraid that I must leave entirely from your dreams until the time is right."_

"_Oh," I was disappointed. He was like the other father in my life, if you didn't count the times he'd give me a headshot. "O-Okay then."_

_He pointed the gun at me. "I'll see you then, Hermione."_

"_Bye, Taito."_

Bam.

* * *

I shot out from my sleep and panted heavily. I could feel the sweat on my skin as I clutched the bed sheets, my knuckles white as snow. I removed my grip and carefully touched my forehead and mentally sighed in relief. There wasn't any hole at all, to be perfectly honest. But it doesn't hurt to make sure.

'_Another day, another dream,' _I thought to myself. I looked at my left arm and shook. What was a stump before was back; all five fingers. Not only that, but what were once bracelets were now jewels of sapphire, just embedded around my wrists.

"How'd it—?" Looking around, I noticed that I was in the Head Girl's room. No one was in here but me. I swung my legs off the bed and my bare feet felt the cold, wooden floor. I carefully stood up, holding onto the bed posts as my legs wobbled. I stayed like that for a few minutes before moving to the window sill, where a basin of water and towel was placed.

"How many days was I out?" I asked to myself, as I splashed water onto my face. My window had an excellent view of the Quidditch Pitch, so it wasn't an option not to see it. Somehow, I heard the smallest of cheers and to my surprise, I saw red and green figures flying around. "And they're having a _Quidditch_ game?!" I shouted indignantly. I strode to the closet and grabbed a set of clothes before stomping to the bathroom. "What the hell?!"

* * *

_The cheers and shouts from the different houses were running wild as the Gryffindor and Slytherin team flew by, trying to score against each other as they tossed the quaffle, hit a bludger and the Seeker's hunt for the snitch. _

_"Go, go Gryffindor!" Allen and the exorcists all but screamed as their betted team was winning thirty points over the Slytherin team. "Kick some wizard ass!"_

_"Harry! Get that bloody snitch!" Len shouted ecstatically, waving his red and gold flag of Gryffindor with his sister and his best friend. All of their faces were painted with gold and red, making them look like soccer fans, with matching flags and scarves. "Get the bleeding snitch! My last one hundred pounds is on the line!"_

_"He still hasn't seen it!" Tevak cheered with excitement, twirling her scarf tighter around her neck as she jumped up and down. Link, being the only one sitting down, was watching warily at his comrades. But he kept his attention to the game, seeing as he would frown as the other team would score, but will look positively pleased once the Gryffindors' do. He kept track of the game, and keeping a close eye on Allen and his assistant. _

_"Go on and fight like you mean it!" Edward, Komui and the Weasley twins' shouted excitedly, jumping in the air as Ron caught the quaffle before it sailed through the goal and passed it on another fellow player._

_What they didn't know was that an irate princess was walking furiously up to the tower where they were at._

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this!" I shouted indignantly, making my way up to the towers, my Gryffindor scarf wrapped around my neck. Everyone was at the match and it was ten in the damn morning! I turned, my hair whipping against my back. "Honestly!"

* * *

_Ron was playing his greatest game ever. His blood was pumping with adrenaline. He avoided every single quaffle that might pass towards the three hoops. As their scores were coming to a blasted tie, he noticed a golden glint in mid-air, just right above the whole game!_

_"Harry! There's the snitch!" Ron shouted, making the crowd go wild. The Slytherin team was now trying to make Harry go down so that their Seeker could capture the snitch. But it all ended just as a door slammed open._

"Why did you leave me in my room?!" _Someone shouted angrily from the exorcists' place. Ron turned his head just as a misdirected bludger zoomed towards the tower's door and pummeled it, destroying the door._

_Ron looked around and saw that a Slytherin beater had accidentally hit the bludger too hard to avoid it colliding with their player, making the bludger head its way to break the tower door. The exorcists knew what'll happen and they moved away before anyone could get hurt. After a silent pause, there were movement from the broken wood and I saw a familiar brown-haired girl in jacket, her head bowed down and the bludger in her right hand. _

_The Granger siblings and the exorcists couldn't even move as she walked slowly to the front of the tower, stepping on the ledge. And once she did, Ron thought he felt a chill run down his spine. _

_"Hey, hey…" She mumbled darkly, her head still hung low. "Will _all_ of you," She threw the bludger in the air and jumped after it. _"Just cut it out?!"

_And with a twirl, she kicked the bludger so hard that because of the massive pressure she gave it, several Quidditch players were knocked out of their brooms. Fortunately, someone had managed to place a spell on the ground so that it'll feel like a pillow. Ron and the whole Gryffindor team could only stare in bewilderment, even Harry as he held onto the snitch. They all watched in complete silence as Hermione walked herself out in a huff._

* * *

"Look, we're _sorry_, okay?" Edward apologized exasperatedly inside the Common Room. I was sitting on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace, arms and legs crossed and looking determinedly at the fire. The other exorcists were scattered inside the school grounds and I believe that my siblings and Timothy were just in the Great Hall eating sweets. "You were just asleep, that's all!"

"You could have least _woken_ me _up_!" I countered at him irritably, still not looking at him. "And how many days _was_ I out?"

"Nine," He answered immediately, and I could tell that his voice was _this_ close to pleading. "Come on, Hermione. We wanted to watch over you, really! But there was a Quidditch game and it's _our first time_—"

"Ugh, this conversation is going nowhere," I mumbled irritatingly, rubbing my forehead. "Fine. I accept the apology _but_," I stopped, looking slightly amused at Edward's happy face. "You still owe me for not waking me up. And the reason why my left arm magically stuck itself back. And I want a huge chocolate cake."

"Whatever the lady wants," Edward said rather cheerfully, hugging me before tossing me my school bag. I opened it to see a set of school books. "Well? Hurry up there and get to your Transfiguration class! "

I shot up from my seat and kissed him on the cheek. "I still hate you, but maybe you have a small piece of love from me."

"Yeah, yeah, now get outta here. I have a meeting with Dumbledore in an hour, so I might be late when dinner starts," He called as I walked towards the door. I gave him a small salute before opening the door and closing it. I skipped towards the classroom and noticed that there were only a few students outside, either eating or doing their last-minute assignments. From what I can tell, and the large paper pinned to the board earlier, Edward had cancelled all the training activities, since probably, there weren't any akuma sightings from the last nine days. But, it also said that it would only occur two times in a week: Thursdays and Fridays. Since it was a Wednesday, they've got a big, truckload of schoolwork.

The Transfiguration Room's door was slightly ajar and peeking in, I saw Professor McGonagall giving out papers. I opened the door and knocked, catching her attention. Professor McGonagall turned from the students and smiled, along with my classmates, though most of them sighed in relief. Ron and Harry were there _(surprise, surprise)_, waving manically at me.

"Miss Granger! How pleased am I to see you well," She greeted warmly at me, smiling widely as I stepped inside. "How is your hand?"

"It is quite alright. I'm just curious on how it stuck back," I chuckled shyly, rubbing the back of my neck. "Do you have any idea who it might be, professor?"

"I think your friends might be able to answer that, seeing as they're all dying to see you again," She snorted, pointing at the two idiots who kept waving at me. The class seemed to be amused and followed suit, making them look like crazed monkeys. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys sure are happy," I commented with a smile, and they cheered.

"Well, it looks like you have been dearly missed, Miss Granger. You can take your seat, wherever you like," McGonagall said, gesturing the whole classroom. i walked towards Ron's table, gave him a smirk before dumping my bag next to him. I took off my jacket and sat next to him, ignoring the few snickering that can be heard all around.

"Hey," Ron whispered once McGonagall continued giving instructions. and I turned my head to face him. He had this large bandage across his cheek, and a healing scar on the other. I instinctively placed my hand on my cheek. "Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just a scratch," he grinned, making me smile back, even though I have this feeling boiling in my body. "How's your arm fairing?"

"It's good," I answered back at him, waving said hand in front of him. I just noticed that there was a scar circling my wrist, but it didn't seem much. "Any idea on who put it back?"

"It's Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey," He answered dutifully, as if he said it before. "Maybe Snape too."

"Ah, I see," I laughed quietly at him.

"Alright then. I want everyone to get your transfiguration books and your wands," Professor McGonagall instructed as she held on in her arms. I took out my book, in which Ron gave me a blank stare.

"What?"

"Really, Hermione? Really?"

"It's not like I'll _not_ study, Ronald," I poked my tongue out at him in annoyance.

"I want all of you to do your assignment yesterday. Your assignment was to research about a book-changing spell, and we are going to do one from your classmate's essay," She said, but I noticed the twinkle in her eye once she looked around. "The incantation is _Visacar Bloomius_, a spell in which makes any object have flowers sprouting from it," She said, swishing her wand at the book in her hands. The result was very lovely, as glorious sunflowers sprouted from the book. "The movement should be a normal swish and flick of the wrist. Right, now off to work, all of you; you've all got thirty minutes."

I looked at the book right in front of me and tried the spell. It didn't work. I frowned and tried again. Again, it didn't work.

"My innocence must be sapping my magic," I mumbled in amusement, looking at my wand. Ron, being the competitive jerk he was, grinned happily.

"There's still a chance!" Ron shouted happily. He looked at his book and said the spell. Apparently, it worked to its fullest. The book erupted glorious, white roses. He grinned at me proudly. "I'm doing great, aren't I?"

"Yes you are," I rolled my eyes as Harry and the others stared at a happy Ron and his creation with either irritation or amusement. They all started to work their hardest, trying to out-do Ron's creation. Professor gave him ten points for Gryffindor and no assignment once she passed by our table.

Ron then plucks one of the roses and gives it to me, still grinning widely.

"Are you giving this to me because you just beat me?" I asked incredulously, looking at him as I accepted his rose with a smile.

"Maybe," He said in a playful tone. I punched him softly on the arm and we both started laughing to our hearts' content. After a few moments, I tried the spell again and blue roses magically came out from my book. His face dropped immediately into one with shock.

"Looks like my magic came back, thanks to you," I said happily, standing up and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to move about the classroom and help the others, okay?"

"S-Sure," He mumbled in a daze. I started to roam around the room and stopped by Harry's desk to see the white lilies his book has grown.

"Wow," I said in awe, the smell of the lilies over-powering the others. Harry jumped and just sighed in relief when he saw me. "What? Are you still jumpy after all those months?"

"Yes. You can't be sure if you're going to get attacked again," He sighed warily. I plucked one of the lilies from his book and smelled it.

"You know what? I think I'm going to ask for flowers," I decided, placing Ron's rose behind my ear and going to some tables.

* * *

"_Psst, Ron!" Harry whispered, catching the attention of Ron. Ron shook from his daze, still in a trance when Hermione kissed him on the cheek, and looked at him. "Is it me, or did Hermione change into a free-spirited girl?"_

"_Hey, I don't know about you, but I seriously like this. And besides, she's still the same bookworm I know," Ron muttered happily in an answer. He looked over his shoulder to see her casually talking to Draco Malfoy. "You know what, scratch that."_

"_Hey, don't get angry at Draco, he's fine and all now," Harry snickered. Draco was conversing with Hermione as if they were old friends. "What? Are you jealous?"_

"_Of-Of course not!" Ron whispered loudly, his face heating up. Hermione took one of Draco's flowers, a green lily and bid him thanks as she started to roam again. _

"_Oi Draco!" Harry called in a whisper, making Draco look at him. "What did Hermione tell you?"_

"_Really? Out of all the things you could ask me about, you just want to know what she talked about with me," He asked, dumb-founded. Harry nodded sheepishly. He rolled his eyes. "She just asked me how you guys were doing and that she was sorry for slapping me in the face in third year. Not that I don't deserve it. Why? Is Weasley jealous?"_

"_Apparently," Harry chuckled and Draco snorted in amusement. "Let's tease them later, yeah?"_

"_Agreeing on that one," Draco laughed, agreeing with Harry. Sure they weren't the best of friends, but after the year, they were really good friends. He would always join Harry and Ron in their games, especially in the newly created Joint Common Room. _

"_Oh yeah, you two go and tease me and all," Ron said to them sarcastically. "Some kind of friends you are," He grumbled, and Before he knew it, he felt to arms wrap around his neck. That person was giggling, making Ron blush more as he saw a basket full of flowers shoved in front of him._

"_Look how much I've got Ron!" Hermione laughed cheerfully. Draco and Harry led the laughing all around the room, making Ron go to his very animated face._

* * *

"You just have to collect every damn flower in the room, haven't you?"

"Hey, I'm only keeping the white rose _you_ gave me _and_ the blue roses I made. These'll go to Tevak," I huffed, hugging the basket and jacket close to me. We were off to our Defense Against the Dark Arts after Transfiguration, but we still have about twenty minutes since basically, everyone got through the seatwork and, professor did give us all five points for completing the task. "Now come on, we should get some snacks before class starts. The kids might be there, along with the others. There might even be a possibility of seeing a forty-feet stack of plates."

"And _I_ reckon that you've been wearing frilly skirts and dresses," I heard Ron mumble. I glared at him. "What? Was it something I said?" He asked innocently. I rolled my eyes.

"Ha-ha," I laughed sarcastically, throwing him a punch on the shoulder. He winces at the impact. "I'll have you know that I don't wear _frilly_ dresses. As if I'd wear something I don't like. I only wear shorts, and plain skirts, _not_ frilly skirts."

"Yeah right, and Harry's a newt," Ron snorted, rubbing his bruised arm. "Woman, how hard _do_ you punch?!"

"Don't blame me. It isn't _my_ fault," I answered haughtily to him as we entered the Great Hall. I instantly spotted the triplet of kids and Tevak eating through the mountain of sweets on the table. Link was with them, munching on shortcake as he wrote on his notebook. Allen was… well, being Allen. Everyone's faces could be amused or horrified—mostly horrified—as they see how tall Allen's finished plates were. "Oops, wrong calculation. It's about fifty feet," I mused, tilting my head up. "Maybe even sixty."

"Why isn't he still fat?!" Draco asked, incredulous as to why Allen is still thin. I would be too, if I hadn't met Allen and his eating tendencies. "He's still thin, for Merlin's sake!"

"Let's just say that it's because of his innocence," I explained for Allen, looking at Len, Katherine and Timothy, all whom were eating to their hearts' delight. I placed the basket near Tevak as she ate her chocolate cake while reading a book of magic potions. "Here you go, one big basket of flowers," I told her and her eyes gleamed of happiness; Link, to my surprise, gave a small smile before resuming his frown as Allen continued to chomp down a huge turkey. "Hey," I said sternly to my younger siblings. Said twins, looked up at me, their mouth full of food. "Mum said you can't eat too many sweets. You do know that you both are getting braces, right?"

"We don't!" Len said happily, still munching on the sweets.

"Then don't blame me if one of your teeth suddenly falls out," I shook my head, taking the pouch Katherine gave to me and stuffed it with candies. As I tied the bag so that the sweets wouldn't fall out, I heard a resounding crash. Ah, Allen's tower of plates dropped. "Allen, you're cleaning that," I chastised him, pushing the flabbergasted classmates of mine towards the door. "Hurry it up, will you? Before the professors blame me—"

_"Miss Granger!"_

I stopped pushing my classmates and sighed. "Why oh why this always happening to me?" I grumbled a bit before handing Harry my stuff. "Well, this is going to be marvelous," I smirked at my friends as each gave their looks of disgust as their eyes caught a shade of pink.

And a horrible shade of pink it was.

"Your _uniform_ is not accepted in the school premises—"

"Ah, I knew I smelled a cat," I loudly commented, turning to her. There she was, in all her pink glory, but this time, her face was a paler and thinner. It looks like she had a great time in Azkaban, but that didn't mean she still didn't look like a frog. "But good afternoon to you too, _Dolores_," I drawled out her name in a manner that made her flinch. I, to be precise, am now trying to remove the thought of getting my extra knife from inside my sock and pierce it through her cats, even if it _is_ a good idea. "Now, about my clothes. I dare not say that it is actually necessary for me to wear my school robes, but I'm only here for business matters and, I've been… _taken-out_ to serve as a princess in Galia. And," I added, ignoring her gasp of shock. "I _believe_ you should call me Princess Hermione, for I am royalty. And as far as I know, being a witch of blue-blood tops the rank of any other pure-blood in the Ministry, is it not?"

She stuttered quite a bit, her pink bow losing some pins on her head as she shook frigidly.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic to see you again after marking an _E_ in my _O.W.L.'s_," I sneered cruelly, causing some of the others chuckling. "But I thought you were in Azkaban? Have you already made yourself so low that you went ahead with your cowardly ways and somehow spun the heads of two employees of the Ministry? Surely, you must know the consequences of using an Imperius Curse. It is a one-way ticket to a life-long stay in Azkaban," I warned with a smile, causing her to go red. "As such, I am afraid that I, a mere witch, can tell my former headmaster at this point on how you got here, and why you did. Or possibly the Minister of Magic, that Scrimgeour fellow?"

"I-I am here only for a small cause, M—Princess Hermione," Umbridge bowed. I could sense all the loathing she has with me and she managed to fixate me a smile. "We have only come to visit Hogwarts to see if everything is crisp and clear after the attack—"

"If you can see with both eyes, this school is perfectly fine. The exorcists and I have already finished the business that the Ministry cannot have done," I interrupted harshly, making her halt in surprise. "You have no business here in Hogwarts. I suggest you go back to your smelly prison cell in Azkaban, or maybe visit a Muggle optometrist, they can check if your eyes aren't blurry at all."

"I-I do not need that!" She shouted, making the students stop and look at her.

"How rude," I sighed mockingly, shaking my head. "Speaking like that to a princess, and shouting to her as well! Oh the humiliation you have set on your forefathers! Too bad, though. You see, in my kingdom, when one does not talk back nicely to any of us, we would have them beheaded or imprisoned the next day. I could send my mother and our minister to see through your faults and be sentenced to death, or would you like that I slide the death sentence and send my regards to the Minister—"

"I—we—oh for heaven's sake, we will go!" Umbridge shrieked madly, her head now looking like a tomato. Just as she was exiting through the large gates, she turned furiously at me, opening her mouth.

"What? Care to speak back?" I gambled, taking out my knife and held it in front of me. She took a step back instantly. "May I remind you that even though I may be out of the Ministry's hands, I have my connections and," I tucked a stray curl of hair behind my ear as I flicked my hand. "I am not afraid, by all means, to use this."

Horrified, she hurriedly strode out of the school. As both doors close, every student cheers.

"Chaoji, Marie, Kanda," I said through my microphone, looking on as Umbridge walked away. "If you someone wearing a ghastly shade of pink walking around, along with two bodyguards, capture them immediately and send them to the Headmaster. She's an escaped convict; the other two are just hypnotized. Make sure that your cloaks are on," I added as an afterthought. "Yeah, magic repellent, I know… just get her before she reaches the boundaries of Hogw—oh, you've got her? Good. Send her to our headmaster and then it'll be—no Kanda. No slicing."

"How did you do all that? You were amazing!" Ron guffawed, looking proud and happy as I turned off the mic. I rubbed the back of my head in shyly.

"After everything that's happening around, I think you guys ribbed off on me," I said, amused at his expression. "It wasn't a big deal. Kanda already caught them and they're on their way to Professor Dumbledore by now."

"And all lies it was!" I felt someone place their hands on my shoulders. I know I've heard that joyful voice when I was in third year and I turned my to hug two of my favourite Order members: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "It was a very amazing play, Hermione! Bravo!"

"How are you fairing?" Remus asked nonchalantly, rubbing my head as if I was some puppy.

"I'm doing well, I guess," I answered, removing his hand from my head and smiling up at him. "Did the advice I gave you for Tonks worked?"

His face reddened horribly and Sirius gave him a mischievous grin.

"Actually he—"

"A-Anyways, I want everyone follow us please!" Remus stuttered uncharacteristically, avoiding the eyes of his students. "We're going outside for class today—"

"What did I miss?" I asked quietly Ron and Harry, following Sirius and Remus. Sirius was jabbering away excitedly to us, even dodging the book Remus threw at him.

"Oh yeah, you didn't know. Just this summer, Remus proposed to Tonks and married her," Harry said jovially. I widened my eyes and my jaw dropped.

"About time!" I agreed, looking positively happy. "And from what I've been hearing from Sirius, he said that Remus did—"

"Oh no!" Ron shouted suddenly, clamping my ears. Although he covered them, I could still hear him shouting to an amused Harry, "I'm not going to let you pollute her mind! I've had those _twins_ for brothers, and I'm not letting her hear what _you_ have to say!" I felt my face heat up.

_Oh._

Thank you, Ron.

* * *

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY.**

**We had exams and I can't very much study while I was writing this. Plus, my fanfiction was going awry, so there. The next chapter might be up after two weeks (again), so stay tuned. **

**Again, I AM SO SORRY! TT^TT**


End file.
